


The Man

by Ragbecca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 46,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragbecca/pseuds/Ragbecca
Summary: What if after Kara flew Fort Rozz into space she woke up feeling different. And what if the whole world remembered her as Kyle and not as Kara? How is she going to fix it? And why did it happen?





	1. Deed To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Kara knew this had to be done. She had to give up herself to the world, for the world. She took one last deep breath and used all her strength to push the thing forward. She flew up in the sky, into space looked back down on earth, she was far enough... She slowly closed her eyes and with that she gave up.

Kara slowly opened her eyes, she blinked once- twice. The only thing she heard was an EKG machine beeping. Kara took a deep breath and looked to the side, she slowly lifted herself up, she placed a hand on her knee and frowned. A deep groan escaped her lips. She looked to her legs and wanted to scream- this- this wasn't her. There weren't her legs. was it possible that she had grown- no never. She hadn't grown since she was sixteen. But- She was wearing some sort of suit, she had boots on but without heels... why?

She looked beside her and saw Alex so she asked "Wh-" And immediately stopped talking, her voice. It changed. It- It was dark and manly... Kara wanted yell but for some reason the shock didn't let her. So she took a deep breath and asked again "What happened?"

"You saved the world," Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, luckily she did do one thing right. Alex spoke up again "And then I saved you with your pod. You're not the only badass in the family."

Despite Kara's shock she chuckled and luckily for her Alex chuckled along. Alex stared at Kara's boots and said "And, uh, this belongs to you." She said while giving Kara her mothers necklace. Alex sounded a bit more broken as she said "I think your mother would have appreciated my piloting skills." Kara smiled and pulled the clip from her finger, she stood up and pulled Alex into a hug, while she held onto the necklace in her larger hand.

The only thing Kara could say was "Thank you." She didn't know what was going on- what was happening to her, but Alex was there. And that is all that mattered.

"You will always be my little brother Kyle, so- I will always be here for you," Kara almost gasped but held herself strong, Alex called her Kyle- But- What was happening? She didn't know it anymore but all she could do was play along, so when Alex said "There are a lot of people out there waiting to say thank you." She followed Alex out of the room and to the control room.

Kara heard applause when she rounded the corner, walking kinda felt weird as she wasn't used to this body- but she had to act like it. She walked up to Lucy who greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek? Kara didn't know why- but she did. When she let go of Lucy she turned to J'onn as the man hugged her too, she was finally at his level of height.

Suddenly she head "Ten-hut!" So she turned around and came eye to eye with General Lane "I've spoken with the president Superboy," General Lane started "She is indebted to you," He held out his hand and said "So am I," Kara smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Sir, there is no need." She had no idea why he was so nice- but Kara liked it.

"She's also aware," Lane looked past Kara to J'onn "of the remarkable courage you demonstrated J'onn J'onzz. She is granting you a full pardon and reinstating you as director of the DEO." General Lane looked at Lucy who for some reason looked down.

"In my absence, Major Lane has performed her duty as director with expertise and integrity," Lucy curtly nodded "And if there's one thing I've learned in my lifetimes it's that leaders are stronger working together, from now on, we're all on the same team, no more secrets-" With that J'onn started to talk more but Kara couldn't listen to it. She was just thinking about what was happening. One thing she knew for sure that she wasn't Kara anymore.

Kyle looked up when he heard somebody clear her throat, apparently they had finished talking about Rao knows what and Alex for some reason said "Superboy, I need to talk to you." Kyle nodded and followed his sister out of the room. Alex walked back to the medical bay and asked "Kyle, is something wrong? You weren't listening to J'onn and just staring at the ground." Kyle was again thinking about what was happened so answered with a hum "Kyle!"

Kyle looked up at Alex and asked "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am just thinking about some things. Sorry for scaring you like that."

Kyle might had lied quite good for the first time but he was nervously fiddling with his hands by so Alex asked while she placed her hand on Kyle's. "What is really wrong? Ever since you woke up it's like you are different."

"Again I'm sorry, I-I'm just nervous or something."

"Was it about Lucy kissing your cheek? I saw it got worse when that happened." Kyle just gulped her saliva down and nodded "I know you don't want to pursue her but- The chance is high she won't stop trying to get you." Kyle moved a hand to his chin and felt some stubble, she slowly rubbed it. Trying to the the thinking thing. "Look, I know it's irritating at Catco, but everything will be alright. You just have to find the right girl." Kyle nodded and moved his hand down.

"Is everything alright now?" Kyle nodded again "Good- Now, give me another hug. I missed my little brother."

Kyle chuckled and stepped into Alex' space. The other woman was now quite a bit shorter so he rested his head on Alex' as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Kyle sighed and slowly started to stroke Alex' back. He was absolutely fucked.

Kyle nervously stood in her bedroom while staring at himself in the mirror. It was safe to say he was a tall, handsome man. He was about 6,3', had short dirty blonde hair pushed to the side, a sharp jawline, a bit of dirty blonde stubble and muscles to have your mouth fall open for. He was ripped.

He also kinda liked his clothes, some red letterman jacket on a white t-shirt and normal jeans. And his shoes were just plain old red Nike's. He looked to him from the side and just gasped, was this him? He looked down and knew what he had to do. He opened his button and slid his zipper down. He pushed his pants down and looked at the bulge clearly visible. And with that he pulled his underwear down. He gasped when he saw his size. It was clearly large... if he had to guess how large it would be 6 inches, thank Rao to the Kryptonian genes.

Kyle quickly pulled his underwear and pants up when he heard a knock on the door. While pulling his zipper up he yelled "Coming!" Thank Rao that he had his door locked. He closed the button when he was at the door. He opened the lock and was greeted of the sight Cat Grant standing in front of him. Before he could say anything the woman walked past him and into his apartment.


	2. Mom?

_Before he could say anything the woman walked past him and into his apartment._

"Ms. Grant! What are you doing here?" Kyle said, confused as ever. Cat never did that when he was Kara, no- she never came close to the rent-side of town.

He was looking around for his glasses and saw that they were on the kitchen island. As to walk as nonchalantly as possible to the kitchen island and slid on his glasses as Cat spoke "I came looking where my assistant was."

"You came looking for me?"

Cat stopped inspecting the apartment and turned to Kyle "Yes of course, I get some sort of weird message from Winifred saying that you weren't here. Had some sort of family problem. But then I heard about what you did. I am proud of you."

Kyle looked confused and asked "What did I do?"

"Kyle, we don't need to do this anymore. You are like a son to me- so, when you came clean with your secret I wasn't mad. So, just accept it that I am proud of what you did." Kyle gulped his saliva down and nodded.

He muttered "Thanks Ms. Grant," which made Cat stand with her arms folded over each other and glare at him. So he cleared his throat said "Sorry," and finally "Thanks Cat." The short woman smiled and held her arms open. Kyle nodded and and walked towards her and hugged her.

"I'm really proud of you, and I will always be sorry for dubbing you Superboy."

Kyle let go of Cat and said, like it was normal "I don't feel bad about that Cat, it might be a little irritating from time to time. But if I get into a fight with him for the title I will win. So I let him enjoy his title for a couple months more before I take it." Kyle didn't know if he would actually win, but he hoped it. Maybe he was stronger with his new body.

Cat chuckled and walked to Kyle's couch and sat down, patting the spot beside her. Kyle looked at the door he completely forgot to close when he was searching for his glasses. So he rushed towards it and closed it, after that he took his time to walk to the couch. He sat down beside Cat and asked "What can I really do for you Cat?"

"I was just worried about you. I tried to call you a couple of times, but I never got a hold of you."

Kyle nodded along with the story and said "My phone is charging in my bedroom now and I only woke up today."

Cat looked shocked "You were in a coma all this time?" Kyle nodded "Wow, that- wow." Cat placed a hand on Kyle's knee and squeezed it "I'm happy you are alive, why were you all alone after all this?" Kyle shrugged "Okay, let me text Alex so you have somebody here. I have to pick up Carter, but we will come by when I picked him up." Kyle nodded again and with that Cat stood up and walked to the door, phone in hand. Kyle rushed to the door and opened the door for her. Cat smiled, kissed his cheek and said while walking out the door "Good bye, son."

When Kyle closed the door he slid down it and sighed. He absolutely had no idea what was happening, and what just happened was just strange. Why was Cat thinking of him as a son? Minutes later when Kyle finally calmed down he stood up and walked to his bedroom. He grabbed his phone and turned it on. He saw that many people had called and texted him.

He opened his texts app and looked at the first name 'Clark' With a grin on his face he read the text ' _My hero._ '

Kyle quickly texted back ' _Clark! How are you feeling?_ ' He debated of he should use OMG but ended up with a negative answer to it.

' _Ooof. Is this what a hangover feels like?_ '

Kyle chuckled and typed back ' _You're asking the wrong man._ '

' _Clearly you're made of much stronger stuff._ ' Yes- Kyle indeed was.

He got a call from Cat and quickly typed ' _Gtg, boss calling._ '

He clicked answer and said "Yes, Ms Grant?"

" _Don't get too cocky with me son. Find me a new assistant._ "

"Why? I- I t-"

" _Enough stammering Kyle, I am promoting you. You will even get your own office, now you have to find out what you want to do._ "

"Thanks Cat."

" _Yeah- yeah, no problem now your sister will be there shortly. Just hang on tight._ " And without saying goodbye Cat ended the call, not that Kyle found it bad since he heard the noises of a school in the background. And every child wants their parents undivided attention.

Kyle sat down on his couch and stared at his phone. He opened his texts with Winn as the guy was typing. Not fifteen seconds later he got ' _For if Alex forgets to say anything, tonight celebratory dinner since you aren't dead, yay._ '

Kyle chuckled and quickly texted back, not using his super speed since that could easily go wrong ' _Sure Winn, who will be there?_ '

' _Eliza, Cat, Carter, J'onn, James, Alex, you and me. We all know we can't invite Lucy anymore._ '

Kyle smiled and texted back ' _Thanks Winn._ ' Kyle did get confused why they couldn't invite Lucy, but maybe they had some sort of feud going on between some of the people and her.

Kyle got unexpected response, since he taught the conversation was over ' _Ah man, am I downgraded from bro to Winn?_ '

Kyle tilted his head a little and texted ' _Never, I just don't feel like myself yet. So plz no hard feelings._ '

A quick response came within the second ' _I'm sorry 1/2_ 'Kyle smiled, and waited for the second text ' _I didn't know. Tonight I will drink beer with you to make your day better, okay? 2/2_ '

Kyle's smile grew bigger. He heard the door open without somebody knocking. 'A _lways._ '

With that Kyle looked up and gasped when he saw Lucy standing there. He quickly stood up and said "Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay."

"Well, I'm okay, now you can go again." Kyle made a shoo-motion with his hands but Lucy didn't move.

"I came to warn you."

Clearly confused Kyle said "Okay?"

"Lena Luthor is coming into town."

Kyle slowly nodded and asked "What do I need to do with that information?"

"Nothing," Kyle was happy with the separation of the couch in between them. Since it was quite strange that she kissed him on the cheek. "I just came to warn you. But for now I must say goodbye, I will see you at work."

She walked back to the door as Kyle yelled "Which work?"

She opened the door and smirked "Catco." And with that she closed the door behind her.


	3. Beer

_She opened the door and smirked "Catco." And with that she closed the door behind her._

Kyle fell down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He took a deep breath thinking about what just happened. Kyle heard the door open and quickly turned around. He let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding when he saw Alex standing there and stood up.

"Why did Lucy just walk past me?"

"I really have no idea. I- She warned me about Lena Luthor coming into town," Kyle knew the name Luthor- But should she feel bad or anything? He had absolutely no idea. "And I have no idea what I should do with that information. Since there is a chance that Lena isn't like Lex, right?"

Alex hesitantly nodded after some time but she did nod. "Okay good- so, uh. I'm okay?" Kyle sounded a bit hesitant at the end, he wasn't sure who he was trying to persuade in believing that he was okay, him or Alex. But he sighed when he saw Alex nod.

He almost jumped up from shock when Alex said "You're not really okay, are you?"

He let out a deep sigh and placed both of his hands on his knees. While he looked at Alex, who was sitting beside him, as she explained "It's quite a lot... giving up on your life and in the end not dying. But- I'm here and alive. Which- Which feels strange. Like I am living in this shell which isn't actually me." He couldn't come up with better words for the problem he was facing. The big thing was that he couldn't tell Alex what was happening since she apparently only knew as Kyle.

"Okay," Alex let out a breath "So- I- I am going to advice now as both your sister and doctor, seek a therapist. You- Maybe they can help?" Kyle nodded, Alex was right. Maybe that person could shape them into the right mindset for being a male.

Kyle rubbed his hands and said "I just got promoted. I will even have my own office."

Alex exclaimed "You got what?"

"Promoted."

"And you will even have your own office?" Kyle nodded and with that Alex all but flew herself onto Kyle and wrapped him in a hug. Kyle chuckled because of his sister's enthusiasm.

He rubbed Alex' back and said "Thanks for your support."

When Alex pulled back she grinned and said "No problem little brother." And ruffled Kyle's hair.

Kyle quickly put his hair back like it used to be and said "That's not nice!"

"Kyle, of course that's not nice. But I am your big sister. I have to do it." Kyle mumbled something mad and crossed his arms. "Don't be so childish Kyle!"

Kyle just grinned and stood up, he walked to his kitchen and asked "What would you like to drink?"

"A beer please, James is the driver tonight." For some reason Kyle also wanted a beer, but he never drank. He still grabbed two beers and popped the crown cap off with just his fingers and walked with the two bottles of Heineken to the couch.

He gave one to Alex and as he sat down he took one long swig, normally the beer would taste horrendous, but now- now it tasted pretty good. He quickly took another swig. And with that Alex and Kyle just had a relaxing evening with each other. Hours later there was a knock on the door. Kyle already finished his fourth beer and stood up, not having a problem since he had the right genes and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Eliza standing on the other side. So he smiled and opened the door a bit more to let her in.

Eliza pulled her into a tight hug and said "Never do that again."

Kyle kissed Eliza's cheek and when he pulled away he said "I won't, sorry."

Eliza squeezed Kyle's upper arms and said "No need to apologise, I am proud of you."

He curtly nodded and walked to the fridge, he looked over his shoulder and asked "What would you like to drink?"

"Just water please." He nodded and grabbed a glass, filled it with water and walked to the couch where Eliza was sitting in the armchair, he placed the glass on the table and sat down beside Alex again. "So Alex, Kyle, is everything alright with you?"

Alex was the first to speak up "Yeah mom, everything is alright with us." Alex looked at Kyle who gave her a nod as a thank you.

"Good, I am proud of you both," Both Kyle and Alex smiled at her "I do have a question."

Kyle leaned forward in his seat to grab his beer and said "Do tell."

"Could- Could we maybe put a plate out for Jeremiah?" Kyle smiled and nodded, with that he glanced to his table and saw it was a bigger one than he had before, this one could seat at least two people more.

Kyle looked back at them and said "If that's what you want Eliza then we will do it." Eliza gratefully smiled and curtly nodded.

* * *

Kyle just popped the champagne and filled the glasses. When filled everybody grabbed one, Kyle looked around the circle and smiled. This was it. This was his family. Maybe having Cat around was a bit weird- but he could get used to having Carter and Cat around, since he was a nice boy and Cat- Cat was quite nice in the group.

J'onn was saying his toast and when he finished Kyle smiled and said "Wait, I- I think it's better that we use this toast to family. Because if I or anybody in this group would be doing it alone it would have been so much more difficult. So, to family!" He said while he raised his glass. The others repeated him and while he lifted the glass to his mouth when he heard it, a explosion. He quickly rushed to the window and looked outside- some meteoroid? He quickly pulled his clothes off, revealing his suit and looked at J'onn who nodded. With that they flew out of the window.

Kyle quickly flew to the place where that 'thing' landed and walked towards it. He gasped and said "That pod," He looked at it "It's identical to mine, it's from Krypton."

Kyle rushed towards the front and heard J'onn yell "Superboy, be careful!" Kyle arrived at the front and heard "You don't know what's in there."

Kyle opened the pod by using quite some power and said "Oh my Rao..." While he looked down at a man not much older than he was. He turned towards J'onn and said "Could- Could you take care of him?" J'onn nodded and with that Kyle flew up into the sky.


	4. The Venture

Hours later Kyle landed in his apartment. The light were still on but he didn't mind. Suddenly he heard a voice "Kyle! What were you doing?" His head snapped towards Alex who was sitting on the couch. 

He took a step back, to the open window, and said "I-I just needed to clear my head."

Alex stood up and sighed she walked towards Kyle who was eyeing her suspiciously, ready to leave whenever he needed to. "Look Kyle, I get that everything is fucked up right now- But remember that somebody has to look out for you, so please stay with people."

Kyle nodded while he looked at the ground and with that he was pulled into a hug by Alex. Kyle breathed in Alex scent, something that normally would calm down, and calmed down. He finally relaxed a little. 

"I'm sorry- I- Everything just is so- so bad."

"I get it, especially since you just saw somebody from wherever he is from."

Kyle pulled away and said "It was a Kryptonian pod, but- shouldn't you be at the DEO?"

Alex shook her head and calmly explained "Family goes first, J'onn knew something was wrong- but since he can't look into your brain he doesn't know what- But he gave me the green light to stay with you." Kyle nodded and walked past Alex to his bedroom. He pulled of his suit, making him stand in his underwear in the middle of his bedroom. 

He grabbed his pyjamas from this bed and put them on, it were just basic shorts and a shirt. He turned towards Alex, who was leaning awkwardly against the wall "Do you want to sleep here?" She nodded "Just search for something in my drawer."

Alex chuckled and yelled at Kyle, who was walking to his bathroom to brush his teeth "You remember I have some clothes here, right."

Kyle smiled into the mirror and said a loud "Nope." Popping the 'p' to add a dramatic effect. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and slowly started to brush his teeth. Minutes later Alex came inside with a toothbrush in her hand and with that the siblings were brushing their teeth together.

Some time later Kyle walked into his bedroom and laid on his normal side, right. And waited for Alex to join him. He stared at the ceiling waiting for her while he nervously played with his fingers. Luckily it didn't take long, Alex laid down beside him and turned off the light. Leaving them in the darkness with an awkward silence. 

But minutes later, when Kyle was still staring at the ceiling, Alex spoke up "You are allowed to seek comfort little brother." With that Kyle all but flew himself at Alex, holding her tight. He needed this, he needed to feel something that was normal. And with that he finally fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Kyle walked inside the room where the alien was of the new DEO headquarters. That morning J'onn came to relief Alex of her babysit duty. Kyle walked towards the man and said "He has to be from Krypton," He walked around him and said "He must have escaped before the planet exploded like Clark and I did."

"He's comatose," Alex started "His vitals are stable. Breathing is normal. There is nothing else we can really learn from him because," She tried to pierce his skin with a syringe. But the end broke off.

"That proves," Kyle held his hand out "He's from Krypton."

"It only proves he is not human which means he could be dangerous." J'onn stated, Kyle knew they were talking further but he couldn't focus anymore. He walked out of the room to the balcony and held onto the railing. Suddenly Alex was beside her.

"So, you're okay?" He shook his head, there was no reason to lie. "Okay, uh, would you like to watch the Venture launch tonight with me?" 

Kyle smiled and said "Sure, my place?" She nodded, suddenly Kara got a text from miss Grant ' _ Kyle, my office. Five minutes. Wait on the couch. _ ' Kyle looked up and said "I-I need to go, see you later sis." Alex smiled and nodded again. With that Kyle flew up into the sky and to his house to change. He quickly changed and rushed towards Catco, where he quickly rushed up the stairs to the highest floor, since using super speed there was quite easy, and sat down on the couch in Cat's office.

He nervously tapped with his foot on the floor, since he didn't know what was going to happen, and stared at the ground. The first thing he heard that Cat Grant said was "Stop tapping your foot, son." He quickly looked at her and stopped tapping his foot.

"Sorry."

Cat moved her hand behind her and with that the doors were being closed by the new secretary Kyle found for Cat within the minutes he had the time for it. Her name was Hannah if he was correct- Cat sat beside him and said "Okay, I am going to help you here. You probably didn't come up with a good career path?" He shook his head "So, Kyle, you are going to be a reporter. But first off I will find you a worthy person you can go with, understood?" Kyle nodded.

"But for now, go home. Alex just texted me that she expects you there." Kyle nodded and stood up. 

Before leaving the office Kyle said "Thanks Cat."

"Don't thank me, this is what you deserve."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle sat on the couch, beer in hand, while talking to Alex. The Venture launch went the right way, so now they were talking and having fun. "Hang on," Kyle's head snapped to the television when he heard the news anchor say this "we're hearing of a possible explosion aboard the Venture. Here's all we know at this time," Kyle walked to his bedroom and quick changed while the news anchor spoke "There are over 200 people aboard the craft. There are no further details but keep it right here and we'll continue to bring you the very latest. I pray he is watching this." Kyle grinned gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and flew out of the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle squatted in the elevator while he helped a poor worker clean up the mess Clark created by bumping into him. "Oops sorry, so sorry, that was totally my fault."

Kyle chuckled and gave the last folder to the worker. He stood up and walked out of the doors who were already open. "You really have that klutzy thing down, don't you?" Kyle said while he put his hands in his pockets. 

J'onn came with the idea of investigating what happened to the Venture since it was built in National City, and that gave Kyle the idea since his cousin was there to investigate together. So now they were at Catco to do Rao knows what. 

Clark rushed to walk beside him and said "Uh, yeah. No, that was actually real."

They walked around a corner and there was James, he smiled and said "Clark!"

"There he is."

"What's up man?"

"Jimmy"

They did some sort of weird handshake and greeting while Kyle stood there awkwardly. 

"-Well everybody at the Daily Planet misses you. Lois, Mr. White."

"I miss them, too. But I really like living here."

Clark smiled and nodded "Good."

That was the moment that Kyle saw Cat Grant staring at them. He quickly said "Excuse me." And walked to the woman. "Cat, are you okay?"

"You didn't warn me that your cousin would be here!" She used Kyle as a way to stay still while she put on her shoes. 

"But- It was a surprise visit. We are going to investigate the Venture explosion together." Kyle was completely taken by surprise.

"We are not going to make another Christmas of 2016 out of this Kyle." Cat almost snapped. Kyle took a step backwards and she asked "Do I have anything stuck in my teeth?" Kyle shook his head and followed Cat, who was striding towards Clark, out of Cat's office.

Cat sighed and said "Clark Kent, as I live and breathe. Well don't you just look- dashing."

Clark chuckled and looked down "Ms. Grant, it's good to see you. It's been a long time."

"No fault of mine. So are you still seeing Lois Lane, or did that fizzle out. Like I predicted in the office pool? No one ever sent me my $20." Both Clark and James chuckled while Kyle took a step back.

"Lois and I are great. We're still... Still going strong."

"Oh, so she is not hung up on your alter ego more?"

Clark chuckled and said "You know, I'd say that she has room in her life for both of us."

"So, how would you like to go on a tour? Perry White was a fool to ever let you out of his sight. I might just poach you."

With that Clark was walking away with Cat Grant at his arm and he turned back to wink and say "Sway." 

Kyle walked to James and said "Okay- What happened Christmas 2016 again?"

"Ah- She was too drunk and yeah- she was florid about her ideas with him."

"No. Ugh- That's gross."

"Hey, I saw what you guys did on tv. You both did great." Kyle gratefully smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

Suddenly Kyle's phone went off so he quickly grabbed it and said "Excuse me," while he walked to Cat's office to have some privacy. "What's up?"

" _ The only passenger that wasn't on the Venture was Lena Luthor. Try to get to her, Kyle. _ "

"Okay, I think Clark can get us an interview so- no worries." Kyle quickly hung up the phone and rushed towards Clark. "Clark!"

Like lighting he turned around and said "Yeah."

"Alex did some digging."

"What is it?"

"There was one passenger who had a seat booked on the Venture who mysteriously didn't show up last minute. Lena Luthor."

"Lex's sister."

"Yup."

They started walking to the elevator as Kyle said "But Lex can't be involved in this. He's in prison. Congrats by the way."

"Yeah, thanks. Well Lex may be in jail but his sister is now running Luthor Corp. Yep, and she just moved to National City."

"How did you know that?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy Lane? The stalker little sister of Lois?" Kyle nodded and grimaced, he was scared for some reason, it was like his body was recreating for him.

"Wow- Okay... that's- I hope you find an solution for that problem."

"I do too... I do too..."

When they entered the elevator Kyle sighed and leaned against the back wall. "Something wrong?" His head snapped up to look at Clark as he quickly shook his head "Kyle, I've known you for years," Clark placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder "And you are obviously lying."

Kyle sighed again "I'm just having a hard time getting used to something."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Kyle nodded, he tough for a moment before saying "Do you know the video Party Rock Anthem from LMFAO?" Clark nodded, of course Clark knew "So you know that those guys need to play along?" Clark nodded again "I have a problem just like that."

"And what is your problem?"

Kyle sighed and said "Can't tell. It's- I don't want to ruin anything."

"Okay," Clark took a deep breath "You won't ruin anything. I promise."

Kyle took a deep breath and said "I'm not Kyle."

"You're not Kyle?" Clark asked definitely confused, Kyle shook his head "But what are you then?"

"Before this transformation or whatever it is I was Kara, and my life was kinda similar but there are changes. Because I have absolutely no idea why Lucy is doing this or stuff like that."

"Oh, okay. So- You are saying that for some reason you changed from a female to a male?" Kyle nodded, Clark let out a deep breath "Wow- Okay, and I am the first one that knows?" Kyle nodded again "And you want to keep it that way?" Another nod "Well, then we will keep it a secret until you say it or everything turns back."

Kyle smiled and said "Thanks Clark, it means a lot." And with that they went to L-Corp to do god knows what.


	5. Luthor

Kyle nervously stood in the elevator next to Clark, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder so he quickly looked at Clark who shook his head once "There is no need Kyle, just be yourself." Kyle slowly nodded and looked in front of him with a bit more steel in his eyes. Suddenly the doors opened and in came a beautiful looking woman, that was something Kyle new, it felt like he was gay since he previously had been a woman. But- He decided to ignore that fact, he had to live with it that he was a man now. 

The woman looked at him from head to toe and smiled, so Kyle being the polite man he is smiled back at the woman. The woman, who was wearing this perfect red lipstick, just stood beside Kyle and it was Clark to speak up first by clearing his throat and saying "Miss Luthor," The woman's gaze went from looking at Kyle to looking at Clark "I'm Clark Kent, and this is my cousin Kyle Danvers. We would like to talk to you about the Venture launch."

The woman's whole demeanour changed from nice and interested to something of steel. She replied quite coldly "We will do it in my office."

And with that they awkwardly stood in the elevator, waiting for it to arrive at the highest floor. When it finally did Lena quickly walked out in a steady pace while Kyle and Clark followed her. The first thing Lena said was "There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't aboard the Venture yesterday."

"Well, that's why we are here."

While hanging her bag and jacket up Lena said "There was an emergency regarding the planning," Kyle heard some sort of accent, but he couldn't place what it was yet. "for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company and I had to cancel."

"Ah, lucky."

Lena chuckled, there was absolutely no emotion in it- but Kyle got it, maybe she was just mad at Clark for doing what he did to Lex, not the Superman side of him but the Clark Kent, journalist of the Daily Planet, side. "Lucky was Superman saving the day."

Clark chuckled, which almost sounded like a scoff "Not something one expects a Luthor to say." Kyle looked at Clark and glared at him for a second, Clark was being way too aggressive.

But Kyle finally turned back and said "Right, and Superboy was there, too." It sounded weird, saying Superboy and not Supergirl... but it had to be said.

Ms. Luthor looked at Kyle again, for the first time since the elevator and said "Kyle Danvers, refresh my mind why I know that name."

"Um... I was Cat Grant's assistant. Only she wants me to become a reporter- so here I am."

Lena filled a glass with water and said "But that's a publication not known for it's hard-hitting journalism," She walked to her desk, with this look Kyle couldn't decipher yet. But it was like she was teasing him. "More like 'High-waisted jeans Yes or No?'"

"I don't know why she wants it from me- but I am just tagging along today."

"Right, aren't you that golden boy that is more like Cat's son?"

Kyle gulped his saliva down and nodded "Okay," Lena sat down and leaned back in her chair. Her arms folded over each other, and again she had a weird look on her face. "Can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want Mr. Danvers," Kyle got a bit confused why Lena only looked at him, and completely ignored Clark. "Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?"

Before Kyle could speak Clark said "Did you?"

Lena was looking down when he said that. So she looked up at him, clearly irritated and said "You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith."

"Ah, but it's not. It's Luthor." Kyle had to keep himself from glaring daggers at Clark. So he quickly balled his hand in to a fist. 

Kyle saw Lena's eyes quickly glance at his hand before they moved up to Clark as she said while smirking "Some steel under that Kansas wheat," Lena paused and looked at Kyle "It wasn't always. I was adopted when I was four. And the first person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex," Lena looked down, this time Kyle could see that it was sadness. It was written over her whole face. Lena looked up at Kyle again "He made me proud to be a Luthor," Lena turned around and said "And then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis,"

Since Lena was turned around Kyle quickly pushed his glasses down and looked around, nothing. "Declared war upon Superman. Committed unspeakable crimes," When Kyle turned around Lena was still staring outside. She turned around again and grabbed some sort of remote. She pushed the button and said "When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family's company. To rename it L-Corp," Lena looked Kyle directly in the eyes again "To make it a force of good," Kyle looked at Clark who looked neutral. "I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?" Those green eyes like kryptonite stared at him, almost like they were staring into his soul.

And he had to give in, Lena was right. And he could understand that so he nodded and said "Yeah." He completely ignored the glare from Clark, but it felt like it was worth it.

"I know why you are here. Because a subsidiary of my company," Lena stood up and walked to some shelf and grabbed some USB-stick out of a holder "made the part that exploded on the Venture."

Lena walked up to them but completely ignored Clark's outstretched hand and walked past him to Kyle. She held the stick up to him and said "This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your investigation."

Kyle smiled, which earned a smile back from Lena and sincerely said "Thank you." 

"Give me a chance Mr. Danvers. I'm here for a fresh start. Let me have one."

Kyle smiled again, letting his shiny white teeth out and said "Always. Good day, Ms. Luthor." Before turning to the door and walking out, leaving a baffled Clark behind.


	6. Oblivious

"What was that Kyle!"

Kyle looked at the man beside him and asked, clearly confused "What? Oh you know I'm different, so- Maybe I reacted as Kara and not as Kyle, I really don't know."

"Why did you take over the interview?"

"Oh- she was clearly talking to me. Since I wasn't a person filled with steel, and she looked at me way more than at you. So- I thought to talk to her, make her feel a little bit more welcomed. I know you can only see her as Lex since you were one of the closest people to him. But- She wants a chance, so- I think she should have it."

"Okay, Kyle- or Kara, is it okay that I call you Kyle?" Kyle nodded "Good, I'm sorry I reacted that way. You were right, I was hostile and you being there too made you a safe place. But- In this world you helped me with Lex a couple of times, since you're way more Kryptonite-resistant, but the point is- I just don't trust a Luthor. And I'm sorry that I had to drag you into that mess."

Kyle nodded and said "Enough about that, I didn't see anything when I x-ray-visioned the room. Did you?"

Clark shook his head "Yeah, me neither. So what do you think?"

"I think that she is woman trying to get a new start and having you as an asshole there isn't going to help." Kyle didn't know why he felt the need to say asshole, but it just was there.

"Okay- Okay!" He put his hands up in defence "I get it, I should have been a bit nicer. But this is a Luthor we are talking about."

"Yes, and I am an El. Our family also isn't the best of the best." Clark sighed and then his phone went off.

"Hi sweetie," A short pause "Yeah, I'm with Kyle." Another short pause "Yes, I'm being careful." Kyle chuckled. "I miss you, too. I love you, bye." And with that Clark ended the call.

With a grin on his face Kyle said "I like it that she worries about you. Good to hear you found the right girl."

"Yeah, me too."

"Otherwise I should have thrown her into space of course."

"Kyle!" But Kyle was already running in human pace a couple feet in front of him, grinning mischievously back.

"You better come fast, old one!"

Clark chuckled and rushed after his cousin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle sat in her office at Catco, eating Chinese, when he heard it: Lena's distressed heartbeat. Ever since Alex warned her that Lena had been the target Kyle had been focusing on her voice and heartbeat. Kyle ripped his clothes off and rushed out of the window, not waiting until Clark could follow him. When he heard another person breaking the sound barrier he heard enough. 

At the exact moment the gun went off Kyle sprung in front of it. Luckily for him Clark got in front of the second gun blocking it's view of the helicopter. "I thought you two might show up," Kyle heard from the drone "You spoil all the fun."

"You know, if you were expecting us to show up you really should've brought something a little more powerful."

Kyle chuckled and waited for the response "I did. I brought my wits. I've drones planted throughout the city targeting civilian populations as we speak. Your choice, aliens. Innocent civilians or the chopper."

Kyle turned towards Clark and said "I got it, go save them." With that Clark was gone and Kyle quickly used his laser-vision on one of the drones. 

Kyle heard the lock-on of a rocket and quickly sprung in front of it. Getting hit by the thing and got blown a bit back. If he would have been Supergirl she might would have been pushed to the ground- but his stronger body could handle this. Only Kyle was a bit too late, another one appeared and hit the back of the chopper. Kyle quickly shot the last two out of the air and rushed towards the chopper. He grabbed it and slowly brought it back to the ground. When he opened the door he said "You're safe now," And inspected the pilot's injuries, just a concussion.

A very distraught Lena Luthor asked "What the hell was that?"

"Someone's trying to kill you," Lena looked around in disbelief as Kyle asked "I am going to bring him to the hospital- just stay here miss Luthor. I will be with you shortly." Kyle quickly unbuckled his seat-belt and rushed to the hospital. Not thirty seconds later he opened Lena's door and held his hand out. Lena gracefully grabbed it and stepped out, she looked better than before- but colder. 

Kyle all but carried her out of the chopper, since the woman was in clear shock. So Kyle pulled her into a hug and slowly started to rub her back, making sure she was known. "You're okay- everything is okay. Your pilot will be fine." The woman was just completely shaken up as Kyle tried to calm her down.

The first words the woman said was something he would never forget "It's dreadful isn't it? A Luthor seeking comfort from a Super."

Kyle shook his head and held the woman tighter "No it isn't. We all have emotions. And sometimes you need to be strong and sometimes you can be weak. With me you can be weak because I found my own people I can be weak with. You found me. So- Be weak, let it just all out and recharge for the next problem you have to faze." Lena nodded and stepped away from Kyle.

She said "Thanks, I will see you next time." Wiped her tears away and walked inside. Kyle sighed and flew up in the air. Where he met Clark.

"You okay?"

Kyle titled his head a little and looked confused at Clark "Yeah- sure."

"Okay- You can tell me if something is wrong, you know that right, you are family Kal-El." Kyle nodded and let the words sink in, Clark just said that he was named Kal-El, did that make Clark Kon-El? He had to try.

"Yes, thank you Kon-El." Clark smiled and nodded. Kyle flew into Catco and changed into a new set of clothes, groaning when he saw he had ripped his leather jacket. A minute later Clark flew in and together, in their civilian clothes, they walked to James who was standing in the bullpen.

They were talking about something when Kyle heard a loud "Ms. Morris!" Kyle quickly walked to the fishbowl, when being passed by a crying Hannah. "She cries more than Halle Berry at award shows."

"Well, if you hate her so much, why don't you fire her?" Kyle looked back at the bullpen and said "Normally you would ax an assistant the second they brought you a latte one degree off."

Cat came walking towards Kyle with two glasses in hand, both filled with some strong liquor. "Oh, Kyle. I don't even know what's normal anymore." She gave one to Kyle and sat down on the couch. Kyle sat down beside her and tried the drink, it didn't taste that wrong.

"Oh, okay-" Before he could speak further Cat spoke up.

"So, how did the interview go?"

"Great I think, for some reason Ms. Luthor only talked and looked at me- it was like Clark wasn't even there."

"Wow, that woman is daring."

Kyle looked confused at Cat who was taking another drink of her whiskey. "What do you mean?"

"Did you see her before you came to interview her?"

Kyle nodded and explained "We met in the elevator, she smiled at me and looked at me from head to toe, multiple times even. She also knew who I was- I don't mean the other guy but that I was your 'child'."

"Kyle, many people know that. We even did an interview about it. But what matters is that, that woman has the hots for you." Kyle spit out his drink, all over the floor in front of him.

"What!" His eyes were quite big as he said "No- No, that can't be true."

Cat placed an hand on Kyle's bicep "Kyle, you are a handsome young man. You are even better looking than Clark without glasses and that says a lot. Half the office is in love with you. Heck I think half National City is in love with your dazzling smile."

Kyle gulped and nodded "Okay- So she liked me- But about reporting, I think I like it."

"Good, Kyle. I am proud of you. It's good that you are taking a dive." Kyle nodded and took another swig of his whiskey. He was absolutely fucked.


	7. Corbem

"Lena!" 

Lena Luthor turned around and looked at Kyle, a smile playing on her lips the minute she looked at him. Kyle walked over and asked "I don't think you should go on with this."

"Why not?"

"They won't stop until you're dead."

Lena's voice grew colder "That's the thing, they won't stop. So must I hide at home all day? No, that isn't me."

They walked closer to the podium and Lena said "My brother is serving 32 consecutive life sentences. I guess I shouldn't be surprised there isn't a bigger turnout."

"But you're still taking an awful risk. Going ahead with the renaming ceremony with your life in danger."

"I won't have a life if I can't make this company into something positive." Lena took a deep breath and said "All it will be remembered for is Lex's madness." And with that Lena left. Kyle walked to the back of the group of people and listened to her speech. 

Of course it went wrong. Something blew up so Kyle quickly rushed away and changed, leaving his clothes in an alley. First he protected James who was helping a woman up and after that he looked at the L-Corp building and knew it needed to be held up. So he quickly rushed towards it and pushed it. 

"You're late."

"There was really bad traffic." Kyle would have laughed if he wasn't pushing a building to keep it up right. 

"Winn!"

" _ Kyle, Corben took out the southwest retaining column _ . Basically, he targeted the building's one weak spot. Just like the perfectly placed shot to take out the Death Star."

He said a little out of breath, since it was quite difficult to keep the building up"I don't need a Star Wars reference right now, Winn. I need a plan."

" _ If you repair the column the building should hold _ ."

"Repair it with what?" Kyle looked down and saw some sort of building material "I'm going to fix this building."

Clark said also out of breath "Go, go. I've got this."

Kyle quickly flew down and grabbed some steel beams, he went to the southwest retaining column and quickly fixed it using her laser-vision to mend it together. He grinned and flew out where he saw Corben and Alex fight. He quickly landed and that was the moment Corben decided to held Alex hostage. 

"Let her go!"

"You're gonna let me out of here." He said while he held Alex in a headlock.

"Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister, didn't he?"

"Luthor still has resources and reach even rotting in maximum security lockdown. Now I'm leaving and there is nothing you can d-" Kyle heard two shots, Corben fell to the ground, making room for Lena Luthor standing there, gun in hand.

"Bullet went through-and-through. But he needs a hospital. Nice work, Superboy."

He looked from Lena to Clark up in the sky and with that he grabbed Corben of the ground and flew him to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle sat in his office on the guest chair while Clark worked on the story about the problems with the Venture launch and L-Corp. Minutes later, when Clark finally finished he turned the story around for Kyle to read. Kyle motioned for the mouse and keyboard which Clark slid towards him. Kyle quickly read through it and made it a bit more of a non-biased story. In the end he placed his name at the byline and said "Send it." Clark nodded and quickly send it to Perry who would make sure it was on the press for the next release of the next morning. 

With that Kyle and Clark went to Kyle's home where they slept blissfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kyle woke up due to his phone chiming, he quickly grabbed it and saw it was due to a message from an unknown number. He quickly unlocked his phone and opened the conversation.

' _ Hello Mr. Danvers, I would like to ask you to come to my office as quickly as possible. I would like to thank you and Mr. Kent in person. _

_ -Lena Luthor _ '

Kyle smiled and nudged a drooling Clark awake, after some sleepy mumbling the other man was awake and with that they started the day and quickly got ready to go to Lena's office.

Kyle nervously stood in the elevator, for some reason the idea of Lena alone already made him nervous. When the door opened Clark walked past Kyle, who stood there waiting for something, Kyle followed him out and to Lena's secretary, Jessica Huang. Clark was the first to ask for Jessica's attention since the woman clearly was focused on something.

"We are here for miss Luthor, she invited us over."

Jessica Huang looked up and nodded, she buzzed them in by pushing a button and saying "Miss Luthor, Mr. Kent and Mr. Danvers are here for you, shall I send them in."

Kyle couldn't help but use his super hearing to hear what Lena said "Send Mr. Danvers inside alone please." He had to bite down a grin as he looked at Clark who was looking baffled. 

"Mr. Danvers," Kyle turned back towards the assistant "You are allowed to go in, alone."

He nodded, smiled and said "Thank you." She smiled back and with that Kyle walked to Lena's office, he politely knocked on the door, not wanting to be impolite.

"Come in."

Kyle smiled and opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Lena leaning against her desk, her arms folded, but she was smiling brightly.

"So, ms. Luthor, why did you want to see me alone?"

Lena's smile didn't fall one bit "I-I must thank you, I can see that you made the interview unbiased. Since some parts where written differently."

Kyle nodded and put his hands up "I thought Clark was comparing you too much to Lex when he interviewed you- so I needed to make sure this was written right, Ms. Luthor."

"Lena."

Kyle was a bit taken back but said "Lena, but I think you made a believer out of Clark. I-It wasn't too bad what he wrote, he just had some little pieces comparing you to Lex." Lena nodded and with that she buzzed Clark in.

Kyle walked a bit more into the room and a couple seconds later Clark was standing beside him. Lena folded her hands in each other and said "Mr. Kent, Mr. Danvers, I must thank you for what you both wrote. I just heard from your cousin that I might have made a believer out of you Mr. Kent, is this true?"

"I must say that I was wrong at first. But Kyle helped me see everything the right way, from time to time you can see Cat Grant in him," Kyle looked at Clark and smiled. "But for now we must go, we still have work to do, and the wrath of Cat Grant is even terrible for his 'son'."

Lena nodded and said "Of course, Mr. Danvers, I hope this isn't the last time we spoke."

He grinned at her while Clark walked out of the room. "I hope not either, and it's Kyle for you." He winked and walked out of the room, when he looked back he saw Lena with a look he couldn't decipher while the woman stared at where he just stood. 


	8. The Nerd

After one hell of a team up, defeating Metallo, later Clark was gone. Clark had left him with one advice, which was the sentence Kyle had used when describing what was happening: Just play along. So Kyle was going to do that, he was going to play along and act like Kyle, live like Kyle, and even breathe like Kyle.

Kyle just sat in his living room, feeling alone as heck again. He sighed and grabbed another beer, trying to do what humans normally do, drowning their sorrows in alcohol, but that can't ever work with him since he isn't human.

There was a knock on the door which made him just yell "It's open." While the door opened Kyle took another swig of his beer, really trying to drown his sorrows. Kyle looked back at whoever entered when he heard somebody clear his throat. A smile formed on his lips when he saw Carter and Cat, with many pizzas and a couple tubs of ice cream. He quickly put his beer down and asked while standing up "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"Mom said you had a rough couple of days. And I wanted to see my brother, so what's better than a movie night with pizza and ice cream?" Kyle chuckled and walked toward Carter and pulled him into a hug, it was like second nature- even though he had never done something like that with them. While Carter was tucked into his arm he turned towards Cat and motioned with his free arm for her to join. She smiled and entered the hug.

About a minute later they part and Kyle is the first to speak up "So biggest nerd of the world, which awesome movie choice do you have in mind today."

Carter tried to shove Kyle, who dramatically stumbles back "You're the biggest nerd, with your way too many PHD's." Kyle looked confused, did he have PHD's in here? "But I do have the fine choice of the Edge Of Tomorrow." He said as he pulled a dvd from his school bag.

Kyle chuckled and walked to the kitchen, with that he asked "What would you two like two drink before we do an family movie night."

"Do you have come Coca Cola?"

"Carter! You can't have cola on schooldays."

"But mom, it's Friday!" It was indeed Friday, so Kyle grabbed a glass and filled it with whiskey for Cat, for some reason he knew she wanted that on if they were going to watch this movie and for Carter he filled up a glass with Coca Cola. 

With the glasses in hand he walked back to the couch and gave each their drinks. Cat looked at it amused and said in a low tone "Thanks." Kyle just smiled and nodded. Then he sat down on the couch beside Carter and grabbed his beer. Carter pushed the play button and with that their movie night started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late in the night, when Kyle had brought Carter to bed, Cat said "I'm going to leave soon."

"You're what?"

"I'm going to leave soon. But until then I'm going to train you to take my place, understood?" Kyle nodded, for some reason he remained calm while Cat said it "And- I know this is much to ask but- Could you watch Carter until I come back?" Kyle nodded again, he could. If Cat needed to do this than she should do it.

"I will. He is my little brother Cat, but-" Kyle looked around "I might need to live somewhere else if I want to do that."

"We still have your room ready at my home- so, if you want to live there it's perfectly fine." 

Kyle nodded "Okay- If that's how we are going to do it than when do I move in?"

"Two weeks from now?"

Kyle nodded and grabbed his beer, he took the last swing and said "It's bedtime then, tomorrow the president will be here and some rogue Kryptonian escaped custody."

Cat chuckled and said "You're giving me, the person who acts as one of the parental figures in your life, a bedtime?" Kyle smiled and walked to his bedroom where he grabbed clothes, a pillow and a blanket.

He put it on the couch and shooed Cat out of the room and said "Go lay with Carter." She smiled before she left, Kyle knew he was doing the right thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle walked into Lena Luthor's office, Cat said that this would be one of the only stories he would ever need to write- so he had to do a good job. Kyle smiled when he saw Lena standing up when he entered the room "Lena."

"It's good to see you again, Kyle," They shook hands and Kyle sat down. "Um, if you have a parking ticket, I can have it validated for you."

He shook his head "No, no- I don't have one. Cat dropped me off- we were having a brunch, just the three of us."

Kyle sat down "Well, I'm glad to see that your second story ever is again about me."

Kyle chuckled "I think you might be the only person I will ever write a story on."

Lena leaned back in her chair, an eyebrow shot up "Do tell."

"I can't- not yet. But the thing is that I am going to get promoted. But to what stays a secret."

Lena chuckled and crossed her arms "I get that- company secrets and all that." Kyle nodded

"Before we start- I am sorry for my boss being such a jerk and dragging you into this only because you have blood connections."

"It's okay Kyle- I get it. They want to know what the sister of Earth's most notorious alien-hater what she finds about the Alien Amnesty Act."

Kyle nodded and grabbed his note-block and pen out of his bag. He clicked his pen as Lena said "I want to show you something." Lena stood up and walked to some sort of box, she opened it with her fingerprint and grabbed some weird device out of it.

Kyle stood up and asked "What is it?"

Lena proudly said "It's an alien detection device that allows," Kyle didn't need to hear more, he balled his hand into a fist and listed further "humans to find out who among them is not truly one of them. It's not market-ready yet," Lena walked back and leaned against his desk while Kyle had to keep himself from breaking his pen. "I mean, we're still developing the prototype. But we aim to have this device in every store, in every town all across America." 

"How does it work?"

"It's just a simple skin test. Okay, let me show-" Lena's eyes glide towards Kyle's balled fist as she asked "Are you alright? Am I- Why are you so worked up?"

Almost through gritted teeth he said "Lena- What do you want most?"

Lena was taken aback by the question but answered after some time "To not be thought of the same as my brother."

"And how is an device that takes away the free choice of aliens, also citizens of Earth, of wanting to stand out or not," Kyle sat down on his chair and said "Do you know slavery?" Lena nodded "So you also know that for many years black people didn't have rights," Lena nodded again "Would you want to fit it if you were black back then, would you have tried everything to keep it a secret by using makeup or something if you could?"

Lena stayed silent but finally nodded "Yes- Yes I would do that."

"Then why do you take that choice away? Create more discrimination, the chance to be truly free? Why don't you go to the other side, create something so they can blend in."

"So you are saying that I should stop with this because it's wrong on so many grounds?" Kyle nodded "And you will write about those new devices if they come on the market?" Kyle nodded again "So- You are saying that I should help the aliens?"

"Yes, Lena. From the moment I met you I knew you were brilliant. I know you can make things like that. So use your imagination and make the world better, don't divide it more." Lena nodded

"Okay- I- I will do what you advised me."

Kyle smiled and grabbed his notepad again "So ms. Luthor, I heard you were making some sort of imagine inducer, what would you hope that this device can do?"

Lena smiled and said "I hope that it can make the world a bit less divided that people start to understand that aliens and humans are alike, that we are both people. I- I want to reduce the discrimination- I don't want a second time we have the races war, but now species. I want for everybody to have an equal chance. So- I think this is the best way of doing it."

Kyle smiled and stood up "That's all I need Lena, I will create a whole story for you while you and your team create the idea- because I know you can do it. I will see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," When Kyle was almost out the door he heard "Kyle!" He quickly turned around as Lena said "Thank you, Clark was right- sometimes you remind me of the wise Cat Grant." Kyle smiled and waved goodbye before leaving.


	9. The Message

' _ Could you come to my office please? - Lena _ '

That's all Kyle got after the story about the image inducer was written. But now Kyle was following Lena's assistant, a different one than Jessica Huang, to Lena's office. The woman opened the door with a sweet smile so Kyle smiled back and said "Thank you."

Kyle walked in, came directly in eye contact with the woman who was sitting on her couch and said "Hi, I got your message," With his hands shoved inside his pockets he looked at the flowers and said "Those flowers are really beautiful."

"They're called plumerias. They're pretty rare."

"They remind me of my mother."

Lena held up the copy of Catco magazine and said "Was your mother a writer, too?"

"No, she was, um, a sort of lawyer? I'm not really sure."

"Well, you've have a natural gift with words. The article's amazing," Kyle laughed and sat down beside Lena, placing his bag on the ground. "I knew you were a great reporter from your joint-work with Mr. Kent, but this- this was a masterpiece. I'm happy you pulled me into the right direction when I needed it."

Kyle smiled at Lena who was leaning on her hand "Always."

"You know, when I was first adopted by the Luthors, I adored Lex. When he showed his true colors, I was crushed. I tried everything to reach him, to bring him back to side of good. But it was no use- and I was so blinded by trying to be different then Lex that I almost ended up like him. But-I- I am still not getting some stuff about you Kyle, you helped me- and want me to make something when you can clearly make it yourself."

"Why would I make it myself?"

"You have seven PHD's, you have exactly two more than I have. So- Why are you not making things like that yourself?"

"Because I am not the person who needs it. I could- But I can also help other people." Kyle had been rummaging through his apartment the first day he landed and found many blueprints. For some reason he immediately knew what it was about. Kyle grabbed his bag and pulled a blueprint out of it. He gave it to Lena and said "You know what to do with it." Lena looked shocked while she studied the blueprint.

"I- Wow, why are you giving me this? You could earn millions because of this."

"I know, but I don't need millions. I have a family and that's what matters most. This is for you to find people out there who want to come closer again. But until now you will have me." Suddenly Kyle grabbed towards his head- something was happening and it didn't feel right. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Kyle closed his eyes and squeezed them shut, trying to make it less- But nothing helped. Kyle felt arms on his shoulders, a cry for help. But he couldn't hear what. 

He opened his eyes again but everything was unfocused, the blackness slowly taking over. The last thing he managed to get out before the world truly turned dark was "Help."

~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle slowly opened his eyes, a hand immediately moved to his head. He had a killer headache. He quickly looked around and saw that he was in some sort of lab, it was clearly not a hospital room. Suddenly, through the throbbing pain, he heard footsteps, heels to be precise. He quickly looked to the side and saw Lena walking towards him. He felt strange, the feeling of that he forgot something. But he didn't, right?

He closed his eyes again, knowing she was there, and took a deep breath, suddenly he felt a hand on his head, slowly caressing it. While he had his eyes closed he asked "Would it be too cheesy if I asked: Am I dead?"

Lena chuckled and said "Yes- Yes it would, Superboy." Kyle's eyes flew open as he looked at Lena in full terror. The hand didn't stop moving as she said "You're okay Kyle, I am not going to do anything."

Kyle closed his eyes again, he didn't had the energy to keep them open and asked "Who knows?"

"Only me."

"What happened?"

"It appears some sort of attack on your mind," Lena's hand kept moving "I don't know what it was- but for now Kyle- I am going to write up a medical report and you are going to tell me every time this happens, understood," Kyle grimaced but nodded. "Sleep, I will be here when you wake up." Kyle nodded again and let the unconsciousness take over.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle slowly opened his eyes and looked around, true to her word Lena was sitting in a chair next to Kyle's bed, working. Kyle smiled, his headache was gone. But for some reason it felt like he forgot something. Kyle slowly dangled his legs off the bed, which made Lena look at him "No!" Kyle ignored her and just put his feet on the ground, and lifted himself off the bed. Suddenly two hands where on his biceps, holding him tightly.

Kyle looked up at Lena and asked "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you are okay- your whole body was limp when I had you brought here. Maybe some nerves had been damaged. I need to keep you here for check up."

Kyle glanced at his Rolex, a gift from Cat, and said "I need to leave. The President is due to sign the Alien Amnesty Act in fifteen minutes and I need to be there."

"Okay- Uh- Can't you just skip?"

"That will tarnish the reputation of Superboy, which is an awful name, but- It will tarnish it. So I need to be there Lena, I really do."

"Okay- But at any sign of it happening again you call me, understood?" Kyle nodded and with that Lena let go of his biceps. 

"Thank you for everything."

Lena smiled and said "No problem, now follow me."

Kyle chuckled and followed the woman out of the building. Since he had the President to protect.


	10. Hurt

Kyle went inside the room where the man from Daxam was being held. Kyle kept his distance from the man from Daxam- but Kyle was wrong, he wasn't the one trying to kill the President, no they had the real aggressor in custody after she kidnapped Maggie Sawyer. So Kyle was walking to the control tablet while he said "So, does everyone in this world have super powers or is it just us?" Kyle ignored him as he pushed the button to open the door. The door opened and Kyle walked in, he leaned against the door post as the Daxamite said "Uh, what's going on?" He titled his head a little and said "Thought I was a dangerous killer."

Kyle looked up at him and said "I don't know you at all. And it was a mistake of me to misjudge you just because you're from Daxam. You didn't try to kill the President," Kyle looked down and continued "And I apologise for assuming you did." Kyle stood up and said "My name is Kal-El, or on this planet Kyle Danvers, and I'm from Krypton. And just like you, I'm a refugee on this planet," Kyle smiled and said "Earth."

Kyle held out his hand to shake and luckily for him the man shook it and said "My name is Mon-El," They stood a bit awkwardly as he asked "So, uh, what now? Can you help me get in touch with my home world?"

Kyle looked down and said "You might want to sit down for this," Mon-El sat down so Kyle continued "When Krypton was destroyed the debris showered onto Daxam."

"Yeah, I know, that's... That's why I got out of there in a hurry."

Kyle nodded and said "Some of the larger masses struck Daxam's moon disrupting the gravitational force of the planet."

Mon-El looked confused as he asked "Wait, what are you... What are you saying?"

Kyle sighed "Daxam is still there, but it was ravaged by solar storms... It's a wasteland now," Mon-El stared in disbelief "Your home... My home... They're, uh... They're gone."

"Could- Could I have some time alone?"

Kyle smiled and stood up "Of course." And with that he left the room and went to his apartment 

When he entered his apartment there was a knock on the door. When he used his x-ray-vision he saw no other than General Sam Lane. Kyle opened the door for the man and immediately stepped aside to let him in. "Sorry to keep you waiting, sir."

"It's no problem Kyle, things like that can happen."

Kyle nodded and closed the door behind Sam Lane. "So what can I do for you, sir?"

Sam stopped inspecting the place and turned around towards Kyle "Why are you saying no to my daughter, son?"

Kyle gulped his saliva down and said "Lucy is just fresh out of a relationship, I am not a guy who wants to be a rebound or wants to be the guy who everybody thinks as the girlfriend thief."

Sam placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder and said "Look- I get that you need to be a gentleman, but I kinda like you. And you are a way better match for my daughter than any other man in this city. You're loyal, handsome and caring. And not some stupid man like that Kent guy. No, you have brains but you still are 'cool'," Kyle nodded and listened carefully "So give Lucy a chance, you aren't the rebound. You are the only one that she wants." Kyle slowly nodded, it- Did he feel something for Lucy? He had absolutely no idea... but he felt something for Lena... 

But Kyle took a deep breath and said "Okay, I-I will do it." He didn't really know why- but he wanted General Lane gone. 

Suddenly General Lane pulled him into a hug and said "Thank you son, I know you will make me proud," Kyle was completely stiff and was happy when Sam let go again and walked towards the door, he opened it and before we left he said "She will be here in five minutes. Prepare yourself."

Kyle put the lock on the door and slowly stumbled to his couch, when he finally sat down he grabbed his phone and dialled Cat's number. After it ringing three times Cat answered " _ Kyle, it's your free day. What's wrong? _ " Kyle kept staring at the wall in front of him and was completely silent. " _ Kyle- are you okay? Tell me what's wrong honey, _ " Kyle tried to speak but nothing came out. " _ That's it, I am sending Alex. Just- hold on okay? _ "

For the first time Kyle got an sound out, he let out a sob, one single sob and got silent again. Cat was saying something but it completely flew past Kyle, who didn't even flinch when he heard the door being kicked in. No he just stayed completely stayed still. He felt arms around him and that's when he broke. He didn't know why he broke but he did it. He didn't even know who was holding him- but he accepted the comfort from it. 

Kyle cried and cried. The last couple of days came finally falling down. Kyle took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but to no avail. He was close to blacking out since he was hyperventilating. He couldn't calm down. Nothing helped. 

His breathing became worse, the air that he breathed was little to nothing. Someone stabbed him and let something enter his bloodstream. His breathing became slower- as his eye vision turned even more blurry than before. Kyle gasped for air, but nothing came in. He closed his eyes again, wanting this moment to stop- wanting to give up.

The final moment finally came when he opened his eyes and saw that his vision was slowly turning black. He let out one last sob before he let his eyes fall close and the sleep take over. And with that he was gone.


	11. Dive

Kyle slowly opened his eyes, he felt terrible. He put a hand on his head, trying to make his headache less terrible. But it didn't work. So he closed his eyes again and sighed. Kyle rubbed his head and all but jumped when he heard somebody speak up.

"You know," Kyle sighed when he understood that it was Alex. "Cat was really worried," 

Kyle opened his eyes but quickly closed them again when the headache got worse "I'm sorry for that than- Just everything fell down at that exact moment."

A hand was placed on his shoulder "I get that, also Lucy came minutes later. Winn had to keep her out- does it also have to do anything with that."

Kyle groaned and said "Yes- Sam Lane came to my house. Asking me why I didn't want Lucy, so I explained it and all. And in the end I was stupid and agreed to date Lucy."

"Kyle!" Kyle grimaced since Alex was talking way too loudly "Sorry, I needed some strong stuff to get you down, hence the headache. But- Kyle, you have been very stupid. Lucy is obsessed with you. It isn't healthy to go into a relationship like that."

Kyle opened his eyes and sat up "But that's almost every girl I meet, Alex! Every. Single. One. Of. Them. Are affected by what you call the Girl Powers. I didn't want to give out a sent that makes women go crazy! I never asked for this!" Deep from the inside Kyle got confused- how did he know that. But he just sighed and waited for a response from Alex.

"I know. I know. And we have tried everything to stop it. And we can't just give every woman you meet a dampener." Kyle sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Those dampeners don't even work."

"Yeah, you're right. They don't, but I still don't get why Clark doesn't have this, it could be because you are a real child and he isn't, but- still."

Kyle sighed and asked "So you have sexual frustration about me and feel the need to kiss me, make me safe, protect me?"

"Uh- Basically, yes? I- I know it sounds strange with you being my brother and all but- I do have all of that and more."

Kyle groaned and put his pillow on his head. He dramatically fell onto the bed and mumbled he said "Does Cat have it too, and Eliza, does even Lois have it?"

"Yes they do- they all do. Even guys have this problem Kyle, since we had to update the name from Girl Powers to Love Powers, which is quite the terrible name. But a good name since we have to keep it under wraps."

Kyle hummed in response but he still didn't know what do do. So he put the pillow from his head and said "I need big sister advice, even though I am older."

Alex sat down on a chair and said "Okay, talk."

"I-I don't have much to tell, all I have is the question of what I do about Lucy."

Alex sighed and said "I-I don't really know. Maybe start dating somebody else so she will back off?" Kyle nodded "Do you have somebody in your life right now you like?" Kyle nodded again, Alex grinned and said "Do tell."

"Lena Luthor."

"Lena Luthor!?!" Kyle winched in pain since Alex yelled "You know that she is a Luthor, right?" Kyle nodded.

"And I don't care, she is just Lena to me. And she is nice and caring."

"Okay- I-It's your choice." Kyle nodded and stood up from the DEO medical bed "Where are you going?"

"I am going to put on one of those new suits Cat bought for me. And buy some flowers and then ask a girl out."

Before Kyle left the room he heard "Good luck!" With a grin on his face he flew to Hawaii, he had done some quick research about Plumerias when he got some free time. He plucked some and went back to National City, flying slow enough so the stayed complete. When he landed in his apartment he carefully placed them on the table. Within seconds he was changed and was trying to tie up his tie. 

When he failed multiple times he grabbed his phone, opened Youtube and searched for an great tutorial. He just settled with the double Windsor knot, which ended up great. With the flowers in hand he walked out of his apartment, completely dressed in a suit and dress shoes. 

With a smile on his face he walked from his house to L-Corp. When he opened the door to the main entrance of L-Corp a security guard walked up to him. "Mr. Danvers?" Kyle looked at him and nodded "I am Felix Hayes, Ms. Luthor directed me if you ever entered this building to escort you to her immediately, if she isn't in her office. At this time she is in the lab we brought you today. If you would please follow me." Kyle smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Felix just nodded and walked to the elevators. When he stepped inside, and nobody was there, he gave Kyle his own pass, one that would get him inside everywhere. Kyle looked confused and asked "For what is this?"

"This is so you can get in the places we can't come. Just like Ms. Luthor's private lab, the place you were brought. Ms. Luthor ordered us to do this so you can come to her wherever she is," Felix glanced to Kyle's flowers and asked "What are you going to do, sir?"

"I'm going to ask her on a date. My sister advised me to dive, since I'm terrible on the relationships part, never had luck, and I am smitten by Lena. She is everything I want in a woman and more."

Felix chuckled and said "That does sound like a guy who is smitten by a woman," The doors opened and Felix said "I can't go any further. So I wish you the best of luck sir. Report back to me if you succeeded. Otherwise we will have to come up with a plan."

Kyle chuckled, stepped out of the elevator. He turned back and said "Thank you."


	12. The Dive

Kyle turned back around and took a deep breath, he wasn't ready for this. But he had to do it, Cat had delivered him a speech about diving quite some time ago. But Alex was right, he had to do this. So Kyle took a couple steps forward, towards the door in front of him and used his pass to enter the first door. He was greeted by a second door, a mechanical female voice said "Please put your eye in front of the eye-scanner so it can be added to the system, Mr. Danvers." 

Kyle quickly did as told and thirty seconds later the door opened. There he was greeted by another big door. He knew there were three doors in total, but on his way out he could just walk out. But this- this felt like a little too much. "If you could put your hand on the hand-scanner Mr. Danvers. That will be the last step for the completion of your entrance clearance." Kyle sighed and put his hand on the hand-scanner. Again after thirty seconds the door opened. Kyle looked at the flowers and stepped inside. 

He took one last deep breath before yelling out "Lena!"

He heard a "Kyle?" Back from one of the corners of the room. Kyle didn't respond. With a steady and strong step he walked to the corner Lena was working in. When Lena came into clear view he smiled. The woman smiled back and asked "What can I do for you, Kyle?"

Kyle held up the flowers and kinda spit out "Would you like to go on a date?" Lena looked taken back and after a minute of Kyle being nervous since it felt like he got rejected Lena nodded.

"Yes- Yes, of course!" With that Lena all but flew herself around Kyle and held him tight. Kyle chuckled and put his arms around the woman. Kyle glanced at his watch while he hugged Lena and saw it was a perfect time to get outside and go out for a date.

When Lena let go of Kyle, Kyle gave her the flowers and glanced at his watch again. "Is there something wrong?"

Kyle looked up from his watch and while smiling he shook his head. But he felt the need to explain so he said "If it is that you want to go on a date today I am thinking about which restaurants I can just walk into by using my mom's name."

"Do you really call Cat Grant your mom?"

Kyle shrugged and said "From time to time I do."

Lena nodded and said "It's great that you have her as a mother figure."

"Yeah, she's great. She is everything Eliza isn't and Eliza is everything Cat isn't. So I have two perfect mothers who make the best out of me," Lena nodded but Kyle could see that something was saddening her so he spoke up again "But- Having a dad would have been great. I only have Carter but he is a little too young." Lena nodded again "Enough talk about me, that's for the date," Kyle held out his hand and asked "Miss Luthor, could I take you to the best place in National City?"

Kyle came up with a plan, apparently he was great at multitasking. Lena grabbed his hand and said "Of course Mr. Danvers. It would be improper of me to decline."

Kyle chuckled and said "You're the first woman who doesn't act all crazy when I talk to them. Even your secretary had been fantasising about me. So Lena, if you would have said no I would have been the guy who would have tried a million times after it. So- Declining once is always possible. But twice? Twice is too much." 

Lena chuckled and slapped Kyle's bicep, probably hurting herself in the process. But she didn't show. "Stalker."

"I would put up my hands in defence if there wasn't a beautiful lady holding my hand, whom I really want to go on a date with, but for now. I am going to drag you out of here," Kyle started walking with Lena beside him to the door "I must say, I'm terrible at dates."

Lena smiled at Kyle "Well Mr. Danvers, how shocking. I must say I am pretty bad myself so we can be awful together." Kyle smiled and nodded. With that they went outside, Kyle had planned everything out. He would grab something Lena would like and take her to the roof of Catco, he already had a blanket on the roof so he had everything he needed.

With a content smile on his face he asked, while they were walking hand in hand through the city, "Normally I would take you to an restaurant. But I am not really one to be there," Lena looked at him with a raised eyebrow so she explained "Just not my type of place to be. But- I do order take-out 90% of the time. So miss Luthor, which cuisine is your favourite?" 

Lena chuckled and explained "I'm dying for some good sushi." Kyle scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. Lena looked up at him and asked "Not that great at sushi?"

Kyle quickly grabbed his phone with his free hand and said "Normally I only eat it when Cat wants it. The rest of my family isn't a big fan of it either." While texting Cat with his free hand for a good place to get sushi. Cat just send ordered for him saying that everything would be brought to him. Apparently she had an idea what he was going to do. With a grin on his face he looked at Lena and said "I don't have to worry anymore. Cat took care of it."

Lena chuckled and with that Kyle walked with Lena to Catco, ready to take the elevator to the highest floor, where he worked, and then to take the stairs to the roof. After a couple minutes they finally arrived at the building, so Kyle opened the door for Lena who smiled and thanked him. Together they walked past security without a problem, the security team greeted them appropriately and together they walked to Cat's private elevator, since Cat gave him the green light to use it.

With a nervous smile on his face he stepped inside the elevator once the doors opened. Lena stood next to him and said "Why Catco?"

His nervous smile got replaced by a grin as he said "Just wait and see."


	13. Faded

Kyle opened the door and heard Lena gasp beside him, with a grin on his face and a blanket in his hand he motioned for Lena to walk further. Lena eagerly walked outside and looked around. Kyle followed her and walked into her personal space. He let the blanket fall on the dry ground and put his arms around her, since her back was turned towards him. 

It was like Lena melted into the touch, but Kyle noticed her shuddering. So he asked, by putting his lips to her ear "What's wrong?" There! It happened again, Lena shuddered. Kyle tilted his head to the side as the woman turned in his arms. Lena was giving him some sort of look he couldn't decipher. So he asked again "Is there something wrong?" Kyle still had his arms around Lena, but suddenly the woman stepped closer, like almost impossibly close.

Kyle frowned his eyebrows in confusion, a crinkle appearing, he wanted to ask Lena again when suddenly bright-red lips were on his. He was shocked- he didn't suspect this. But after a second or two he lowered his head and kissed Lena back. While they kissed his hands slowly lowered, not much higher than her ass. But he didn't touch it. Lena's arms found them self around Kyle's neck as she slid her tongue out of her mouth and asked Kyle for entry when she slid it against his lower lip. 

He happily obliged, almost with a groan when the thing in his pants started working when he thought about Lena, and specifically Lena with less clothing. A moan escaped Lena's lips when their tongues collided and a heavy battle for sheer dominance in the lust-filled kiss. 

Kyle knew Lena was standing on her toes, and while he wasn't thinking clearly he still came the conclusion that Lena needed to have some sort of relief. So he grabbed her by the ass, making Lena gulp combined with some sort of moan, and pulled her up. She quickly understood what to do and wrapped her legs around his torso. Making him carry her. After a couple minutes of when they first started kissing Kyle decided it Lena needed air. So he moved his lips to Lena's neck, making the woman whine as the needy woman she was, and slowly started kissing Lena there. 

Lena, who was absolutely breathless moaned multiple times while Kyle's lips where connected with her neck. But after some time she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Kyle by his hair and pulled his head up, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Kyle let out the first moan of the evening, his whole body was slowly warming up, feeling absolutely on fire wherever Lena's hands touched. 

When there was a knock on the door Kyle turned around, making Lena whine again. Kyle placed Lena down, but the woman didn't let go. He looked at her and whispered in her ear "Soon." She grinned and took a step back. With that he walked to the door and opened it. In front of him stood the head security holding a couple boxes. Kyle grabbed them from him, thanked the guy, before closing the door.

When he turned around he was pushed against the door. Two arms placed on the metal door around him. Kyle chuckled and moved down, slipped under one of Lena's arms out of her reach. He placed the boxes down on the ground and turned around. Just in time to see Lena coming closer again. Kyle knew she wasn't thinking clearly. So he flew up into the sky, out of Lena's reach. He looked down at her and asked "Are you positive you want everything to go that way?"Lena nodded ridiculously much and fast so Kyle landed, held his hands in front of him and asked "Which place would you like to go, mine or yours?"

"Mine."

Kyle grinned and ordered "Grab the boxes. And hold them tight." Lena did as told and with that Kyle grabbed Lena bridal-style and flew her to her house. He knew where it was since Alex had been on Lena's case since day one. He landed on the balcony and Lena opened the door and quickly walked inside. Kyle followed her while looking around the modern place. 

Lena placed down the boxes on the nearest table she found and with that she turned back to Kyle. A predatory smirk on her face. But Kyle took a step back, shook his head and said "No- No Lena. You don't get anything."

The girl whined which made Kyle chuckle "Nothing like that will help, Lena." He took a step towards her and saw Lena's whole body came to life. So he shook his head and said in an commanding tone "You're going to stay still, and completely still. Understood?"

Lena rapidly nodded and with that Kyle took a couple steps forward. He was just one step away from her. He grinned when she didn't do anything but stand still while watching him. Kyle took the last step and immediately placed a hand on her jaw, caressing it softly. He immediately removed his hand when Lena leaned into his touch and said "What did I say, Lena?"

Lena looked at him, an eyebrow raised and said "Not moving."

Kyle grinned and said "And what did you do?"

Lena looked down and mumbled "Move."

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

Lena looked up with a whole lot of confidence in her and said "Not to move."

Kyle smiled and nodded "Good job," He placed his hand back on her law and said "You know, this is only happening because you are affected by my powers. You want me- desperately need me like a  _ slut _ . Only because I send out some stuff that makes everybody go crazy about me. And you- you are no exception. So Lena, the question is: Am I ready for this, am I ready to take care of my little  _ slut  _ I can let do anything I want. Because we both know this will only get worse since you will be seeing much of me."

Kyle's hand didn't stop moving while he talked. He really thought about everything but came with a decision in the end "I'm proud of you for staying quiet my little girl. But I also know that your mind will be a haze every time I kiss you. Every time I hold you- touch you. Are you ready for that?"

Lena slowly and hesitantly nodded, Kyle thought it was more because she was moving than she was thinking clearly about the choice. With one last sigh Kyle said "You kno-" He stopped when he heard a sound. His hand stopped moving as he looked around. He wasn't ready for this...

_ A/N I have no idea what I wanted, but hey... Kyle is a dom. _


	14. Locked

The room got swarmed with many DEO agents. Kyle fell to the floor, his hands on his head. Waiting for whatever they came to do. Kyle looked in front of him and saw Lena get tackled to the ground. He quickly pushed up and protected Lena by blocking all the attempts to get her cuffed. Suddenly he heard it, the voice "Kyle," Kyle's head snapped towards Lucy "That's enough honey. Let them do their job, we are only protecting you." 

Kyle gritted his teeth, he wanted to hurt Lucy for this, but he kept protecting Lena. By the familiar sound of Lucy boots coming closer he knew she was going to do something. She stood in front of him, a hand on his cheek. Kyle moved his head away but she kept placing her hand there. Through gritted teeth he said "What are you doing?"

He looked back at Lena and sighed when he still saw her there. With his free hand, with the other he was trying to keep Lucy away, he pulled Lena to her feet. When he looked back another hand was on his cheek. He groaned when Lucy spoke "Kyle, darling, she clearly has you under some sort of substance. I-I'm sorry." Before Kyle could answer he felt a sting on the side of his neck. He put his hand up and felt an needle. Before he could do anything everything turned black and he slowly fell down.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle hummed in approval, his eyes might have been closed- but somebody was caressing his forehead and it felt great. In his sleepy voice he said "I could get used to this, it feels great."

The other person hummed in response, that's when everything came crashing down. He quickly opened his eyes and jumped off the bed. He stared at Lucy and said "Where. Is. Lena?" Kyle couldn't care that he didn't know where he was, all that mattered was that he had to find Lena. 

"Safely locked away," Lucy got up from the bed and stood merely inches from Kyle. The man took a step back "Kyle, you're with me. Why does that woman matter to you?" Kyle clearly heard the jealousy in Lucy's voice.

He didn't know what to do and said "Lucy, Lena didn't do anything to me. So I am going to ask you this once, where is Lena?"

"At the DEO," Lucy stepped forward, she slowly started caressing Kyle's cheek as she said "Why does that woman matter so much- I would do anything for you- and she? She is just somebody who wants to use you."

Kyle took another step back, and said while he was clearly more tense "Why are you doing this?" Lucy tried to take a step closer so Kyle said "No! Not closer. Explain. Now!"

"Kyle, honey? I- You're scaring me. Look, I get that you want to protect everybody honey, but Lena Luthor is a danger."

"To what!?!"

"Us! Don't you see it? That woman is trying to hold you in her grasp. She is going to use you! And for a fact you are already taken Kyle! You're mine!" Kyle took another step back, that sounded a bit too much like growling. 

When Lucy took another step closer he knew he had to stop it. So he flew through the closest window he could and went to the DEO. He landed on the balcony and walked inside, still in civilian clothes. With a steady pace he walked to the cells and entered the room Mon-El previously had been in. He saw Lena sitting on the bed, hunched forward. Lena looked up when Kyle entered the room, a smile immediately appearing on her face.

Kyle walked to the control panel and opened the door. He walked towards Lena and said "I'm sorry about this. I didn't expect Lucy would do something like this."

Lena stood up and nodded, she patted down the crinkles from her skirt and said "I get it, crazy ex-girlfriend and stuff. Sometimes you have something so crazy. But the main question is: Are you alright?" Kyle smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes. I am fine. Did Lucy or any of the other people hurt you?" Lena shook her head "Good, I grabbed your phone from the locker outside. Call your driver, I'm going to accompany you to L-Corp." Lena smiled and thanked him.

Together they walked outside, getting looks from every agent there. But they were waiting outside for Lena's driver, while Lena was on the phone with Jess, trying to clear up the mess that had been made. When Lena's driver finally pulled up Kyle opened the door for her and got in after her. 

When they were finally in the car Kyle said "I'm sorry for yesterday, I- I already said sorry for everything. But when we were about to it- I just don't know what came over me. Well, in fact I do know- And-" Lena shut his ramble up by placing a kiss on his lips.

When they parted she said "I never expected you to be a top. But I- I want to be the bottom for once, I want to listen to your commands. Because you- I know you will take good care of me. So- Kyle, there is nothing to be sorry for."

Kyle slowly nodded and said "It's something the Kryptonian body does. A male needs to be dominant, but also the best for his lover. Which is way too sexist. But hey, they aren't like Earth." Lena chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Kyle, like I said. I want to whatever you want me to be, because I get to be with you" Kyle nodded and kissed Lena again, with that they spent the remainder of the ride in silence. When they finally arrived at L-Corp Kyle was a gentleman again, by opening the door for Lena and holding out his hand. Together they walked inside, with Lena on the phone again since Jess had called her back

Kyle looked around the room and walked directly to the head of security. Lena looked at him confused but Kyle was already standing in front of the guy with his phone pulled out. A picture of Lucy clearly visible "If this woman comes here, shows her badge and whatever. Don't let her in. She will be denied. Ask for Alex Danvers as agent to come here. Deny everybody entry but my sister okay?"

The head security nodded and said "Okay, Mr. Danvers. What kind of risk is this woman? And what is her name?"

"You can call her an crazy ex-girlfriend or whatever she is to me. But her name is Lucy Lane, daughter of General Sam Lane, little sister of Lois Lane, the journalist," The head security nodded and so Kyle said "Good, thank you for your help." With that Kyle turned around to Lena who was standing there, waiting for him by the elevators, with a smile on his face he walked to the woman and pulled her into an empty elevator. He kissed her on the lips and said "You're safe now, my darling."

Lena smiled and said "I never expected for you to be protective, but I like it."

Kyle grinned and let go of Lena, he looked at the elevator door and said "I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess. But- I will be there to protect you Lena, I always will." The woman nodded and also faced the elevator door. 

She placed one last kiss on Kyle's cheek and said "I know." And with that the elevator doors opened.


	15. Advice

_ A/N I've seen the trailer. And I'm so mad at myself... just wow... why? Why did I have to watch it. Because it's killing me and it will kill me for quite some time. Which isn't the best in my case... but hey who else is slowly dying because they want the season now but also never? (Ow and if I don't forget you will get two chapters to try to feel better again) _

Kyle sat on the couch in Lena's office, his phone out as he tried to decide who to call or text. He just ended with the decision to call Cat, she had way more power than Alex so that could come in handy. Before he hit call he looked up at Lena, who was working. With a content smile on his face Kyle called Cat.

After a couple times of it going over Cat answered " _ Cat Grant. _ "

"Cat, I need some help."

" _ Kyle! Where are you? We were worried sick! _ " That was right, he had about sixteen missed calls " _ Please say you're okay." _

"I'm fine, mom. But- Lucy is going crazy. And- It's not good. She ordered Lena to be locked up since she thought Lena was using me. Which is not what she is doing," Kyle looked up at Lena who was smiling at him "But- I need some girl advice, how do I clearly tell Lucy to back off?"

Cat chuckled and said " _ Oh, you want- You need to go public Kyle. First off, make a picture of you and Lena kissing. With her consent place it all on the internet. Then- I think you should just give her a text explaining everything. And if that still doesn't work get a restraining order. _ " Kyle smiled and chuckled, Cat clearly came up with the right ideas. 

"Sure, thanks for the advice. I will see you tonight at dinner."

" _ Good, till tonight. _ " With that Cat hung up, Kyle looked at his phone and then up at Lena who was working.

Kyle cleared his throat, which made Lena look up, and said "I may or may not have some good advice," Lena raised an eyebrow so he continued "We need to make our relationship public," Lena opened her mouth to speak but Kyle said "And that is the worst idea possible for us. But if you want me, if you want this," He motioned between them "Then we need to get Lucy of our backs." Kyle stood up and walked to the chair in front of Lena's desk and sat down. 

"Why is she even doing this?"

"Ah, can't say, sorry. But for a fact, we never dated. And you will have this many other times. Maybe not as bad- but it will happen if you want this."

"So let me get this straight," Lena stood up and looked out into the skyline of National City "You want this, you want us?"

"Yes- Yes I do. I am not a typical guy who wants a nice looking woman, just to be sure. You know you're beautiful, right?" Lena chuckled so with a smile Kyle continued "No, I need brains. I need somebody who is smart and where I can have fun with. You look like that person. I don't know you that good, yet. But I think you're it for me."

Lena turned around, looking visibly confused "You already know I'm it?" Kyle nodded "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll do it. On one condition, we do a make-out photo," Kyle chuckled and stood up. He grabbed his phone, opened his camera app and walked towards Lena. Ready to start this new chapter with her.

"So just to be sure, Lena, I don't know your middle name yet, Luthor will you be my girlfriend?" Lena chuckled and nodded. With that Kyle looked one last time at his phone, he held it up, his finger ready to make a picture whenever he needed. He looked at Lena and pulled her closer with his free hand. 

Lena yelped but before she could say anything she was silenced by Kyle placing his lips on hers for a heated kiss. While they kissed Kyle took a couple pictures. And when he thought he had enough he slipped his phone into back-pocket of his pants and started to kiss Lena with his undivided attention. 

When they parted, since Lena needed air, Kyle gave her one last kiss on the cheek and grabbed his phone. He opened the gallery and showed some of the good pictures to Lena. In the end they just decided for a typical kiss picture. Kyle texted Lena the picture and went to his Instagram page, where he had about 12.4 million followers. He made his post ready with the caption of 'My beautiful girl, proud that she is here. @LenaLuthor"

About a minute later Lena showed her own caption, just one simple word that meant enough. "Always. @KDanvers" Kyle smiled and pulled Lena in for another kiss. The woman was clearly surprised since she didn't react immediately, but when she did it was everything Kyle would want and more.

When Kyle's lips weren't on Lena's again he looked at the picture and caption. He looked at Lena and said the word, making it not possible to return "Post it." With that they pushed the post it button, letting the whole world know they were one.

Kyle put his phone on mute and shoved it in his pocket of his suit. He wasn't ready for this- but it needed to be done. He sat down on the chair in front of Lena's desk and said, while crossing his arms "You know- I'm sorry our date ended like that. Soon you might become better in keeping a distance- so that you can behave."

Lena looked confused so Kyle asked "What do you think of me?"

"I think that you're smart, nice and good looking."

Kyle nodded and looked outside while saying "Good..."

"Why?"

His eyes snapped towards Lena who was sitting in her chair "Why what?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Oh- To see how bad it is in your case. But you started with an actual good thing, not just good looking, so- That's great." Lena nodded in confusion but didn't ask anymore. 

Kyle leaned back in his chair and asked "How many followers do you have, if I may ask?"

"24 million, why?" Kyle's mouth fell open as he sat there in shock, it wasn't anywhere near Cat's 82.4 million half inactive Instagram account, but it was quite much. 

"Just- wow. Okay. Uh- you have more then eleven million followers than me. That's- much."

Lena chuckled and with that Kyle stood up. He walked to the door and said "I need to go to work- but, I will see you tonight? For dinner, at your place or something?" Lena smiled and nodded. "Great, eight it is." Lena chuckled and with that Kyle left.


	16. Fight Club

Kyle sat in Lena's apartment, hunched forward while the show they were watching stood on pause, because Lena was getting wine and beer for them. But he wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about everything that was happening. He didn't know what was happening, but the fact that an alien, a peaceful alien, got killed by another alien was- strange.

But- That wasn't all. How Alex and Maggie worked with each other- felt so wrong. It's great that Alex could work that great with her- but Kyle felt left out. And work- work was getting more and more difficult with Cat being on his case since he had to learn the ropes. 

Kyle dropped his head and sighed. It's- it was great being with Lena and all, but he was broken and he didn't know if Lena could handle it. But most importantly deserved it. He knew things were changing since he knew way more about this life than before, only deep inside he was still Kara. Not Kyle, the guy who can do everything and has a terrible disguise. No, Kara. Poor Kara. A girl who lost her planet, didn't have good connections with her real family or anything like that. But- Kyle, Kyle had it all. Kon-El, or Kal-El was there for him. Ready to help whenever he needed it.

But Kara, Kara was the broken little Kryptonian, one that had to act like an middle-aged librarian to not stand out. Kyle couldn't care less, if people knew it was okay. His life was filled with love, coming from all directions. Not just one or two...

He heard the sound of glass on marble, he quickly looked up and saw Lena placing his beer on the table. She sat down beside him and said, while she didn't even look at him "There is no need to stop thinking Kyle, you clearly needed to set some things straight."

Kyle sighed and looked down again, he needed to tell the truth. "Lena?"

"Yes?"

Kyle didn't look up as he said, a lot less confident than before "I'm broken," He stayed silent for a moment before saying "I'm not half the man other men are. I-I fight with myself in my head. I have an appointment for tomorrow afternoon with a therapist," He looked up at Lena and said "I hope you can understand that I'm with problems, many in fact. And many things aren't clear for me. I-I understand if you want to call it quits because I'm not what you expecte-"

He didn't even got to finish his sentence since Lena practically yelled "No!" Kyle got confused and titled his head a little, in a much calmer voice Lena continued "I-You're not the only one who is broken in this relationship. I might not show it yet, but- we can be strong for each other if we want. So that when needed we can be weak- But Kyle, you might be an alien but you are still some bit human. You still have faults and with me, in this relationship, you should be allowed to show every side of you. From the perfect guy to the human." Kyle nodded and pulled Lena in a hug, making the woman yelp. But he couldn't care. He wanted that  _ perfect _ woman as close as possible. 

Kyle moved a hand to Lena's hair and slowly caressed it, after a minute of it he whispered "You know you're perfect, right?" Lena chuckled, but she didn't deny it. So with a smile on his face he connected his lips to Lena's neck. 

The effect was almost immediate, the second he lifted his lips of Lena's neck a whine escaped Lena's lips. Kyle chuckled and said "No, no. My darling, we are going to take things slow. When we are going to do that- when I am, just like you, too touched starved, then is the moment I will give you what you want. But until then, my darling, we are going to take things slow. Because I don't want this to be a sex-relationship. I'm in this for the long run."

Lena nodded and yawned. Kyle chuckled and stood up, with Lena in his arms. The woman yelped again but Kyle couldn't care. He shifted her into the bridal-style position and walked to her bedroom. He laid her in bed and said "Change, I will be with you shortly." Lena nodded and did as told while Kyle walked back and cleaned everything up, he almost forgot to turn off the television but in the end he did. 

He walked to Lena's room while he looked at his phone, a text from Alex ' _ Maggie and I got attacked. Don't worry, I'm alright. Maggie needs to be checked if everything is alright. Tomorrow morning we will talk about this, okay? Don't worry little brother. Just have fun with your girlfriend. _ ' Kyle sighed and put his phone away. He leaned against the doorpost of Lena's room. He looked at the back of the woman while she got in bed. A smile formed up his face as he looked at her. 

He sighed and decided that he would stay. He was still in the same clothes as the day before so he stepped inside the room, which got Lena's attention, and pulled off his tie. He shrugged of his jacked and slowly opened all the buttons of his shirt. He placed his clothes on a chair, he had his back to Lena so she couldn't see his body. 

Kyle kneeled down and pulled his shoes off, after that he pulled his socks off. And with a sigh he turned towards Lena. The woman gasped so Kyle immediately took a step back. Lena breathed out "Wow." So Kyle titled his head since he didn't know what she meant. Then he followed her line of sight, she was looking at his abs. So she chuckled and did the last thing he had to do. He pulled his pants down and walked to the empty side of the bed. He pulled the covers away and laid down beside Lena. When the woman seemed distant he did the only thing possible. He pulled her closer. And with that they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Kyle knew this had to be done. He went past security, but- He didn't want to let Lena feel like he used her. With a sigh the doors opened and he stepped outside. He walked past Jess' desk without saying anything, making the woman scoff. But he couldn't care less, he would get her some food so maybe he would be on her good graces. He opened Lena's doors and saw the woman standing at her desk.

"Using your unlimited excess, I see?"

Kyle nodded and put his hands in his back pockets. He wasn't ready for this. "I-I just need to ask you something." Lena sat down and made the go on gesture. So Kyle said "Do you know of a woman named Veronica Sinclair?" Kyle slowly walked closer.

Lena leaned back in her chair and said "Tight dresses, tattoos like Lisbeth Salander?" Lena nodded and said "Yeah, I know Roulette. We went to boarding school together. I never liked her," Lena leaned forward and asked "But the question is, why are you asking me this?"

"I need your help saving a friend of mine."

"You need to find her, don't you?" Kyle nodded, he was lucky that Lena understood what he needed. Lena sighed and said "Luckily I'm a Luthor," Lena started to write something down on a post-it note "of course I'm invited to her little pop-up," Lena pulled the post-it note off and said while looking up "Not that I'm interested in her type of entertainment."

Lena stood up and walked around her desk towards Kyle, Kyle sighed when she gave him the post-it note and said "Thank you, I owe you."

Lena chuckled which made Kyle get his signature crinkle so Lena explained "Kyle- You don't owe me anything. If there is anything I can help you with I will, just like you probably will help me." Kyle nodded and kissed her cheek. 

"Thank you darling." Lena nodded and with that Kyle left, he had to thank Lena properly later. But for now- now he will just thank her a million times over text. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start a new story or maybe 2
> 
> The summary: Having a secret that only three people other than the ones involving it know is pretty awful. Especially when your own sister even doesn't know it.
> 
> But the question is: Do we want another Kyle story, a Kara story or a Kyle and Kara story (2 stories)
> 
> Vote in the comments plz


	17. Her

Kyle was walking to Mon-El, to take him into his custody- to give him a life. He had asked the DEO to do this and Kyle knew this. He was almost in the training room Mon-El was in when suddenly somebody stood in front of him. Kyle quickly stopped walking, not wanting to hurt the other person. And that's when he felt it. He stumbled forward as he grabbed towards his head. He felt some liquid. When he looked at his hand it was drenched in blood. He looked forward and fell.

~~~~~~~~~

Kyle took a deep breath and opened his eyes, he really didn't want to wake up this morning. He sighed and pulled the woman beside him closer. He smiled, moved the woman's short hair and connected his lips with her neck. His hand moving to her hips. Suddenly the woman turned around- Lucy. Kyle flew out of his bed and stood there with his hands in front of him. 

Lucy sat up and asked "Kyle- What's wrong?"

"I-" He shook his head and said a bit calmer "I don't know," Lucy nodded and motioned for him to join her again in bed. Kyle nodded and smiled, she walked back to Lucy and laid down beside her, pulling her close. Kyle kissed her cheek and relaxed in bed "What do you have planned for breakfast?"

"I still have the pancakes from yesterday," Kyle nodded "Luckily it's Saturday so our free day. Dad's coming over tonight," Kyle nodded again "But until then- we are completely free." Kyle chuckled and looked down at Lucy's ring. He sighed happily when he saw the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

He kissed her and whispered "You know that I love you, right?" Lucy chuckled and kissed him back without saying anything. When they parted Kyle caressed her hand and asked "At what time is your dad coming tonight?"

"Seven, why?"

Kyle grinned and pulled Lucy in for a searing kiss, one that let the world see how much Kyle Danvers loved Lucy Lane, only daughter of Sam Lane. But what followed- that was a way better way of showing it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle closed his eyes and sighed deeply, he felt great. He looked at the woman beside him and pulled her closer. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and saw that Alex had texted him " _ Hey brother, we found Lena Luthor, she is locked away in the DEO. If you want to punish her you are more than welcome. If I may advise you, I would do it. That woman is just way too crazy. For now have fun with your fiance _ " Kyle chuckled and looked down at Lucy. He played a little with her hair and then removed himself from the bed. 

He quickly changed and walked out of the bedroom, texting Lucy where he would be in the meantime. He texted one of the drivers on duty and walked to the elevator. The driver texted him immediately back and just before Kyle walked outside he put his hair right. He stepped outside and was immediately 'attacked' by reporters. He chuckled and walked further to the car. He got inside and the driver took immediately off. 

Kyle sighed and grabbed his phone again. He texted Alex " _ Next time just make them say something to me than silently follow me or something like that. We both know I like to talk to people. _ "

Alex' response didn't took long " _ Sorry brother, I will tell them to evaluate the situation and based on your mood they will talk to you or not. Okay? _ "

Kyle grinned and quickly texted back " _ Okay, I'm coming to the DEO. You're there, aren't you? _ "

" _ Yes, I am. I will wait for you outside. _ " 

Kyle didn't reply back since the car stopped and his door got opened a couple seconds later. Kyle smiled and thanked his driver. With that he stepped outside and went inside the DEO building, one of the largest buildings in the city. 

Immediately Alex was at his side "So, how are you brother?"

Kyle chuckled and said "I think you should ask Lucy that."

From the corner of his eye he could see Alex grimace for a second before nodded and saying "Wow- That's a better morning than I had."

Kyle stopped and turned towards Alex, who looked nervous for some reason. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you know. All the stuff with Lena Luthor."

Kyle curtly nodded but asked "And the truth?"

"Just- Lonely I guess." Kyle bit his lip and after a second he pulled Alex into a hug. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way- We could do Siblings Night again if you want."

Alex shook her head and said "You're too busy. With everything going on. But- I will keep it in mind if needed."

Kyle nodded and smiled, with that he started walking to Lena's cell. Before he entered the room he said to Alex "Just wait outside, I will talk to her myself." 

Alex grinned and nodded, she knew what he was about to do. Kyle opened the door and stepped inside. He saw Lena, asleep on the bed, and without a problem he opened the cell door and kneeled beside her. He slowly caressed her head and that apparently woke her up. The woman mumbled something which made Kyle smile. Suddenly she sat up and looked tiredly around. After a minute she asked "Thank you for being here, darling, I- I- they took me when I just was trying to work."

Kyle smiled and sat down beside her on the bed "And why do you think they took you?"

"I don't know."

Kyle nodded and said "I do know," Lena looked confused so he explained "You- Lena Luthor, are crazy. You tried to break up me and Lucy. You- tried to get in bed with me. You tried to use a God, your ruler, to your own advantages," Kyle stood up and walked to the other side of the door. "We both know why you failed. Because I don't fall for people like you."

Kyle walked to the control panel and closed the door. He walked back to stand in front of it Lena suddenly stood up, her eyes shining a strange colour. So Kyle took a step back, the door opened behind him. So he quickly looked back. Within seconds his arms were filled with Alex. He looked confused since Alex never would cross lines like that.

Kyle pushed Alex off him and said "Alex, is everything alright?" Alex shook her head and with that Kyle took another step back. He didn't know what to do. He tried again for her to speak "Talk Alex, talk," Alex didn't say anything and walked to the control panel of the cell. Kyle looked visibly confused, but he didn't do anything when Alex opened the cell door. All he said was "Alex- Why are you opening that door?"

Alex turned towards him and asked "What is she to you?"

"Just some crazy woman, why?"

"The Kyle I knew- know- would never said that about her. I'm going to explain this once. That woman, Lena Luthor," Alex said while pointing at Lena "Is your girlfriend. All of this- this whole world isn't real. I ask you one thing, as my little brother for you to do. Is just accept that this isn't real. Trust me for real." Kyle slowly nodded and with that he looked at Lena.

That woman was looking at him longingly, like she wanted him. He looked back at Alex and was about to speak up when the door opened. He quickly turned around and came face to face with Lucy. He smiled and scratched the back of his head. Lucy walked forward and pulled him into a kiss. Kyle kissed her back but it felt wrong, he had seen Lena- Lena had this pull. One he didn't had with Lucy. 

So Kyle spoke up "Lucy, could you leave for a second. I wasn't done with Lena yet. But I promise you, when I am finished with that  _ filth _ , I will make you only remember my name." Lucy grinned and nodded with that she left the room. Kyle turned towards Alex and said, while wiping Lucy's lipstick away, "So, what do you need me to do? Because- I trust you."

Alex looked at Lena and motioned for her to do something. Suddenly Lena was walking to Kyle, he wanted to run away- only remembering bad things about her. But he trusted Alex, right? He could do this. Lena walked into his personal space and pulled him down. Kissing him roughly. With that Kyle remembered everything again. He remembered Lena, he wanted Lena. So he quickly kissed her back, pouring every bit of feelings towards her in it. He closed his eyes, but suddenly he didn't feel Lena anymore.

He quickly opened his eyes and looked around, he was in some sort of facility. He looked beside him and saw Lucy hooked up to some wires. That's when he felt it, he too, was hooked up to something. He quickly looked around and was greeted by two other bodies moving. He smiled when he saw Lena and Alex getting some needled out of them. He also saw Winn and J'onn in the room, saying something to him. But he couldn't hear them. The only thing he could hear or think about was Lena. So he quickly pulled the wires out of him and stood up. He helped Lena up and pulled her in for a kiss. He was going to thank her, because without her- without that kiss he would have stayed in that hell hole.


	18. Concerned

Kyle sat on the DEO medical bed. It was safe to say that he felt terrible. But he was alive and Lucy was taken into custody. Something deep inside Kyle kept saying that this wasn't the end of Lucy's tries. But- he felt worse about his mindset in that world. He was their ruler, their better. But- Kyle wasn't anything like that. Lucy made him be. With a sigh Kyle put his head in his hands and tried to think clearly.

He felt arms around his neck, which made him look up. He came eye to eye with Lena and smiled. Lena shook her head, which clearly made Kyle confused so luckily she explained "There is no need to act like you're all okay." Kyle slowly nodded and looked down again.

After minutes of silence between the two of them he spoke up "I was there God," He looked up "Their ruler. Their boss, and I-I was ruling. Together with Lucy, I have no idea why I got that power- But it felt great. And Lucy- Lucy was my obedient girlfriend. Everything I could ever want in a girl. But even then it felt wrong. I could have had everything, but again I lost it.

Lena's hand moved to his cheek as she removed a tear Kyle didn't know fell down. He sighed and rested his head against Lena's front. "I wanted to hurt you- So badly. Just because you hurt Lucy and mine's fake relationship." Lena nodded "But- When I looked at you, you had some pull. Like you were right. And then Alex- Alex asked me to thrust her. Which I did, only because I could see you," Kyle sighed and asked "What was I connected to?"

"Some new military machine. We don't know what it did, but all we know it is that you and Lucy were in a imaginary world. Not created by you, but by her."

Kyle nodded and looked out of the window, he had failed everybody. Including Mon-El since it wasn't safe enough to get him into his custody. Luckily for Kyle James had offered to do it. So now, in the days Kyle was going to learn how to be James' boss, James could look after Mon-El with some help from the DEO. Kyle sighed again "I have a feeling that this is going to happen again," He saw Lena nod "But- Until then, I'm yours. I will always be yours," He saw Lena nod again and with that he let himself fall down on the bed, he was exhausted. while he stared at the ceiling he said "I had sex with Lucy."

He looked at Lena for any kind of reaction but all he got was "Okay."

"Okay? You're not mad?" Lena shook her head. "Good- Good, I thought you would be mad- But I also get why you aren't. I wasn't myself since I clearly wanted to hurt you, and I-I could never hurt you."

Lena sighed and asked "Is that really it, you saying that you can never hurt me and I have to take your word for it?" Kyle looked at her confused and nodded "You know that everybody always leaves or hurts me?"

Kyle shook his head, he clearly didn't know that. He stood up and said, while holding his hand out of Lena "Then- Let me show you how much I care about you." Lena looked confused but grabbed his hand. With one perfect movement she was in his arms and they were in the air. He quickly flew to her apartment, wanting her to feel the best way possible. He landed on her balcony and put his hand on the scanner, letting the doors open immediately. He grinned when Lena yelped because of this, since he was only balancing her on one arm. When the doors finally opened he super sped to Lena's room and all but threw her on the bed, he quickly hovered above her. 

A grin formed on his lips as the woman looked quite excited of what's about to come. He kept hanging above her, waiting for her to break the unspoken rules. But she didn't, so Kyle smiled and leaned down. His lips slowly meeting hers in a kiss. They started off slow, trying to find the boundaries. But when Lena had to get some air Kyle said "You're on birth control?" Lena nodded "Good. Because I'm going to fuck you so hard, my pretty girl, that you won't even remember your own name." Lena gasped, her eyes widening. Kyle knew what it was, she wanted it. She wanted him. So with a grin he captured her lips again.

This time the kiss was rough, the boundaries were gone. The rules didn't exist anymore and all Kyle could think about was that  _ his _ girl should be taken care of. Kyle pulled back, letting his little slut whine. Kyle chuckled and said "Yes, yes. We both know you are my little girl. So- To let you feel great we have a few rules. Rule 1," Kyle bit down Lena's neck, making her moan, hard. "Green is go, yellow is softer, red is stop, this goes both ways, just say if I hurt you," He licked the bite mark, and felt Lena shudder underneath him. "Rule 2," He sucked on Lena's skin, leaving a mark in the process. "In the time you are with me in this relationship every time you cum it's because of me. And nobody else, well... maybe when I want to see a show... You will be allowed to touch yourself," Lena nodded and whimpered since Kyle bit down again. "Rule 3," Kyle slowly licked the wound, no blood was drawn, making Lena moan, loudly. "You, my little girl, follow my orders. No punishment will come since we don't have that kind of relationship, but rewards... they will be great, understood?" Lena rapidly nodded and with that Kyle lifted himself up.

He was going to do this right. He was going to order Lena around, make her panties drenched since she was so aroused. He would do it all.


	19. The Nasty

"You're going to pull of your shirt, my pretty girl, and then you're going to wait patiently," Lena quickly nodded and pulled her shirt off. "Words. Lena. Words."

Lena looked up, in the middle of her task, and said "Yes, Kyle. I'm sorry."

"Good." Kyle grinned and pulled his shirt off. He walked out of the room, letting Lena get it cold, and walked to her kitchen. He grabbed some yogurt and a spoon and promptly walked back. When he entered the room he raised his voice since he saw that Lena had wrapped a blanket around herself "Lena!" Lena looked up in shock "Did I give you permission to grab a blanket she shook her head and quickly shrugged it off. 

Kyle sighed and shook his head "My little girl, it appears you have to be taught a lesson," He saw Lena eyeing to his abs so he sighed and walked closer "You want to touch them, don't you?" Lena nodded. "No, no. Words Lena. Words."

"Yes- Kyle, I-I want to touch them. They- They look like they are made out of marble." Kyle chuckled and sat down on the bed beside her. 

"Pull your bra off." He said while he took a bite from the yogurt. He glanced at her and said "Lovely day isn't it? You waiting to get what you want. While you can see me in all my glory." Lena whimpered, which almost made Kyle chuckle but in the end he took pity on her. He stood up, placed the yogurt beside the bed and turned back towards Lena. Who was sitting perfectly.

He walked forward while she followed him with her eyes, he put his hand under her chin and slowly caressed it. "My beautiful-  _ beautiful  _ little girl. You're a fast learner. So, tell me what you want."

Lena's voice was hesitant "I-I-,"

"Words, Lena. Words."

Lena spoke up, way more determined "I want you to fuck me senseless." Kyle grinned at the name, it was her way of showing respect. Something she needed to show him. 

"Well, my little girl," His voice was low as he spoke. It was almost like he growled. "Undress, but leave your panties on." And Lena did as told, Kyle just watched as the woman undressed and sat as she previously sat on bed.

He pushed her down, making her gasp, and kissed her down her neck. He finally found her pulse-point, since he heard her whimper when his lips left that place, he put his lips on the place again and sucked, hard. The woman made a sound mixed between a gasp, moan and a whimper. Kyle smiled as he moved down, he placed a hand on the upper side of Lena's lacy panties. 

His mouth hit the jackpot, Lena's boob. A whine escaped Lena when he just stopped before he hit her nipple. But he has going to go further. He was going to give what she wanted. He rested his chin on Lena's torso and looked at her, the woman wasn't waiting patiently since she pulled his head up, by the hair, for a rough kiss. Kyle chuckled and kissed her back, she would pay later for breaking the rules. But today- today he was going to take care of his girl. 

When they parted, well more like Kyle moved away, he went to her nipple and sucked, hard. "FUCK!" Kyle chuckled and moved his hand from Lena's panties and slowly started to play with Lena's other nipple while he bit on the woman's sensitive nipple. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes Kyle, like that. Please-" She sounded already quite out of breath "More."

Kyle happily obliged and licked Lena's nipple. A loud moan escaped the woman's lips, Kyle loved the sound of that. A beast inside him awoke. He felt the urge to go further, to do better. To feel more. So he quickly looked down at Lena's panties and decided that he would just rip them off. So he did. The woman gasped but Kyle couldn't care anymore. He put his tongue around clit and started teasing her. She was really wet already, and she tasted divine. "Kyle," It came out as a hiss, she wanted it. "Fuck me,  _ please _ ." 

His tongue slowly got closer and closer to Lena's clit, and at that moment he decided it would be smart to just do it. So he pulled his pants off, pulled his boxers down and let Lena see his full 7 inch hard glory. He groaned as one hand moved around his shaft. He looked down at Lena as her hips buckled. He groaned again, since it did things to his body seeing Lena wanting him like this. 

Lena moved into position and with that Kyle slid his into her. A moan escaped his lips at the first contact. He looked down at Lena who was whimpering. He groaned and slid further into Lena's body. It felt great, like her body was meant to be for his. He moved further into her body, the last bit. He saw Lena shake and knew she couldn't hold much longer, but neither could he. His body was bursting from pure arousal. When Lena let out a moan he knew she did it, he felt Lena's pussy burst with excitement as the 'juice' excited her body past the little room that was left, between Kyle's penis and the walls of her clit. And he yelling of his name was said perfectly, something filled with an emotion Kyle could only describe as lust.

The feeling of Lena's climax against his penis was unbearable. It took him into his own climax, his own cum coming out of his body and entering Lena's pussy. Minutes later, when all his seed had finally left his body he slid out of Lena, who was breathing heavily and as he laid down beside her on the bed. 

"Good?"

While panting Lena said "Good."

Kyle grinned and pulled her closer, letting the woman fall asleep first before he decided it was time to rest.

**_A/N This was my first time writing smut... I-I'm scared. What is fanfiction doing to me. But sorry for the not that great of a chapter, this was mostly me tasting the new kind of fanfiction_ **


	20. Gay

Kyle sat in the chair in his office, he was looking at some marketing plans when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up, a smile on his face when he saw Lena walking in. "Lena! Surprise visit to Catco?"

Lena sat down on the chair in front of Kyle's desk "No, I'm here to see you, actually."

Kyle grinned and asked in a teasing tone "You are?"

Lena nodded and said "Yeah, L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend. It's a gala fundraiser for the Children's Hospital after that horrific attack on their new building," Lena took a deep breath and continued "I was hoping you'd come, as my boyfriend."

Kyle leaned back in his chair and said "If I have this correct will you tell me your plan?" Lena nodded "You're making a trap, aren't you?"

She chuckled and nodded again "I suspected you would know what I was doing within seconds. I-I Could use the man in blue for this one. But I would like to spend the night with you, it will probably be boring and all but- It would mean the world to me."

Kyle sighed and nodded "I will be there, now your plan?"

"A black-body field generator."

Kyle gasped, threw his hand in the air and said "Why didn't I come up with that!"

Lena chuckled and said "You're so extra."

Kyle smiled at her "And you like it."

Lena ducked her head "Yes- Yes I do."

There was a knock on the door making Kyle look up from Lena, Cat. "I need you to write an article about Cadmus," Kyle nodded, somebody had to do this. And his articles had been doing quite well. "Don't be objective, shape their form of thinking into the way you want it." Kyle nodded again, with that Cat left again. Grin formed on his face as he looked back at Lena who was clearly looking amused.

"What?"

"I didn't know Catco did that."

"The wise words of Cat Grant while we were playing Settlers of Catan: Use your influence. Which was quite the thing since she had the best wood industry in the game."

Lena chuckled and suddenly there was another knock on the door, Kyle looked up, confused since he hadn't planned anything with anybody. He quickly changed his whole demeanour, his gaze became cold and his jaw was clenched. "Lucy."

"Hello Kyle," Lucy stepped inside, she glanced at Lena but didn't say anything. She walked further and leaned on his desk, her boobs clearly showing. But Kyle just looked at her face, he couldn't care how much she was going to flash him. That woman was placed on his not-nice list. "I'm here to take you out, just like we had planned."

Kyle leaned back in his chair and said "Lovely to ask me on a date, but I must decline. My lovely girlfriend is sitting here."

"Oh, that  _ slut _ , she isn't worth anything. You saw it, didn't you? The real her."

Kyle chuckled, but there was no nice emotion behind it. It was actually scaring him that he could be this cold "Ah, the way you see her. Maybe you should have been in a world I created, then you would see the way I see her. And it's safe to say she is close to a Goddess."

Lucy clenched her jaw and walked out, but not before saying "I will get you Kyle. I will find a way to get you. You're mine."

Kyle looked back at Lena, who was looking at him with a look he couldn't decipher "What?"

"I-I- That was hot," Kyle chuckled and leaned back in his chair again "But I need to go, take care of some business- I mean work! Work!"

Kyle chuckled and said "You're going to wait until tonight. If you do anything before that you will be punished, like not hurt or anything- but I will be sad you didn't do it without me. Okay?" She nodded and hurried out of the room. Kyle knew that that evening was going to be eventful.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle walked around the corner of the apartment complex, to his front door, when he saw Alex standing there a donut in hand. "A donut? You never eat sugar in the middle of the day. What's wrong?" 

"I'm feeling confused about something."

"Okay..." He opened his door and walked inside, letting the door stay open so Alex could come in. He hung up his coat and walked to his fridge, taking a beer out of it. "You want one?" Alex sat on the stools at the kitchen island. She nodded, so he grabbed another beer and pulled the crown caps off it. He took a long swig from his drink and placed Alex' in front of her.

"You okay?"

"I had the weirdest day ever, Alex. First Lena came to me asking to go to her Gala, then Cat ordered me to write a biased piece about Cadmus, which I finished, and then Lucy came and threatened me or something," Kyle sighed, took another swig of his beer and said "So, Alex. Where do you need me for, because you can tell me anything, alright?" Alex sighed and nodded "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. I, um..." She cleared her throat "Just, uh... I wanted to talk to you about something. Something about me," Kyle nodded and made a go-on gesture. "It's about Maggie."

"Your cop friend?" Alex nodded

"She and I started working on a couple of cases together. And, you know, we started hanging out after work. And you know, I... I started, um..." Alex sighed "Thinking about her."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean... Um..." Alex cleared her throat again and nervously played with her hands "I started to... Develop feelings... for her."

Kyle looked at her and said "Like romantically?" Alex nodded, Kyle took a swig from his beer and asked "So she is gay?" Alex nodded again. "And are you saying you're gay too?"

Alex sighed and said "I-I- I don't know. I'm just trying to make sense of it all. It's so- complicated."

"Alex," he placed a hand on hers and squeezed is softly "It kind of sounds like you're coming out to me. Have you felt like this before?"

Alex shook her head "Not like this."

"Have you ever been with a girl?"

"No. Never."

"And are you telling the full truth right now?"

Alex shook her head "I've been up all night, thinking about it. Maybe I've had thoughts like this before." Kyle nodded.

"So, you're gay," He stood up, he saw Alex tense as he walked around the kitchen island. He pulled her into a hug and said "I'm proud of you for saying this. I will always be there for you. Okay?" Alex nodded against his shoulder, she was sobbing. Kyle sighed and slowly started to rub her back. "I'm so proud of you."


	21. Gala

Kyle stood beside Lena, the whole evening had been rather slow. But he couldn't care, they were holding hands, in public. Lena was talking to some old rich dude, Kyle couldn't seem to pay attention. But he was there, and that mattered to Lena so it mattered to him too. Suddenly he knew what he had to do, a grin appeared on his face as he said when there was a short silence "I must excuse myself." Both Lena and the old man nodded and with that Kyle walked away.

Not a minute later he landed in the middle of the group, a smile playing on his lips as she saw Lena turn towards him. "Ms. Luthor."

Lena smiled and said "Superboy, I'm glad you could make it."

"I still think this is a bad idea," Lena raised an eyebrow as a challenge "But- I will be checking the perimeter for any kind of unusual activity. I will be back at the first sight of danger." Lena curtly nodded and with that Kyle flew up in the sky again. Again less then a minute later he stood beside Lena again, playing the great boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle sighed, it was all over. They had won, Lena's plan had worked and luckily nobody got hurt. It was a bit strange when he saw his best friend come out of under the podium together with his girlfriend but they stopped the bad guys. Kyle quickly left and changed, he run from the bathroom like he hadn't been there all the time. Eyes were set on him "Uh-" He looked around "Jesus... What did I miss?" Suddenly Lena stood in front of him and pulled him into a kiss. 

She wanted to go further but Kyle drew back and whispered in her ear "Not here darling, not here."

Lena silently groaned so Kyle grabbed her hand, they had to clean up a mess, together. And with that they talked to people, helped people and did it all together. When they finally could leave they were sitting in Lena's town car together. Kyle leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes. He felt Lena's head lower on his shoulder and with that he sighed "It's a pretty fucked up world, isn't it? Humans trying to create fear against aliens to rid them of this world," Lena hummed in response "What do you see when you look at me?"

"I-I think a human," Was Lena's response "You're nothing like a God since you make mistakes and things like that- so basically a human with extra abilities. Just- Just like those with autism, you know? You have more to fight against but you also have more you can do." Kyle nodded and placed a kiss on Lena's head.

"Thank you."

Lena looked up at Kyle and asked "For what?"

"For seeing me as normal. Not- like a better." Lena nodded and rested her head again on Kyle's shoulder. Their relationship was like any other, flawed. But they knew they had each other and that was all that mattered.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ A couple days later _

Kyle sat in his apartment. He was drinking some whiskey, which he clearly liked, going over a rapport with a mistake for the hundredth time, trying to see if his brain wasn't making up any of it so he could send it in. The last couple of days had been hell with some alien parasite draining him.

A knock on the door startled him, he quickly stood up and walked towards it. He knew who it was on the other side of the door, but what scared him was her heartbeat, it was fast like hell. So he quickly pulled the door open, it almost flew of his hinges, and with that Alex flew herself at him. 

He quickly pulled his arms around her, comforting her. Since she was sobbi- no crying. He closed the door and just didn't know what to do. "I-I I made a mistake." Was all he heard from Alex.

"What was your mistake Alex?"

"I-I shouldn't have said anything," Alex had stopped crying at this point, the things she said where muffled but Kyle couldn't care, since he could hear it all "I should have just kept my mouth shut," Alex wanted to move but Kyle held tight onto her, she needed comfort at this hour so she would get it.

"What happened?" One of his hands moved to her head as he slowly started to rub it.

Alex stayed silent for a long time before she let out a single sob and said "She doesn't like me... like that." Kyle sighed and pulled his sister closer, who was crying again. He was getting mad at her, at that Maggie. "It- It was so _ humiliating _ ." Nope, he was furious. 

"Do you want me to throw her into space?" Alex shook her head "Okay, I would have done it for you. You know? I will always do that if you need it," Alex nodded against his shoulder. "What do you need Alex, just tell me and I will do it."

Alex' voice was timid as she said "Could- Could we just curl up on the couch and watch some awful movie, just like the old times." Kyle smiled and nodded, he remembered a couple of those. The last one had been siblings night months ago, since they both had some problems to deal with no other had been done. 

"Of course Alex, of course." And with that Kyle guided Alex to the couch and walked to his fridge to grab two beers. He placed one in front of Alex and said "Only three, no more. Okay?" Alex nodded and was shaking, so Kyle grabbed the remote from her hands and searched for a good movie himself, in the end he decided for Sharknado, which surprise, surprise ended being a terrible movie.

He had laughed and laughed, and even Alex had laughed due to the bad movie. So in the end, when Alex fell asleep in his arms, Kyle was okay. He felt good, because his sister was okay. Or would be okay.


	22. The CEO

Kyle looked up at the ceiling, today was the day he was going to move in with Carter and Cat. His stuff was already packed in boxes at his house and now he was lying in bed next to a sleeping Lena Luthor. He wasn't ready for this, but it had to be done since he already took a couple days extra. But that also meant that Cat would leave that day. And Carter would be under his jurisdiction.

Kyle sighed and put his free arm under his head, the other arm was under Lena holding her close. Kyle glanced at the sleeping Luthor, a smile playing on his face. It was great to be in this relationship with her, but- Kyle kept thinking about what would have happened if he was a woman, would he had done something? Or would he had backed out and left those feelings deep inside him, thinking it was the friendship?

Kyle smiled again when Lena nuzzled into him, she was clearly tired since they had been packing all of yesterday. Luckily for him Lena was understanding of that Kyle couldn't do that much with her anymore. Kyle looked back, up at the ceiling, and sighed. He was taking a big step with having Carter under his jurisdiction and him being Superboy and all. But of Cat trusted him he would trust himself too.

He might be never ready to become a parent or something like that, but he could. He could juggle it all, being the CEO of Catco, Superboy, 'father' of Carter, boyfriend and big brother to Alex, who clearly needed it. With one last sigh he let his eyes fall close, ready to catch some sleep so that he was ready for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle had finished bringing the last box to Cat's place. He sighed, and plopped down on the couch in Cat's- his apartment beside Lena. He grabbed the beer she had grabbed for him from the coffee table and took a swig of it, Cat and Carter would be home soon and after that they quickly had to got to Catco for the press conference.

Lena placed her head on Kyle's shoulder and asked "Are you ready for it all, my love?"

Kyle chuckled, clearly liking the idea of her calling him her love, as he said "Yes- I am. And if I have problems I will have you or Alex to help me get through them." Lena nodded and with that Kyle, knew for the umpteenth time that Lena was absolutely great- perfect even.

Kyle took another swig of his beer, placed it on the coffee table again and said "Sometimes I wonder what feeling on love feels like. But- I just have to think about you and who you are just to get a smile on my face, I would ask you the question, is that falling in love?" Kyle sighed "But I already know the answer: Yes," Kyle took a deep breath and said "Lena Luthor, I love you."

It was like Lena froze, her heart skipped a beat as she looked at Kyle, wide-eyed. It took more than a minute before Lena reacted, she sounded broken but there was a hint of determination in her voice "I-I-I love you too."

Kyle smiled and kissed Lena on the lips, it wasn't rough or anything, it was rather simplistic but filled with emotions. Kyle placed a hand behind Lena's head and slowly moved his hand, her hair was silky smooth. When they parted their heads rested together "Wow." Was all Kyle could say, it did made Lena laugh. And he could understand it. It was a typical movie scene, after a perfect kiss one of the two saying wow because they are overwhelmed.

Kyle was the first to move, he grabbed his beer from the coffee table and took a swig. He glanced at Lena who was drinking from her red wine. Suddenly he heard it, nothing bad for sure, but the door opening. Kyle stood up and got greeted by Cat and Carter. "Kyle! Mom, filled in what she is going to do. It's going to be so much fun!" Kyle chuckled and nodded it indeed was going to be fun, and extremely stressful.

Kyle held his arms open and Carter hugged him tight "I know buddy, we are going to nail this." Carter chuckled and with that he walked to Lena, he held out his hand, Lena looked confused but got what he meant after a second or two. She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Carter Grant, little brother."

"Lena Luthor, girlfriend."

Carter glanced from Lena to Kyle when the handshake was done and said "So you're the well known girlfriend mom talked about. It's nice to have you in the family Lena."

Lena nodded and smiled "Thank you Carter, that means quite much to me." Carter just nodded and with that he walked to his room. Kyle turned towards Cat, who was standing beside him and said "So- What do I need to do?"

"You, are going to give me a hug and then we'll talk," Kyle chuckled and stepped inside Cat's space, giving her a hug. When they parted Cat said "You don't need to do anything. Just stand there in your finest suit, which you are already wearing, and smile." Kyle nodded and knew this had to be done. But he was going to do it right.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle stood there, on the podium. To Cat's right, waiting for her to start speaking. He smiled at Lena, who was sitting in the group of people who were there, the woman smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. Kyle just chuckled and looked back at Cat. The woman looked back at him and he gave her a curt nod. With that Cat spoke up.

"Thank you all for coming to this press conference today, I won't keep you waiting any longer," Cat took a deep breath "I'm stepping down as CEO. My son, Kyle. Will take over from me as CEO," There was quite some commotion in the room but Cat continued "I choose this since I have done everything I wanted to do here in National City, so I'm going to discover the world. I'm not able to answer some questions since my flight leaves in three hours. And you know how bad TSA is."

Some people chuckled and with that Cat walked away, Kyle quickly followed her and said "I'm going to miss you. But- I need to wait for Lena. So-" He pulled her into a hug, kissed the top of her head and said "Thank you for everything." With that he walked away, not ready to face her anymore. He walked to Lena, who was waiting a couple feet away and pulled her into a tight hug.

Kyle had to keep himself from crying, but in the end he succeeded. He just stood here, holding Lena tight while he relaxed over time. When he finally was ready to face the world he let go of Lena, who, luckily for him, didn't ask anything. Then he texted his night driver, the other driver was driving Cat to the airport, and walked with Lena outside, they were bombarded by reporters but Kyle just stood there, waiting. They asked millions of questions but all of them just flew by, not one really getting through.

When the car finally arrived they stepped inside and sat beside each other. Kyle sighed and with that he started crying, he had kept himself strong for long enough.


	23. The Son

Kyle stepped out of the car, he turned back and held his hand out for Lena, who grabbed it and gracefully stepped outside. Kyle smiled, if his eyes weren't red you wouldn't notice that he just cried the whole car ride. Together they walked inside, past the security desk since the guys knew them. They were greeted but Kyle, for the first time, stayed silent and walked further. He walked to Cat's- his private elevator and pushed the button. Without a problem the doors opened and he stepped inside. 

The whole ride was spent in silence. When the doors opened on the top floor Kyle let go of Lena's hand and walked to the door, he opened it with his key and got inside. Not waiting for Lena. He directly walked to the kitchen, grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked to the couch in the living room. He sat down, his beer opened and with his head down. 

He put a hand through his hair and tried to take a long swig, but a hand stopped him. He looked up at Lena, who was looking concerned. Kyle sighed and put his bottle on the table. He looked at Lena again and said "Sorry. I-I should talk, shouldn't I?" Lena only hummed in response and sat down beside Kyle.

Kyle sighed and said "Yeah- I'm not used to this. So- much stuff. It's overwhelming."

Lena placed her hand on Kyle's knee and squeezed it. That was all Kyle needed, she understood. So he stood up, grabbed his beer and placed it in the fridge. He walked past Lena to Carter's room and yelled to Lena "Be right back! Thanks!"

Kyle opened Carter's door and saw that the boy was working on his homework, listening to something. Kyle knocked on the doorpost which made Carter look up. The boy smiled, which dimmed in an instant as he asked "Where is mom?"

Kyle looked confused "Didn't she say goodbye?" Carter shook his head, Kyle sighed and said "Well, your mom was a little bit nervous. She wanted to- but she couldn't but- that doesn't mean we won't see her again." Carter nodded, stood up and hugged his brother. Kyle just sighed again and put his arms around the boy. Suddenly Kyle heard a sniffle so he started to rub the boy's back. Knowing he needed this comfort.

They stood there for minutes, Kyle just holding Carter while the boy cried since his mom was gone and wouldn't be back anytime soon. And to make matters worse: His parent, his legal guardian, was Kyle. Who knew absolutely nothing about parenting. But when they finally parted Kyle said "I will make a note for you, so they know what happened at school. No need for homework now." The boy nodded and followed Kyle out of the room to the smell of pasta. 

Kyle walked to the kitchen and kissed Lena, who was cooking, on the cheek. He turned towards Carter and said "Go grab yourself something to drink, you are allowed to drink soda today since we are having a movie night." Carter nodded an walked to the fridge.

Kyle turned back to the food and stuffed his finger in the boiling pan with sauce. Lena gasped, which made Carter chuckle as he commented "Lena, just ban him from the kitchen."

Lena's shocked face turned into a stern one as she said, pointing with a spoon accusingly "Out," Kyle pulled his finger out of his mouth, the sauce was quite nice. So he put his hands up in defence and walked out of the kitchen. A smirk playing on his face the minute he was turned around. Because this meant he couldn't set the table.

He sat down on the couch and relaxed. Minutes later he was called to set the table, he wanted to be petty but in the end he wasn't going to. So he helped Carter set the table. When they finally sat down it was already quite late. Kyle just sighed, since he isn't the most patient man in the world, and let the others grab food first. Kyle didn't know this kind of stuff was possible with Lena, but in the end it apparently was. 

Kyle liked it. It was just relaxing and nice, no bad things happening, no evil people and all in all just a great evening. 

~~~~~~~~~

Kyle looked around, the movie had just ended, both Lena and Carter were asleep. Kyle chuckled and stood up, first he carried Lena with ease to his bedroom and quickly changed her into something more comfortable, they were smart enough to bring some clothes of her there. He laid her down in bed and gave her a peck on the head, before walking back to the entertainment room.

Kyle picked his little brother up, who was cuddling his stuffed animal. Kyle knew he had only grabbed it from his drawer since he didn't want to be alone. With that Kyle walked to his bed room and laid him down on his king-sized bed. Kyle stood there for a moment, debating if he should change his clothes, in the end he did it since he clearly would be uncomfortable if he didn't.

When Kyle was about to leave, he was already turned around, he felt a hand on his arm. He quickly turned around and looked at his little brother. The only thing he got was a very tired sounding Carter saying "Stay." Without his eyes open.

Kyle nodded and said "I'm going to change real quick, okay?" Carter nodded and with that Kyle rushed to his room, changed, gave Lena another kiss on the head and walked back. It was all done in not so much time, but for some reason Kyle felt as if he was taking too long. When Kyle finally got in Carter's bed the boy was sleeping again. 

Kyle pulled him close, since the boy was clearly in need of it tomorrow morning, and help him tight. With that, minutes later, Kyle fell asleep.


	24. Not Ready

Kyle wasn't ready. Not a single bit. He wasn't ready to be the CEO, but he had to. He was standing in the shower, thinking about it all. Both Carter and Lena weren't awake yet... but Kyle- Kyle still was nervous as hell. He sighed when he felt arms around him, he closed his eyes and said "Was it that bad for you on your first day?" Lena hummed in response, so Kyle nodded and turned in her arms. He kissed her tenderly and said "I'm glad you're here."

Lena looked amused and asked "Where were you last night then?"

Kyle smiled and explained "With Carter, he needed somebody. I will wake him up after my shower so I can drop him off before I go to work," Lena nodded and with that Kyle asked "Do you want to come with?" A bright smile formed on Lena's lips as she nodded again. "Good." With that he pulled Lena in for a kiss again, this time it was less sweet and more filled with lust and love.

Kyle was the one to pull back and glanced at his watch, who he forgot to take off, he only had one hour left until the car would pull up on the curb. So he said "As much as I want to do this, I also know that if we are going to shower together it's going to take a long time," Lena chuckled and let go of Kyle, putting her hands up in defence, she took a step back so Kyle quickly grabbed her by the ass and pulled her close, he lowered his head to her ear and said "Who said anything about you leaving me?" He knew from the shudder of Lena's body that she was aroused, but he couldn't take care of her now since he had to shower.

Twenty minutes later Kyle was completely dressed in a suit and tie, he was walking to Carter's room while Lena was cooking. Kyle knocked on the door and opened it when he didn't get a response. We stepped inside the room and said, while glancing at his watch "Hey buddy," Carter mumbled something "it's time to wake up," Carter opened his eyes rather sleepily. Kyle smiled and said "You have exactly forty minutes to do everything. Lena is cooking breakfast, do you need more from us?"

He shook his head at first but said sometime later "Lunch money, Kyle." Kyle nodded and grabbed his wallet from his pocket.

"How much does it cost?"

"$2.50." Kyle grabbed a ten and two one dollar bills from his wallet and gave it to Carter.

"The two extra dollars is for snacks or anything, but please buy something healthy," Carter nodded and with that Kyle walked away, he yelled over his shoulder "We're having pancakes, so be quick!" And with that he heard Carter rush out of bed. While chuckling he walked to the kitchen where Lena was making pancakes. He sat down on the kitchen island and watched Lena make them, while he did nothing, knowing he would be banned for the day if he ever did something.

Minutes later Lena was done making a gigantic stack of pancakes, Carter was done and out of the shower. And wit that they ate, when the time came for them to bring Carter to school Kyle was already finished with everything and waiting for them to put on their shoes and be ready. 

Lena was the first to arrive at the door, Kyle smiled at her and asked "Do you need anything from your house before we go to L-Corp?" Lena shook her head and held up her bag while she slipped on her heels. Kyle nodded and asked "Do you need me to hold it?"

Lena looked up from her difficult task and smiled, with a single nod Kyle grabbed the bag from her. He himself was already holding his new bag, which he got from Lena, in his other hand. But he couldn't care since he couldn't feel the weight. He stepped closer to Lena, who gratefully looked at him and used him to stand still.

Kyle glanced at the hall to Carter's room and saw the boy was walking to him, completely dressed in his school clothes. Kyle smiled at him and with that he turned back to Lena who was finished with her task of putting her shoes on. She grabbed her coat and with that she stepped outside, she probably knew that Carter was walking towards them.

Kyle had already his coat on so he waited for Carter to walk outside so he could lock the door. Without a problem the door was locked and they were ready to go.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle stood in the elevator, which was going up to the top floor, nervously tapping his foot, trying to get some nervous energy out of him. He really wasn't ready for this, Cat might have learned him how to do everything but Kyle was going to get a problem with Snapper, that's for sure.

The bell dinged and the doors opened. Kyle stepped outside and felt attacked, since everybody was watching him. He just put on a smile and walked to his office, he got greeted by his assistant, Hannah, who talked to him about the day and when his meetings where. He knew it was going to happen soon, he had to face Snapper. But he could do it. Kyle sat down in his big chair after he hung his coat up. He sighed and looked around at the people in front of him- they were staring. 

Kyle bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about what to do, in the end he just stood up and walked to the doors to his office. The employees who had previously been staring at him lowered their heads quickly which made him almost chuckle. When he was at his door he spoke up. "People," Many heads snapped towards him "I expect not to have any people missing work because they are looking at me. Otherwise you can see the door and will not be expected to return, understood? We are not at a peep-show people. You need to work here, not watch." People nodded and murmured something but Kyle couldn't care, he was already walking back to his desk. Ready to start the day.

~~~~~~~~~

Kyle was completely done. Snapper was being a total doucebag. Kyle leaned back in his chair and looked at the people in front of him, thinking about what to do. His gaze fell on a slim figure walking towards him. He quickly focused his eyes again by blinking and saw that is was Lena. 

He grinned and stood up, walked over to his love and kissed her when she walked inside. He motioned for her to sit down on his new couches, thanks to Cat, and with that he walked outside and said to his assistant "Take your lunch, I'm going to take mine," The woman nodded and with that Kyle walked back inside and closed the doors. He turned to Lena, who was unpacking a bag, and smiled "Thank you for coming, today- just thanks." Lena looked up at him and patted the spot beside her.

Kyle sat down and looked at her, she raised an eyebrow and with that Kyle got the clue. "Oh- Uh, Snapper. He is being a douchebag. So- I'm trying to think about what to do, since he thinks he is better than me. Which in the end he isn't because he doesn't treat people with respect," Lena hummed in response "I'm going to make him shit in his pants. Just the thing that guy deserves." Lena stopped doing what she did and looked at Kyle, she nodded once and with that she continued unpacking the food. That was all Kyle needed. He was going to scare Snapper.

~~~~~~~~~

Lena just left, he had thanked her profusely for coming since he clearly needed it. Kyle sighed and stood up, making his way to Snappers office, without knocking he walked into it. The guy was eating, good he took him on surprise. Kyle leaned forward on the guys desk and said "Snapper Carter, I'm going to say this once and never again. If you ever walk in my path again, do the things I need to do. Or try to be the boss, I will make you regret it. Understood? I won't give you a second chance since this is already it." And with that Kyle strode out of the office, leaving a baffled Snapper Carter behind.

It was safe to say that Kyle's mood wasn't able to break. And the next morning, when he had another meeting with Snapper he could just do his job like he was meant to do it.

_ A/N I did something new! So I made an Instagram account named SupercorpMcGrath, it's easier to choose a new story that way since you can all vote and stuff. I hope to see you there! (And I rate fanfiction/promote it. So maybe you can find new and enjoyable fanfic there) _


	25. Medusa

Kyle was tired, the last couple of weeks had been terrible. From him missing some days at work due to some parasite to him being kidnapped by Cadmus. But now Kyle was sitting in the living room, with a beer, talking to Winn, James and Mon-El while the girls and Carter where doing something in the kitchen.

"So- Kyle," Mon-El started "I'm sorry that we couldn't have the chance to get the know each other."

Kyle smiled and said "Yeah, I'm rather disappointed that happened. But- hey, we can still become friends or anything if you want. The only thing is that I have it quite busy, but I will fit you in somewhere," Mon-El nodded so Kyle asked further "What do you think of going out on the streets with James, do you like it?"

Mon-El grinned and excitedly said "It's great! Normally we can get all the hotdogs we want and things like that, I-I did have an accident the first day but hey, everything is alright now." James grumbled something under his breath and with that Kyle's phone chimed, he quickly glanced at it and saw that Lena had texted him. 

He opened the message 'Could use you here, it's still difficult.' Kyle looked up at the guys and said "Need to go, girlfriends needs her boyfriend." He grinned and winked and with that he stood up, beer in hand, and walked to the kitchen. Lena had her back towards him, listening to the conversation about god knows what. So Kyle smiled and put his hands around the woman.

The woman almost jumped but in the end she didn't do anything. Kyle kissed her cheek and whispered in her air "Calvary has come, my princess," He leaned his head on her shoulder and looked at the people who where now staring at him. "What?"

Alex put her hands up in defence and said "I'm not used to this, seeing you with a girlfriend. So- I'm just gonna go," She said while pointing at the living room. Kyle just looked confused and turned his head back to Eliza and Carter after he followed Alex leaving the kitchen.

"What were you really talking about?"

"Oh- just you," Eliza smiled and Carter nodded "I never expected you to be a father figure this fast. But- it's good."

"Well, thanks Eliza. Do you need help with cooking?"

"Yes, you could- No, you can't."

Kyle glanced at Lena who nodded once "She already knows, Eliza. I had some incident, maybe it's smart you two talk about it."

"Oh? Okay, so- You can do the turkey." Kyle smiled and nodded, he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the turkey out of it and minutes later the turkey was completely done.

~~~~~~~~~

They were seated at the table, Kyle was at the head of the table and Eliza on the other. Kyle glanced at Lena who was nervous, but he just gave her a wink and with that Eliza spoke "Kyle," He looked at her "Would you do us the honors?" Kyle nodded and smiled. With that he stood up, and held up his glass of red wine.

"So, it is a Danvers family tradition that, before the meal we go around and say what we're thankful for, so..."

Everybody who hadn't been there once, for a Danvers family tradition 'Ah-ed.' And James even commented "I like that."

"I will start first... let me think... I'm absolutely grateful for my girlfriend who had helped be through a lot," He looked at Lena who smiled gratefully "And I'm truly thankful for family because without all of you, and the ones we miss, I would never have become the man I am today, so thank you," With that he sat down and said "The next person please."

Alex, Mon-El and James stood up. James was the first to speak "I wanna go first," Kyle looked confused at all of them. He glanced at Lena who had the same look. "Kyle, I for one would like to say how thankful I am to have such an understanding friend."

Winn piped up "Oh, he's right. You are so understanding."

"You are."

Alex suddenly said something "No, she's not."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she's not."

With that James just sat down. Mon-El cleared his throat and stood up "Um, I'm also thankful for you Kyle. I couldn't believe it when you set aside the differences between our species, and I must thank you for that. I never expected to get out of that hell hole but when you tried to get me into your custody it was already enough. You showed everybody else that a second chance is possible. So- Thank you."

"I'm just going to jump in," Alex stood up "and say there are so many things I'm thankful for. And, honestly, I don't think, I've ever really felt this much like myself, right now, and so there's a reason for that. And that reason..." But Alex couldn't talk further since everybody had to step back because an blue portal appeared above the table.

Kyle immediately pulled Lena close, but the portal was gone within seconds. Mon-El was the first to break the silence "Does that normally happen on Thanksgiving?" Kyle shook his head and held Lena close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rao, the next day wasn't going great. He needed Lena for information- but he didn't want to. But he needed to since he didn't want her whole company to have a problem due to the DEO. It was his free day and they had nothing planned, and after the whole strange Thanksgiving he wanted to give her something good. 

He had called Jess, to give her a heads up. But- It still felt wrong. Because he would be using Lena. In the end he just stood in front of her office door and knocked, he wasn't buzzed since he asked for it, he heard a muffled "Come in!"

Kyle took one last deep breath and opened the door. There she stood, filling herself a glass of water, he just stepped inside and said "Hello darling." Lena's head snapped towards him and she quickly lifted the carafe. 

"Kyle! What are you doing here?"

"I-I lied. I didn't tell you everything," Lena slowly nodded, walked to the couch and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Kyle indeed didn't tell Lena that Lillian had kidnapped him, just to protect her. But he needed to know anything she knew. Kyle just sighed and said "Your mother is behind Cadmus. She's their leader."

"You're lying." The tone was accusatory, which made Kyle's spine straighten.

"I would never lie to you. She kidnapped me, she has my blood. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner- but I- I just couldn't. And whatever plan you come up with I will help you, okay?" Lena nodded, her whole body was stiff. Kyle wanted to touch her but he couldn't. "I'm going to leave now, because you need time to process it all okay? I will stay in the neighbourhood for you," He kissed her on the head and whispered "I will always be there for you."

With that he stood up and left, Lena needed time. And that is what he was giving her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He just saved her, he protected her from the real Hank Henshaw. He needed to see her. Needed to know she was okay, so he rushed up to her balcony and pulled the door open, almost breaking it in the process, strode towards her and kissed her fiercely. After the kiss he cupped her face and said "I'm so sorry. I-I should have warned you sooner." Lena just stood there and silently began to cry, he held her in his arms. She needed this, she needed him.

Her voice, filled with coldness was the first thing he heard from her after a while "I'm going to trick her. And- I can't say what. But I need you to believe in me," Kyle pulled himself away from her and nodded once "Go, I will see you soon." Kyle nodded again and with that he left, he believed in her. She would do the right thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was going to trick her... but it looked like she had tricked him "Don't do it Lena." Was the thing he said when he landed.

"Why not? I'm a Luthor." Her gaze changed just for a second, from coldly to love. That's when he knew it. He gave a slight nod and waited for her to turn the key.

"Go, I've got this."

Kyle knew he didn't have to follow the rocket since Lena did something to it, but in the end he flew up in the air and followed it. Making sure to act like he didn't knew what was happening. Kyle kept his distance from the rocket and just waited for it to explode. When it exploded he landed back at the port and defeated Cyborg Superman, he even said a badass line!

With that he waited to be dawned upon Lillian that all of them were alive. When it finally happened he walked towards Lena and whispered in her ear "Great acting, my love." She smiled at him. It was safe to say they won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle laid in bed with Lena next to him, he was massaging her scalp, and he said "I'm proud of you. You were your own hero. And that's what we needed. I love you, all of you okay? Also the cold and the heartless Luthor side. Because if I must say," He lowered his head to her ear "I was turned on." Lena gasped and glanced up at him. He grinned and with that Lena got her deserved prize for everything she did.

_ A/N I did something new! So I made an Instagram account named SupercorpMcGrath, it's easier to choose a new story that way since you can all vote and stuff. I hope to see you there! (And I rate fanfiction/promote it. So maybe you can find new and enjoyable fanfic there) _


	26. Lost

Everything was strange, first a story about a missing daughter, who Snapper tossed but Kyle choose to do it. Then Winn who got mugged, and didn't tell him anything. And Alex all happy and peppy. It was just- strange. But in the end he fixed the daughter case with Mon-El which was great! They had a great team up. And in the end he made himself a front page story, he even asked James to look into it and he thought it was great.

But now- now James was lying in front of him, on the ground. Dressed as Guardian. Kyle couldn't handle it. He just flew up into the sky and flew to his apartment where he knew Lena would be making dinner for them all. He landed on the balcony and had to keep himself from walking through the door and breaking it. In the end he just opened it and rushed to the kitchen. Lo and behold, Lena was cooking dinner, which was great, since she- but that didn't matter now. 

The first thing Kyle did when he saw her was to yell "James is Guardian!" 

Lena looked at him confused and asked "James as in Jimmy Olsen?" Kyle nodded. "And you don't know what you need to do now so you're going to ask me for help?" Kyle nodded again, and with that Lena took the food of the stove and completely turned towards Kyle. "So, let's get my facts straight, you just found out that James is Guardian. And how do you feel?"

Kyle stayed silent for a second before saying "Mad, betrayed," One of Lena's eyebrows rose so he added "Scared, confused."

"And why do you feel scared and confused?"

"Because he's my friend... so I want the truth... and he can die..."

"And who says that you can't die?"

"I can't die because I'm not a human." Lena slowly nodded.

"Talk to him, ask for an explanation. If he really is that stupid you choose what you do. But I expect you here tonight, understood?" Kyle smiled and nodded, Lena was always perfect in this type of things. She was just the  _ perfect _ girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And me and James are fighting! Great!"

Lena looked up from her wine glass and said "You're late, dinner already started."

Kyle nodded and sat down, he looked at Carter and asked "How was school buddy? I hope okay?" He smiled and nodded, Kyle knew that Carter had it difficult at school with friends and all. So Kyle asked every day how things where, hoping for improvement. He looked back at Lena and said "I'm sorry I'm late, had to deal with James... and maybe punch some cars after. But- I'm here now," His cell phone went off... Winn "And I'm gone again... please leave some for me." Lena nodded and made a shoo-motion. That was all it took for him to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle landed on the balcony again and walked inside, his boots clacking on the floor. It was late in the evening, they had defeated the Livewire impersonators. Suddenly he heard Lena yell "It's in the microwave."

Kyle smiled and walked to the kitchen he opened the microwave and yelled back "Thanks!" When he saw food ready to be eaten. He grabbed it out of the microwave, used his heat-vision and grabbed some cutlery. With that he walked to the living room, where Lena was seated. He sat down almost in front of her on the ground with his plate on the coffee table.

He took a bite and muttered "So good..." He turned to Lena and said "You know you're a great cook, right?" Lena smiled but shook her head, maybe Kyle was one of the first who got to enjoy many meals from her. But it was safe to say he felt privileged. Kyle stared at the screen again but for some reason his vision was blurry. He blinked a few times and out of nowhere a raging migraine was present. He groaned and grabbed towards his head, trying to let it stop to no avail.

He let out another groan and with that it was too much, his eyes slowly fell closed as he left the land of the awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle slowly blinked, he just woke up, in an unknown room. He quickly looked around and saw Lena sitting on one of the chairs, crying soundly. He looked confused and said "Lee, darling" Lena looked up, her eyes were red. But a gasp escaped her lips.

"Kyle!" Kyle groaned due to the volume "Sorry, but you're awake. Good- good." Kyle nodded and closed his eyes again, for some reason he felt like he lost something... like forgot. He thought and thought but couldn't come up with what...

So he opened his eyes again and said "Thank you for bringing me here again. I'm sorry for what happened."

Lena placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder and shook her head "There is no need to apologise, you have no control over those things- I already messaged Eliza, she also doesn't know what's happening. But it will be okay Kyle." Kyle nodded and with that Lena kissed his head. He closed his eyes again and thought, because it really felt like he was missing something.

But just like before he didn't know what so he opened his eyes and said "I must thank you for being a great girlfriend. I couldn't have wished for someone better," Lena nodded and sat down again, she took Kyle's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. Kyle smiled, even though it hurt, and said "If you ever think that you're not appreciated or accepted by me please say so. Because I want you and you only, understood?" Lena nodded again. And with that it dawned upon him.

He is going to marry that woman, and he is going to do it sooner rather than later. He- He will ask Mon-El to come with him and buy a ring. So that his girl can have it all- so she can see how much he wants her, just by looking at some piece of metal.

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	27. My Love

Kyle had saved Lena again, he was her hero. But- All that mattered was that she was safe. Not locked away like those brutes wanted her to be. Now he just laid with her in bed, ready to sleep. He glanced at Lena, who was already sleeping for one last time. Before he stood up to get some water, because- he just felt lost again. He stepped out of his room and suddenly the world turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle opened his eyes and looked around, ah- he was home. He smiled and closed his eyes again, the sheer feeling of the sun shining through the closed curtains was amazing. A body next to him moved, he looked down and saw the love of his life- his wife, his queen, sleeping soundly. 

Kyle closed his eyes again and slowly rubbed his wife's arm, it felt great a morning like this. Without everything- without the ruling. He, the strongest being in the world, was king of it all. The boss... Suddenly he felt lips on his neck, a grin appeared on his face, Lucy. 

In his usual morning voice- not much different from his regular but a bit more sleep filled, he said "Morning my lovely lady," He glanced at her and kissed her on the lips, he sighed and said "I love you."

Lucy kissed him again and purred into his ear "I love you too... my king."

Kyle slowly nodded and heard a knock on the door. He pulled the duvet up, covering their naked bodies, and said "Come in!"

His loyal sister Alex came in "Kyle, we have found her." Kyle grinned and knew who they were talking about. His slut, Lena Luthor. The woman who wanted him. So he quickly stood up, showing his junk to both Alex and Lucy and walked to the walk-in closet. He grabbed clothes and was changed within seconds. He grabbed shoes and sat on the bed while changing them.

He looked at Alex who was still looking at him, waiting for an order "So Alex, what do you advice I do with that  _ slut _ ."

"Just make her rot in hell, but first just talk to her." Kyle nodded and slipped on his shoes. With that he stood up, walked to Lucy, fiercely kissed her and that was all he did before following Alex out of the room.

He walked in his usual steady pace to the car downstairs, ready to get to the DEO where she would be locked up. Kyle glanced at his watch and saw that it was pretty early... but he couldn't care. Suddenly a door to his right in the hallway opened, his son, Carter, stepped out. The boy was already dressed and had his shoes on. Kyle looked at him and asked "What can I do for you boy?"

"Father, can I come with? You promised me once- and I want to see how it's done." Kyle nodded, since his son had to learn, especially with the catch of Lena Luthor. Kyle put a hand on the back of his son and with that they walked to the car outside. Ready to go to the DEO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle just had Carter dropped of at the window, so he could watch but not be seen. Kyle took a deep breath and stepped inside. Kyle glanced at the woman in front of him and sat down in the chair that was sat ready for him. 

The woman was sleeping, soundly and cute... but she was so dirty. So bad. He waited and waited... Until he finally had enough, so he said "Lena!" The woman shot up from her bed and looked at him rather sleepily. Kyle waited for her to wake up a little bit more before saying "Do you know why you are here?" Lena looked confused and then shook her head. Kyle leaned back in his chair and stared at her "You fled... you, my little  _ whore _ ... You had a great life... everything you wanted, but you fled. Why did you flee?"

Lena still looked confused "What are you talking about Kyle? What- what is happening? I-" She shut up when Kyle stood up.

He walked closer to the cell and yelled "DON'T LIE TO ME!" He took a deep breath and said "Do you know why I choose you?" Lena shook her head "Since you are enough. I bloody married you. But that wasn't enough?" Kyle sighed and opened the cell door "I give you one last chance, okay?" Lena quickly nodded and stood up from the cell and walked outside. "Get yourself something better, you smell more like a whore than usual." Lena nodded and rushed out of the room, with that Kyle sat down on the chair in the room and took a couple of deep breaths.

Kyle straightened his back and sat up, with that he stood up and walked out of the room. His son walked up to him and said "That was great dad, you did great- thanks for keeping mom around." Kyle sighed and lowered himself to his level. 

He put a hand on his son's shoulder and said "Buddy, you know Lucy is your real mom. So don't call Lena mom okay?" 

He nodded and commented "But mother never does anything with me, and Lena- Lena gives me books or plays chess with me." Kyle nodded and kissed his sons head. With that he stood up and walked further, with his son in toe. 

Suddenly somebody stepped in front of him, Kyle was looking at the ground so it made him look up. He breathed out "Mom?"

His mother looked at him and said "Darling, this is all fake. You have to believe it's fake. Otherwise we can never go back to Krypton." Kyle slowly nodded and glanced at his kid, with a sigh he said.

"Prove to me it's fake." 

"What did you do yesterday?" And with that Kyle thought but in the end he came up with nothing, he couldn't remember the whole day. 

So he slowly nodded and said "How do I leave this place?"

"Just- believe."

Kyle nodded and closed his eyes, he opened them again and- it felt like he hadn't breathed for years. He gasped for air and looked around. He was greeted by agent Vasquez and J'onn standing a couple feet away. When he sat up and looked around again he saw that many people were connected to some sort machine. 

Kyle looked at Vasquez and said "Pull me back in, I need to get them out." He pointed at Carter, Lena and Alex. Vasquez just mutely nodded and with that Kyle felt a strange feeling in his head. J'onn said something but Kyle couldn't hear it. His vision became blurry so he quickly closed them. When he opened them he saw that he was once again in the strange world. 

Kyle quickly looked around, he was at the DEO. He knew he had to play that godlike person Lucy made him be. So a bit irritated he yelled "ALEX!"

Alex rushed towards him and pulled him into a hug "You're back!" She quickly pulled away and said "Sorry- I-" 

Kyle shook his head and said "No need to apologise, we need to go and find Lena and Carter. I need them for something."

Alex nodded and said "Winn brought them home, should I drive you?" Kyle nodded again, he wanted to smile but he had to keep neutral. With that they quickly went outside and into the car, going home.

Kyle nervously tapped his foot in the back of the car. He wasn't ready to face Lucy. But he needed to. The car stopped, they were home. Kyle stepped out of the car when Alex opened the door and strode inside. When he stepped inside he yelled "LENA! CARTER!" He looked back at Alex and motioned for her to come. 

It didn't take long for both Lena and Carter to arrive, Carter had the same reaction as Alex, he ran towards Kyle and hugged the man tight. Kyle sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy. About a minute later he let go of the young man again and said "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Was the reaction he got from Lena.

"That this isn't real. It has never been real. This whole thing is fake. And I'm sorry that maybe some parts of this world are better than our own- but I would never do this to you all." 

"How? What- Kyle?"

"Close your eyes and believe in me, believe this is fake," Not thirty seconds later all three of them disappeared into nothing. With that Kyle knew he had to do something about Lucy. So he walked more into his house and yelled "LUCY!"

Kyle leaned against the wall and waited, while steps came closer and closer. Within a couple minutes Lucy was visible. "Yes, darling?"

Kyle walked up to her, leaving no room between them and said "If you ever do this again, or in any way like this. I won't hesitate to throw you into space, understood?" Lucy gulped her saliva down and nodded. With that Kyle closed his eyes and went back to where he was supposed to be, at Lena's side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle stood there, in front of Lena, in his bedroom. He sighed and grabbed her hands, he had to say something. "I'm sorry it happened again. You're not my whore or slut. You could never be. No- you matter too much to me. You, my love, are the one I want to marry. But this isn't a marriage proposal- this-" Suddenly a blue light appeared and eerie noises were there. It circled them, Kyle quickly followed it in disbelief.

A man suddenly appeared at the window, looking smug. "Darling."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk. And Kal-El, I love you." 

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	28. Mr. & Mr. Mxzyptlk

_ "My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk. And Kal-El, I love you."  _

"First, let's set the mood," Kyle was still shocked, while the man his hands became blue. He snapped his fingers and said "Candles."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Then, music!" Four people suddenly appeared in his bedroom playing classical music.

Kyle took a step back and said "What the hell?"

"Next, flowers!" Kyle looked around, many flowers appeared. "And for the piece de resistance... the ring." Kyle looked back and saw that that guy was on one knee in front of him. "Kyle, love, it's like I said. I'm your one true love, your soulmate, your one true pairing as the kids say. My name is Mxzyptlk and I love you, Kal-El."

"Uh... oh..."

"Tell me, will you marry me?" Kyle chuckled and suddenly the guy started singing A Whole New World from Aladdin "I can show you the world..."

Suddenly Lena intervened "Hey, he is happily taken!"

The guy stood up, the music stilled as he said "The other suitor. I didn't see you there, short, dark and bland-some. You're barely there, let-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" It felt like Kyle had lost his temper one to many times in the past couple weeks. Both Lena and Mxzyptlk looked shocked at him "You don't speak of Lena that way."

"But Kyle, darling, she is just a ruthless woman. One out for her personal gain. With me- you can get anything." 

Kyle shook his head and said through gritted teeth "Get out."

"What?"

"I said GET OUT!"

Mxzyptlk took a step back and said "I will get you Kal-El. You will be mine, like it's meant to be!" With that he disappeared into the night sky.

Kyle took a couple deep breaths since he was close to hyperventilating. "I think it's time we go to the DEO." Lena nodded they had a lot to do...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mxzyptlk was a fifth dimensional being... which was  _ great _ ... like fantastic... Kyle was stopping a armed robbery when it all went wrong. He faced the guns towards the robbers and almost shot them. Kyle just stood there- mouth agape but was on time to stop the bullets from hitting them. He looked back at Mxzyptlk in disbelief, the guy had a smile and said "Let the wooing begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A monster was terrorising the streets of National City, both Mon-El and Kyle tried to stop him but failed. Suddenly a guy landed on the ground, the monster fled. A fire was spreading towards a fuel vehicle. Kyle quickly blew the fire out together with the help of the mystery man.

When it was finished he said "Superman?"

The man turned around, revealing Mxzyptlk. "Not quite."

"Mxy?" Kyle chuckled in disbelief "Are you serious?"

His hands moved to the big M on his suit "Thought you could use a little help, Supey-Baby."

Kyle turned towards Mon-El and said "I already had help, so no thanks."

"Him? That's a laugh. You're lucky I flew in when I did, Supergirl. I mean, do you think this fraud," He pointed at Mon-El "could have helped save the day? What superpower? I guess he could have leaped over Parasite like a gazelle."

"Hey, that's-"

Mon-El cut him off "Oh, would you like to see my superpower?" 'Cause I will just rip you apart with my bare hands right here if you're," Kyle pushed Mon-El a bit back, knowing the guy needed to cool a bit down "interested in that."

"Spoken like a true Daxamite."

"And that's enough Mxy. Just go away, I am not interested and will never be interested! Okay? All the friend roles in my life are taken, and my real love is working right now. So just go away."

Mxzyptlk pointed his finger at Kyle and said "I won't ever stop. You will be mine."

Kyle sighed when the man left and turned towards Mon-El. "You are not one of those things, but please... relax next time. I have it covered." Mon-El nodded and pulled Kal-El in for a hug.

"Thanks bro."

Kyle chuckled and said "No problem."

"He needs to say his name backwards."

"Oh?" Kyle pulled back from the hug "That's the way I send him back?" Mon-El nodded "Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle had to do something, Mxy's attempts became more dangerous by the minute. Suddenly he heard it, Lena's heart racing. With top-speed he went as fast as he could to Lena. She was at some sort of theatre. Kyle quickly landed inside and saw Lena bound up, with guns pointed at her. He knew he had to give himself up. He knew he had to let Lena live. So he yelled "I will marry you!" 

"You will?" Was the response he got.

Kyle nodded and said "Tomorrow, at noon at the Fortress of Solitude. Could I now have Lena back? I need to say that I don't want her and all that." Mxy nodded and with that Kyle retrieved a shocked Lena and brought her home, to their apartment since she had moved in.

Kyle put Lena on the ground and immediately he got slapped, it didn't hurt him but still he grabbed towards his face "Okay?"

"Okay?!? How could you do that! I-You're going to leave me for some imp?" Kyle shook his head, Lena sounded a bit more calmer "No? But- What are you going to do then?"

Kyle smiled "Trick him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was done, he had won. Mxzyptlk was fading away, losing.

"You can't force love Mxzyptlk, you have to let it find you." With a grin on his face Kyle went back home, ready to kiss the love of his life senseless. And so he did, he kissed Lena. And kissed her a couple more times after that. He was at the right place- it wasn't Valentines Day anymore, but maybe- soon he could ask her to marry him. 

Because he knew that without her he would be nothing. He wouldn't be half the man he was today. He would just be Superboy, a puny man who was trying to survive alone, even though he was meant to be loved. No- Kyle was a man because of her care and love. He was hers.

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked _


	29. Dad!

Kyle couldn't believe it, in front of him was Jeremiah Danvers, his dad. Kyle gasped and quickly pulled the chains of the man. He looked terrible, but he was back and that's all that mattered. He slapped the man, after the fifth slap the man awoke. His voice was quite raspy as he spoke "Son?" 

Kyle slowly pulled the man up to his feet while saying "Yes dad, it's- it's good to have you back."

With that they quickly flew to the DEO, he needed to be safe. Kyle landed and let Jeremiah's body rest by holding him up. Alex ran towards them "They told me but I didn't believe it." Alex hugged the man who was completely silent. The man motioned for Kyle to join the hug, which he did. Alex took over bringing him to her lab, which was great. 

Kyle suddenly saw Lena walking towards him, with a irritated face. He quickly walked towards her and asked "What is wrong?"

She pulled him aside, to somewhere a bit more secluded "You need to lock him up whenever you can, he is probably brainwashed. This is all Lillian's doing to get back at you." Kyle slowly nodded, taking the information in.

He stopped nodding and said "Are you absolutely sure?" He didn't want to believe it- it was his own dad for Rao's sake. But- His relationship was built on trust, so he was going to trust Lena. The woman nodded and that's all it took for Kyle to know something had to be done.

Kyle quickly walked away from Lena, ran up the stairs to Alex' lab, taking two steps at the time. And walked inside. "Alex, make sure he is alright. I need to talk to J'onn," Alex nodded and with that Kyle walked out of the room again to a consultation room. Kyle knew J'onn was following him so when he got inside he said "Close the door please."

"Kyle, what is this about?"

"Lena said that it would be smart for Jeremiah to be locked away. He is probably brainwashed or something- did you already look into his brain?"

J'onn shook his head, he put his fingers to his head and tried "I can't."

"Lock him away, he needs therapy or a complete x-ray for some kind of influence-thing in his body. Because that man might be my dad- but his brain isn't it anymore. But for now, we need to act like he will be free so he can do whatever they planned for him to do. And so that we can get information out of him."

J'onn nodded and said "I'm putting my trust in you- if Lena is really right she has really helped us." Kyle nodded and with that he walked outside again, going to the lab. He was surprised to see Lena standing there. He went to his place by her side and held her close.

He put his lips by her ear and said "It is done."

She curtly nodded and with that Jeremiah spoke "I'm so lucky you found me. I'm so lucky to be back with you two."

"Well, it's more than luck." Mon-El commented, Kyle didn't know when Mon-El came inside but he was suddenly there.

J'onn stood up and said "What do you mean?"

"We got an alert that Cadmus was moving a weapon and we don't get alerts unless they're releasing a video or we catch them red-handed."

Kyle tried to act that he didn't know that it was too fishy and said "But we did catch them red-handed." Kyle did something between a scoff and a chuckle.

"Though... No, they were waving their red hands around in the air literally like they just didn't care."

"No..."

"No, Mon-El is right," Jeremiah said, Kyle hoped for answers, but he couldn't show it. "You need to keep your guard up. 'Cause Cadmus does have a weapon."

J'onn was the first to speak "What is it?"

"A nuclear fusion bomb, they're going to destroy National City and blame it on hostile aliens." Kyle shared a knowing look with J'onn.

"How did Cadmus get their hands on it?"

"Well, they didn't steal it. They built it. Using the radiation they mined from your heat vision when you were in their custody." Kyle slowly nodded and looked at J'onn who gave him a small nod.

"Mon-El, hold Alex."

"Why?" Asked Alex.

"Because, you Jeremiah Danvers are under arrest until you are ready to be put into society again because you are stable and not brainwashed." With that Kyle walked forward and grabbed Jeremiah from the stretcher. From the corner of his eye he saw Alex yell and struggle but Kyle was already gone.

He walked to the cell Mon-El was held in, with Jeremiah over his shoulder, and put Jeremiah in there. He closed the door and said "I'm sorry dad, I wanted to believe you. But when the love of my life says something and I know it's true I have to follow it. And that means making the world save by locking you away."

Jeremiah nodded and said "You're right. I should have known I couldn't fooled you or Lena. I did fool Alex though. But I will see if you find a way to 'save' me." Kyle nodded and with that he walked outside. 

He knew Alex couldn't go inside but his sister needed him. So he walked back to her lab and saw her still struggling in Mon-El's arms. Kyle walked up towards her and pulled her into a hug, making Mon-El let her go. Kyle turned to J'onn, while holding Alex, and said "Remove her clearance to that cell. Make sure you do a x-ray or something. But in the end call Eliza, she needs to know he's here. For now," He looked around the room "If you could all leave us and close the door behind you?"

They nodded and with that they left. Kyle was holding a trembling Alex, he moved a hand to her head and slowly rubbed it. "I'm sorry Alex, but it had to be done."

"I-I-I wanted to trust him- he was back and it was him... but- he wasn't him." Kyle nodded and held while Alex cried. It broke him from the inside that this was happening to them. But they would get their father back, it might just take some time but they would get him back.

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	30. Safe And Sound

It had been quite some time since Jeremiah was captured, they had found a device in his brain and knew it had to be removed. And today was the day, they were going to perform brain surgery on him. Kyle nervously waited in the waiting room, Alex was sitting to his left while Lena was sitting on her right. 

Maggie couldn't make it... but she had threatened Kyle that if he didn't help her she would find a way to kill him and hide his body so that nobody would miss him. That would have been a lie, but Kyle would always be there for Alex. Eliza was sitting opposite of them, nervously tapping her foot.

After an hour Kyle couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and said "I'm going for a walk, okay? I won't be longer than an hour." All the people in the room nodded and with that Kyle left. 

Which started as walking, ended up in watching terrible fitness videos with Mon-El while trying them out. They were laughing and having fun. Suddenly the television started doing weird things, like flickering.

"What's the..."

A distorted voice spoke up "To his captors... We demand you turn over Mon-El of Daxam. We know where he is harboured. If you do not relinquish him by dawn we will take him with force." 

Kyle looked at Mon-El and said "So you're the frat boy prince..." Mon-El nodded, he was staring "Okay."

Mon-El's head snapped towards him "Okay?"

"I got the know you, so I know that you aren't like what I thought you would be. And keeping a secret for your own sake is okay." Mon-El nodded and put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do Kal-El?"

Kyle took a deep breath and said "Do you like earth?" Mon-El nodded "Do you want to stay here more than you would like to go back?"

"I-I-I would like to stay." Kal-El nodded, if that was what Mon-El wanted they were going to do it.

"Well, I think it would be smart to send them some sort of message that you want to stay here."

And with that they were off, in the meantime Kyle texted Lena saying he wasn't going to be there, that he needed to help Mon-El and she completely understood. About thirty minutes later they were standing together in a teleportation zone and got teleported. Kyle had changed his clothes into something more 'human' since he knew Daxamites didn't like the house of El.

Kyle quickly looked around when he arrived on the ship, people were bowing for Mon-El. Kyle smiled and nudged Mon-El's side. Whispering in his ear "Fancy, they need to bow for you."

"Mon-El?" They turned to a woman, who spoke up.

"Mother?" Said Mon-El in disbelief "Father?" Kal-El grinned, it was good to see something like this.

"My son," the man spoke "We finally found you." Kyle looked between the people and saw that Mon-El was tense. He quickly walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Mon-El visibly relaxed.

"So," He woman started "I assume you are a friend of Mon-El?" 

Kyle smiled and nodded "Kinda like best friend, I helped him and he helped me."

"Mother, father," Mon-El turned towards Kyle and said "This is Kal-El, one of the last sons of Krypton. And as said, my best friend. He has helped me through a lot and helped me become a hero even though he couldn't get me in his custody. He is the hero of Earth."

"And Kyle, these are my parents. Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand of Daxam." Kyle nodded and knew he needed to show respect so he bowed.

"Our species might have hated each other before but I hope Mon-El and I can show you that it can be different." Kyle looked up and saw Rhea making a movement for him to stand up.

When Kyle stood up she took his hands in hers and said "Thank you for keeping our son safe. You might be Kryptonian but you are nothing like your family. I'm happy you are like this and not like all those others," Kyle nodded, it was good he hadn't kept a too big of grudge. "Would you like to join us for a feast Kal-El?"

Kyle smiled and said "I can't be here for too long, Mon-El and I need to return to our family, one that isn't made of blood and stuff like that. But my adoptive father is in the middle of a surgery as we speak. And my girlfriend and adoptive sister need a man."

Lar Gand chuckled and put his arm around Kal-El "I like your way of thinking young man." And with that they lead him to the banquet hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole dinner was tense, Mon-El hadn't said a word while Lar Gand was talking to Kyle. Suddenly Lar Gand turned to Mon-El and said "Son, where's that appetite of yours? Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Of course, of course I am." And with that Mon-El started eating.

"Kal-El?" Kyle turned to look at Rhea "You are from the house of El, correct?" He nodded "So a noble house." He nodded again "Good- good."

"So, how did you find me?" Mon-El said before he took a bite.

Kal-El took that as a sign to eat and slowly started to eat.

"We heard your beacon," Lar Gand started "The transmission was incomplete, it brought us to this galaxy. Then it was just a matter of gathering the bread crumbs."

"We had our greatest success at Slavers' Moon. We heard from one of our Dominator ambassadors that you've been freeing slaves."

"Yes, imagine our surprise at your heroics."

Kal-El spoke up "Mon-El has a good heart, and we protect all citizens of Earth. It was also safe to say it was a fun little adventure." Kyle was looking at Lar Gand who just nodded.

Rhea was the one to speak up "That's great Kal-El. I never suspected him to do it, but I must say- we are proud of you two." Kal-El nodded, it was good that he wasn't on that woman's bad side because she probably would be cold and bitter. "Even though slaves- normally get a better live at Daxam we know there are many worse planets out there." Kal-El nodded and with that his watch went off, he had put on a timer so he wouldn't stay too long. 

Kal-El stood up and said "I must excuse myself, my family needs me. If- If you would like to join us you're more than welcome."

Rhea shook her head "We can't, my apologies. But will we see you two tonight again?" Kal-El nodded and with that he and Mon-El went back to Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle sat in the waiting room with Lena, Alex and Mon-El. Eliza was cleared to go inside alone. But everybody else had to wait. Kyle sat leaned forward on his chair with a head on his lap. Lena was sleeping since she clearly needed it. In a hushed tone he spoke to Mon-El since Alex was also asleep.

"So, any idea how we are going to turn them down?" Mon-El shook his head. "Okay," Kyle sighed "Just say no, that's the way to go." Mon-El nodded. 

"I need you there." Kyle nodded.

"I will be there, I didn't say for nothing that you were my best friend. Maybe Winn is one step higher than you- but beside that. You are there for me, always. And that means that you can count on me. Just like with you, always."

Out of nowhere a Eliza rushed inside, she was out of breath as she said "He's awake! But- He doesn't remember anything after his kidnapping." Kyle nodded and with that he knew everything was okay. Everything would be alright.

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	31. A Song To Sing Part 1

A man walked into the waiting room, Kyle stood up, since Lena was already awake he could do it, he walked to the man and said "You need to leave, you aren't family."

The guy sighed and said "Oh, there you are." In the most dramatic way ever.

"Uh... uh... Who, me?"

"Yes, yes, you. Why else do you think I'd let myself be caught? Come on. He's funny. I've been looking for you." Kyle looked the man in the eyes and suddenly he felt weird. His vision became blurry. There was a knock, he gasped and quickly looked around.

"Kyle? We need our star Kyle." A door opened but Kyle was looking at himself, he was in some sort of fancy suit. His hair was perfect and his jaw- oh it made his jaw stand out. "You're on sir. I-I- we can't wait anymore for you. The King and Queen with the bloody Princesses are there for goodness sake!" Kyle quickly stood up.

Confused he looked at the man "Uh- What?"

"The show! If you weren't my boss I would have slapped you. But- Where is Barry?"

Kyle glanced at a paper where something was written on "Don't you remember the changes?" The young guy shook his head. Good- Kyle said the right thing. Kyle straightened his suit and said "Lead the way, I think I have a show to steal." The young man chuckled and with that he lead Kyle to a curtain. 

Kyle walked through it and was blinded by yellow light. It almost felt like he had to put a hand up but in the end he didn't. He walked to the microphone and thought about all the karaoke nights with Carter and Alex. He took a deep breath before singing 'Moon River' from Breakfast At Tiffany's. His voice was made for it, he got all the lows and held all the highs perfectly. 

He got a standing ovation, with that he walked behind the curtain, waiting for whoever that Barry was... He smiled when he saw THE Barry standing in front of him "So bud, I see you are in the same situation. But- I think we must steal the show back there," He pointed over his shoulder to the "You have seen Les Misérables, right?" Barry nodded "The scene called the Confrontation. We will sing that. I will be Javert since- my voice is clearly lower." Barry nodded and with that they walked back on stage. 

It was safe to say, when they finished their performance, their song, people wanted more. So Kyle walked to Barry and whispered "Anything goes, you're the top. Okay?" Barry nodded "You are again the woman, sir." Barry smiled and with that they started to sing. This song might have been made for a woman and a man but in the end it turned out great.

Flowers where thrown towards them as they walked off the stage, Barry harshly whispered when he saw they were alone "How can you be this calm?!?" 

Kyle nodded and said "Just by playing along."

"That's," Kyle jumped up in surprise by hearing. "-No need to get scared now, Superboy." Kyle turned towards the man, who had captured him in whatever this was "But- You are right Kyle, just play along. And since you two already did such an amazing opening of the movie I would advise you that you two play along. And- of course... put a," The man started to fade away "little love in your heart..."

Kyle sat down on a couch in that room- for some reason he had the feeling of déjà vu, like an extreme feeling of it. The young man who had helped him before the show suddenly walked in and said "Sirs, the princesses would like to meet you two." Kyle looked confused but stood up he patted his clothes down and when he looked up he came eye to eye with Lena- who was looking absolutely gorgeous. Kyle's mouth slowly fell open as he tried to form words. 

The woman laughed and said "I see you lost your ability to speak, Mr. Danvers." Oh, Rao... The sound of his name from her mouth- it was just wow.

He shook his head and said "No, sorry miss. I just- you look breathtaking."

Lena, or whoever she was walked closer and said "Always the charmer, Mr. Danvers." With that her lips where on his. He smiled in the kiss and put his arms around her.

He rested his head against hers when they parted and said in a dreamy voice "You know I love you right?" Lena nodded and pulled him in for another kiss.

When they parted he said "And, did you like it?"

Lena hummed in response, suddenly somebody, Kyle thought it was Iris, said a name "Arietta." Lena-who apparently was named Arietta, looked at Iris.

"Marcia?"  _ Oh _ , so Iris wasn't named Iris. Kyle looked at Barry who had the same expression, surprise.

"Father and mother won't be happy we will be away for this long."

"If you finally introduced Barry to them you could just have him over and stuff," Lena- Not-Lena grabbed Kyle's hand and said "I will see you outside with Barry." And with that not-Lena pulled Kyle out of the room to the gigantic hall Kyle couldn't see before. They walked through it, getting congratulated from time to time. Kyle just thanked every single person.

When they finally left the hall they went up a couple of stairs. Walked past some guards and entered one of the balconies. There two people sat, who looked like a real king and queen. Kyle sighed and felt not-Lena squeeze his hand. She smiled at him, Kyle just gave her a single nod and with that not-Lena spoke up.

"Father, mother?"

The two people turned in their seats "Arietta, Kyle," The man spoke "It's great to see you, son. Your performance was marvellous.

Kyle smiled and said "Thank you sir, it means the world to me." The man just nodded.

"So Kyle, where is your friend Barry and Marcia."

Kyle looked at not-Lena who gave him a small nod "He is a bit too scared about his relationship with her so their hiding." The door opened, in came not-Iris and Barry

"Hiding! Me? Never. No, father, mother. This is my boyfriend Barry Allen."

The king stood up and walked towards Barry with an outstretched hand. Barry quickly shook it and said "It's great to meet you, sir." The man nodded.

The door flew open, Kyle quickly turned towards it. And was greeted by a fist in his face. He stumbled backwards, both his hands going to his now bleeding face as he saw that not-Lena got grabbed by someone. She screamed, and Kyle wanted to do something. So he rushed forward, despite all his pain, but got knocked backwards within seconds. With that he fell to the ground, trying to fight the pain. But nothing helped. In the end he just laid there for some time... while not-Lena and not-Iris got taken away.


	32. A Song To Sing Part 2

Kyle groaned, his head pounded. He was being helped by some paramedics while they were sitting in their room. The guy that send them to the stage hasn't been back to them- they were his boss right? Kyle knew it was strange so he took a deep breath and stood up, he said to the paramedics "Leave please," They nodded and left, Kyle knew his head was looking terrible. But they hadn't had time for that. They had to save not-Lena and not-Iris. "So, let's make this easy, I have watched way too many movies to know that, that guy who send us to stage is the bad guy. Now all we need to know is a hint and we will know where he is."

Barry nodded and with that Kyle felt strange... he knew what was coming... a song. He opened his mouth and suddenly there was music. "Did I missed out or lost my way?" Kyle sighed and sang "Why does she had to be taken away? If I should lose her, how shall I regain," Kyle looked at Barry who was looking amused "The heart she had won from me?" Kyle looked at Barry and winked with that he went into full power mode and sang "Agony! Beyond power of speech. When the thing you want. Is the only one you lost."

Kyle looked at Barry, who just like he did before started singing "High in her castle, she is locked away... Alone and scared, no man to fight back." Kyle nodded, Barry was right "Lost and dark, without a sound of the sane... Agony! Far more painful than before! When you know she would leave with you, if she knew the door..."

Kyle knew they were going to sing together so he prepared himself "Agony! Oh the torture they teach."

Barry sang "What's as intriguing-"

"Or half so fatiguing-"

They both sang again, Kyle was happy he had watched this movie some time ago. "As what's out of reach."

Kyle sighed and sang "Are we not brave or valiant enough?"

"We are everything a woman wishes for-"

"Then why did we lost them, our dearest ladies?"

"Do I know?"

"We have lost this battle. While they are away, in a place far away trapped in a tower without a door."

"But we must win the next, to get them back in our hands. Or we will go down under with the,"

"Agony!" They sang together.

Kyle looked at Barry and sang "Misery"

"Woe!"

They sang together "Lost in our emotions each."

Kyle sang "Always ten steps behind-"

"Always ten feet below-"

They sang together again "And she's just out of reach. Agony that can cut like a knife! I must have her as my wife."

With that she music stopped, they were both looking at each other. 

"You sing pretty great, Barry."

Barry chuckled and said "You too, but for now- we must find our ladies."

~~~~~~~~~

They had found the place, it took some time and quite some searching but they found breadcrumbs and in the end an abandoned factory. Kyle walked inside, with Barry beside him and out of nowhere somebody stepped in front of him. Kyle stopped walking and heard "Put your hands in the air."

Kyle put his hands up in the air, from the corner of his eye he saw Barry do the same, they were trapped. Their ladies just a door further. But- They couldn't. They looked at each other and nodded- it was all or nothing. With that they stormed the captors. 

Two shots where heard. Kyle was the first to fall forward, his head hit the ground, hard, as he grabbed towards his abdomen. Blood. He knew they lost- but they couldn't win anyway. They didn't have a choice. Suddenly he heard it, heels coming closer. He was out of nowhere turned, so he could look at the ceiling. He saw dark hair in the corner of his eye, he smiled weakly and said "Always my hero..."

He grabbed towards her, but his arm fell down again since he hadn't had enough strength. "I'm going to get you out, okay? Just- Stay with me." 

Kyle nodded and groaned in pain, weakly he said "There is no time, my love." He slowly closed his eyes- it hurt to much. 

Kyle opened his eyes again he looked around and saw that he was at Star Labs. He looked at Lena and said "I was right... always my hero." Lena smiled at him. Kyle pulled the wires off and out of him. Suddenly the guy who did it all walked in

"Bravo! Round of applause! Standing O. It was so good!" Kyle sat up, and looked confused at the man "I loved it, That was a hell of a show. And you two... I guess your love really was strong enough after all," It was right, their love was strong enough. Even thought Lena never said I love you, she loved him. "Beautiful."

"Man," Cisco yelled "How did you get out of the cell?"

"Cisco, do you really think that cell is gonna just, like, hold me?"

Barry spoke up "No, I'm sorry-- what's going on? Why did you do this to us?"

"I did it because I believe in the good guys. I told you when we first met. It was to teach all of you a lesson. 'Cause I see everything, and I saw two people who just needed a little nudge."

Kyle knew what he meant "So the lesson was love?"

"Yes love, Superboy. Love is about... letting yourself be saved. It's not just about saving other people. Even if you are superheroes. Anyway, I'm sorry that I had to, like, mess with you a little bit. I was just tying to get you to play the game, do the song and dance." The guy started dancing and snapping."

A guy Kyle didn't knew spoke up "Are you, like from another-" The guy mumbled something unhearable "Earth-multi-verse--universe, something?"

The guy sighed and said "Yeah, you... you wouldn't even understand where I come from." With that he started to walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry, that's it? You're just gonna teach somebody else a lesson?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Oh."

With that the guy walked backwards and sang "Agony... It's like you lost the game..." With that the guy faded away.

Kyle turned towards Lena and said "You know you're hot in everything, right?"

Lena chuckled and asked, while raising an eyebrow "Is that so Mr. Danvers?"

Kyle nodded and said "Yeah, you completely slapped the air out of me in that- I don't know what's named- world."

~~~~~~~~~

Kyle sat down on the couch, Lena was fixing them some wine and beer. Kyle knew he had to do it now or never. He nervously fiddled with the box in his pocket. Kyle looked at the television, which was't on yet. He clearly was way too nervous- but he had to do it. He had bought a way too expensive ring with Mon-El so everything was set.

Suddenly he heard the sound of Lena placing her glass and the bottle of beer on the table in front of him. He looked at her as she commented "You're rather slow today, is everything okay?" She sat down and that was all it took for Kyle to go onto one knee in front of her.

He sighed and said "I-I may be too fast with this- and I choose to do this today because there isn't another day that I want to spend without you. So Lena Kieran Luthor," He grabbed the box from his pocket and opened it "will you marry me?"

Lena had tears in her eyes and with that she nodded, she croaked out "Yes." So Kyle moved up and kissed her.

Some time later, after the kiss, he slipped the ring, which had cost way too much, on Lena's finger and said "I love you."


	33. Weird Vibes

Kyle laid on bed, Lena was attached to him. A smile played on his lips, he was going to marry that woman. Suddenly his phone went off, Kyle groaned. He hadn't planned for that to happen- he was just home and finally relaxed. He grabbed his phone and answered "Kyle Danvers,"

"Kyle," Mon-El "Mother and father are asking where you are and I know you're back home- could you come."

Kyle rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at Lena "Sure, I will be there in fifteen minutes- but where do we meet?"

"The DEO, their teleportation beam is still homed on the balcony, I will see you soon bro." And with that Mon-El ended the call. Kyle quickly stood up, it might have been in the middle of the night but if that's what was needed he was going to do it. He walked to his walk in closet and grabbed some normal clothes. He changed into his Superboy gear and walked out of the walk-in closet. He saw that the light was on and Lena was awake.

The woman was eyeing him, waiting for an explanation. So he spoke up: "Mon-El needs help with his parents. I won't be away for too long." Lena nodded and with that Kyle kissed her lips and flew out of the window. 

He landed at the front gate of the DEO since he couldn't use the balcony. He walked inside, got greeted by the usual team. He quickly went to the changing room and changed from his supersuit to just some jeans, a leather jacket and a white t-shirt. And like usual just some white converse. 

He walked out, to the main control room and saw Mon-El pacing around. "Mon-El!" Mon-El quickly looked at him. "You okay dude?" Mon-El quickly nodded. It was a bit too quick- so Kyle asked again "What happened." While placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mother and father visited me, they were acting a bit strange. They kept asking where you where and all that."

Kyle slowly nodded, that was a bit strange. But- He just knew he had to not care. So he followed Mon-El to the balcony while he commented "I asked her."

Mon-El stopped in the middle of walking towards the balcony, turned towards Kyle and asked "And?"

Kyle grinned "She said yes." Mon-El pulled him into a hug.

"I'm proud of you."

Kyle patted Mon-El's back and said "Thank you, it means quite much to me." After the hug they just walked to the balcony and waited, within seconds they got teleported to the ship. They were greeted by Lar Gand and Rhea standing side by side. A smile playing on their lips.

Kyle got some weird creepy vibe and immediately took a step backwards. He looked at Mon-El and asked, in a hushed tone "Can we make this quick- I promised my fiancee to come home soon," Mon-El nodded a single nod. With that Kyle turned back to look at Rhea and Lar Gand. "So Queen Rhea, King Lar Gand. What can we do for you?"

"Kyle, is it right that you were attacked yesterday?" Rhea asked, she was right so Kyle slowly nodded "What happened?"

Kyle nervously looked around and said, after a couple seconds "I had to sing and stuff, my girlfriend, now fiancee, saved me by loving me. Which sounds strange- but it's the truth." Kyle just shrugged, he wasn't really sure if it was believable.

"So let me get this straight," Lar Gand started "Your girlfriend, now fiancee, had to love you in order to save you?" Kyle hesitantly nodded

"So she means the world to you, doesn't she?" Kyle got again a weird vibe out of what Rhea said, so again he hesitantly nodded. 

"Why am I here? It- is the middle of the night. My fiancee is waiting for me to return. So- why am I here?"

Lar Gand took a step forward and said "Kyle, son, we just want what is best for you," Kyle took another step backwards "So you get it that we were shocked to hear you being abducted or something like that," Lar Gand took another step forward, making Kyle take another step backwards, hitting a wall. "And you also get why we feel the urge to protect you?" Kyle hesitantly nodded.

Rhea walked up to stand beside Lar Gand. Kyle wanted to flee, because he got truly weird vibes from them- but he couldn't. So he just nervously stood there, waiting for what the hell was going to happen. He glanced at Mon-El who was looking at his parents with a confused expression on his face.

Kyle cleared his throat and said "With all due respect, Queen Rhea, King Lar Gand. I would like to return to my fiancee, I promised her to be home soon- and I didn't expect," He glanced at his watch "For it to take this long." Both Rhea and Lar Gand creepily nodded and with that Mon-El and Kyle walked to the teleportation device and got teleported back to the DEO.

Kyle let out a breath, he absolutely was holding, and said "I-That was scary," Mon-El looked dumbfounded in front of him and nodded. "I need to go." And with that he was gone, going home. 

He walked into the bedroom and exclaimed, he knew Lena was awake, "You never know what just happened to me!"

Lena looked up from her book at him and said "You're home pretty quickly, why?"

"I had to basically flee the scene. They were acting all crazy."

"Who, darling?"

"Mon-El's parents. Rhea and Lar Gand." Lena slowly nodded and with that Kyle threw himself on the bed and started to explain what happened to the smallest detail. Lena listened to him the whole time, looking shocked from the minute he started to tell her what happened. Luckily for him it gave him one heck of a massage later, they had used red-solar lamps, to get rid of his tension. 

But all in all Kyle was scared, because he didn't know what the Daxamites would do.    
  



	34. Ace Reporter

Kyle sat in his office at Catco, looking at some report from afar, since he knew there was a problem with it. But he couldn't find what, yet. Suddenly he saw a figure walking into his office. He looked up and saw Lena, he immediately smiled. He stood up and walked towards her just to kiss her on the lips.

For some reason he saw that she was nervous, he had learned how to read her which was quite difficult, so he sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside him. She sat down and nervously fiddled with her ring on her finger. He placed a hand on her hand and asked "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and said "Yeah. No. Absolutely. Uh..." Kyle looked at her, and waited patiently "So, today there is this press conference for Spheerical Industries' new unveiling. Whatever they announce is gonna be the next big thing everyone wants."

"Are they your competition?"

"No, um... Their CEO, Jack Spheer and I used to date."

Kyle felt jealousy boil inside him so he asked "Until when?"

"Until I moved to National City," With that Kyle hastily stood up and closed the doors, not making eye contact with Lena for quite some time. He took a deep breath, looking at the employees in front of him and turned around "He has sent me a personal invite Kyle."

"Jack- Jack is my kryptonite. He makes me weaker when I'm around him- so, could you go with me?" Kyle closed his eyes and scratched his stubble.

In the end he opened his blue eyes again and said "If that's what you need, then sure."

Lena stood up and walked towards him, she kissed his cheek and said "Thanks," she took a step back and with that she said "Go grab your coat, my driver is waiting downstairs." Kyle nodded and quickly grabbed his coat, not wanting for his fiancee to wait too long.

~~~~~~~~~

After one heck of a presentation later Kyle and Lena were walking hand in hand towards a spot they could just talk to each other about it in peace. Suddenly they heard a very British "Lena," They turned around, their hands away from each other, and saw Jack "I'm glad you came."

Lena smiled and said "Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." With that Lena got pulled into a hug. Jack looked at Kyle and held out his hand.

Kyle took it and said "Kyle Danvers," With that they shook hands

"I know that Mr. Danvers, many people know you." Kyle smiled and slowly nodded.

"So it's safe to say that I also followed your career without people having problems with it?" Jack chuckled. He looked between Lena and Jack and said "Maybe I should leave you two alone," He patted Jack on the shoulder and said "Leave my fiancee complete please."

Jack put his hands up in defence, not showing any kind of shock, and said "Sure Mr. Danvers, will do." And with that Kyle was gone.

~~~~~~~~~

A guy just was killed... when he was telling Kyle about how the human test trials of the Biomax Nanobots... Kyle was flying to home in his super suit, he just had warned Alex about it. He was thinking about what to do, he knew Lena would just read through him but in the meantime he would just stay silent about it- hoping he could do some more digging before the end. He landed on their balcony and walked inside, just like before, when Kyle got back from the whole musical fiasco, Carter was at a friends.

Since Kyle was in his full supersuit he had to change, so he immediately walked to their walk-in closet not saying a thing to Lena who was in the bedroom, going over some blueprints. Kyle changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked out of the walk-in closet. He looked at Lena who was eyeing him and said "Sorry, wanted to get out of the suit," She slowly nodded and with that he walked up to her and placed a kiss on her lips "So, how it everything with my favourite CEO?"

Lena chuckled and said "It's going great darling, but I must ask. What is wrong with you?"

Kyle sighed and said "A man got killed today- I don't know why- but it just feels wrong." Lena nodded and pulled him into a hug.

In his ear she whispered "It's okay Kyle, you can't save everybody." Kyle sighed and nodded, there was a lot of work he needed to do before he could tell her.

~~~~~~~~~

Kyle was **not** jealous. He was absolutely not jealous... or maybe he was. Lena was going to to dinner with that _Jack_ while he just protected Snapper. Kyle knew he had to do something to sooth his feelings. And he also knew he had to do something about the whole Biomax nanobots things. So he went to Mon-El, who had Carter duty, and said "We are going to crash a get together."

Mon-El chuckled and stood up, his clothes were already way too fancy for him so Kyle looked at him confused and asked "You were prepared?"

Mon-El put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and said "Nobody touches your girl." Kyle chuckled and with that he quickly changed

~~~~~~~~~

They had something, Kyle had told Mon-El everything about the two guys being killed by the nano swarm. So when Mon-El and Jack did some type of bro-hug Mon-El. He might have some problems with Lena later, but it was worth it. Because they had Jack's security badge.

And in the end it turned out great- or bad. Kyle didn't knew since Jack was the nano swarm, the only human trial. Kyle was seated on his bed, not ready to tell Lena it.

Suddenly he heard it, Lena's key going inside the lock. Her breathing was strange- but Kyle couldn't think about it, he had to tell her. So he stood up and paced around the room, hearing Lena's steps coming closer and closer. He sat down again, and took a deep breath, the door opened. Kyle looked at Lena and saw tear marks on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Lena started

"For what?"

"I-I cheated. Jack kissed me- and before I could think I was kissing him back."

"Okay."

Lena sounded shocked "Okay?"

"He is your kryptonite, he makes you weaker. And if you keep it with one kiss everything is alright," Lena slowly nodded in disbelief. And with that Kyle said "Come sit down, I need to tell you something about Jack." Lena looked at him and slowly nodded again, she sat down beside him and with that Kyle took a deep breath.

"I've been investigating him. Mostly because I'm the jealous boyfriend, but also because if I remember correctly nanobots are dangerous. I tried to make them once and whoever has the power over them can do anything."

Kyle sighed and looked in front of him "Lena, Biomax is dangerous and he is covering it up."

"That's not true."

"Lena, have I ever lied to you?"

She sighed "No- You have not."

Kyle grabbed his phone and showed her the video, it was clearly affecting Lena big time. But he had to go further "He's using the nano swarm to kill people. He already killed two that I've seen."

"Who else knows?"

"Mon-El, he helped me."

Lena turned colder "I won't ask you to bury it, Kyle, but please let me go talk to him before it gets out."

"Lena, he's killed two people. I know you have some feelings for him deep inside- and you want what's best for him. But I can't let you be the third. So please- don't do it." He literally begged at the end, knowing that was the only way to talk sense into her.

"Thank you for telling me." Was all he got, he knew he had to keep an eye out for her because she was going to do it.

When they laid in bed, some time later, Lena was all distant. And Kyle knew she had problems dealing with it. But he had to be there for her, so he pulled her closer and said "I'm sorry the world isn't fair." And with that Lena cried, Kyle just held her while she did it... keeping her close.

~~~~~~~~~

Lena was doing it, he had been following her from afar the whole day. She was going to Jack. In the end he heard that Beth was the problem, she used Jack. He heard Beth's plan and with that the flew through the window and pulled Lena back, saving her in the process. He just stayed silent- he didn't want to talk to her, because she lied to him...

Suddenly Jack became the nano swarm and that was enough for him to say "Get out of here."

"No, I've got a better idea. You keep them occupied" Kyle hesitantly nodded, one lie is just one lie... With that he flew upwards and started flying around.

He got captured, after a failed attempt to freeze the nano swarm. Lena could override it she said. So he yelled back "Please, hurry." Suddenly the nano swarm moved away from him- she did it. Kyle quickly walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She silently cried while everything happened, while Alex and the DEO got inside, while they took the body away... while Kyle flew her home. And finally when she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Lena had locked herself up at L-Corp. Kyle had bought some flowers for her and knew she needed him now, but he wasn't there. So he quickly made his way to the highest floor of L-Corp and walked past Hector, Lena's second assistant. He hesitantly opened the door and immediately saw her sad eyes looking at him.

"Those are beautiful." She commented about the flowers.

Kyle placed him down and said "I wish there was more I could do to help."

"Oh, you came to see me. That's more than enough."

He exhaled sharply "Beth is in jail."

"Good." He put down his coat on the couch and sat beside Lena.

"How are you holding up?"

"When Lex was arrested, my mother was there. My mother saw her son dragged, bleeding and raving from her house. And when I got there, Lillian was tidying his room like he'd been away on a business trip. That's how I feel. Cold and calm. Until I think about Beth dying in jail and then I feel warm for a minute."

"You're in shock, Lena."

"I don't know. Loss does strange things to my family and I've lost a lot of people."

"Well, you're not going to lose me, my  _ zhao _ ."

"I think when I feel things again, I'm gonna be very, very afraid... Of the person I might be."

Kyle pulled her towards him and said "You don't have to be afraid. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Lena chuckled in desperation "Promise?"

He placed a kiss on her head and said "I will always be there for you. And I will always protect you. I promise." And with that they stayed together for the rest of the day. Kyle went to the toilet, listening in on Lena, hoping she stayed strong when he heard a familiar voice.

"Lena Luthor?"

Kyle quickly stopped peeing and zipped up his pants. He ran at human speed back to the office and yelled "No, Rhea! Do not come near my fiancee!" 

Rhea quickly turned around and said "I'm just here to make a business proposition."

"And I'm saying that you're not allowed to come near her now. Okay?"

Rhea put her hands up and said "Okay, if that's what needed then I will go. Good luck with her." Kyle nodded and sighed when Rhea walked away. 

He didn't know what she wanted, but using her when she was the weakest was just low.


	35. Losing

Lena was holding on. Kyle knew it, the woman was slowly getting better and better again. He also knew she had the feeling of guilt buried inside her, which made the chance of it coming back quite high. The last couple of days had been hell for Kyle, the only good thing he did was saving Alex and not interfering with the armed robbery. But Alex almost had died, which made Kyle fall fifteen steps backwards. Lost in his own mind.

Kyle just sat on his bed on the middle of the day, he had taken a couple days off, leaving James with the company. He couldn't anymore, everywhere he walked made him think about Alex- and what happened to her. Suddenly Kyle heard a knock on the door, he had almost all of his super hearing 'turned off' but still he heard that. So he quickly stood up and walked to the door.

When he opened the door a man hugged him tight, Mon-El. Kyle sighed and put his arms around Mon-El. Mon-El rubbed his back and said "I'm sorry for all of this, Lena said she didn't know how to help you-So she asked me."

Kyle nodded against Mon-El's shoulder. It felt comforting, somebody close. Kyle just held onto Mon-El like there was no tomorrow as he slowly started to cry, everything built up in him slowly coming out. He might have felt terrible before- but crying made it even worse. With that Kyle heard something, he quickly let go of Mon-El and ran towards a window- ships where flying into National City. 

He gasped. He wasn't prepared for this, he looked at Mon-El, who was standing beside him, and asked "I-I think your parents invaded our planet." Mon-El nodded and with that Kyle got pushed forward, against the glass. He slowly slid down... as his head hurt like hell. He groaned and with that his eyes fell close.

~~~~~~~~~

Kyle felt somebody touch his hair, a smile played on his lips as he opened his eyes. He quickly sat up when he saw that it was Rhea. "Hello, Kyle."

Kyle looked around, he saw Lar Gand stand beside the door. Kyle felt different, but he had to show power so he said, his voice filled with steel "Where the hell am I?"

"We have been taking care of you, son," Lar Gand said "We had to protect you from everything," Kyle glanced at his wrist and saw a bracelet... the same on Lar Gand wore since he was king... "We have made you our successor. We must inform you we have changed your genes, not all of them of course. Since you being a Kryptonian has his better sides. But, son. We are retrieving your fiancee from that wasted potential of a planet. So you will reunited with her shortly." Kyle slowly nodded, he was shocked.

He stood up and paced around the room "Why are you doing this?"

"Kyle," Rhea said "We want what's best for you. That means keeping you safe and giving you everything we have to offer."

Kyle stared outside at the city underneath them, it was being attacked by the Daxamites... where he now was a part of. "What did you do with my genes?"

He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, he wanted to shrug it off but he knew he couldn't do that. "We just made sure you are a Kryptonian but have most of our genes," Kyle slowly nodded and kept staring outside. "But for now you must come with us. We have plans to prepare."

Kyle slowly nodded again and followed them outside. They where immediately accompanied by guards who surrounded Kyle. He stopped mid walking and asked "Rhea, Lar Gand. Why do I need guards?"

Rhea looked at him and said "You can call us mother and father, son. But for now we must keep you safe, meaning you need guards."

Kyle nodded again and asked the next question that came into his mind "What did you do to Mon-El?"

"We took care of him. He is in one of the cells on this ship." Kyle blinked in surprise and just followed them again to the main hall, where three thrones where placed.

Both Rhea and Lar Gand guided him to a seat which was placed one step lower than the others and urged him to sit down. So he did. When both of them were seated a man walked in, probably a military leader. He bowed before them and said "What can I do for you, your majesties."

Rhea was the one to speak up "Set up a blockade and arrest any resisters. I don't want anyone getting in or out of the cities we attacked."

Kyle mumbled in confusion "Cities?"

"We're receiving a communication from Earth."

Lar Gand put his hand up and said "Put it up."

"Yes, my lord." And with that president Marsdin appeared on the screen.

"King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea of Daxam. My name is President Olivia Marsdin."

Lar Gand stood up "You present planet Earth?"

"I represent the United States, but today I speak for all humanity when I demand that you abandon your siege on National City, New York and Metropolis"

Rhea walked up to stand beside Lar Gand and said "Well, I'd be happy to move my invasion force to Washington, D.C., if you prefer."

"Oh, I'm not in Washington. I'm heading straight for you."

"The world is ours and you can do nothing to take it away from us."

"The militaries of Earth will unite against you."

Rhea spoke up "I'm not afraid of you trembling little militaries."

"Stand down."

Lar Gand spoke up "'Stand down'? I think you are confusing this situation with one in which you have any sort of negotiating leverage."

"This is not a negotiation, this is a demand."

"You speak like that to us again and you will feel the consequences."

"Oh, my god," Kyle sat to the front of his throne when he heard Cat speak up "enough. Alright ladies and gentleman! If I wanted to listen to this adolescent macho-posturing, I would have stayed in D.C. Is this really who you want to be? Testosterone-driven windbags boasting about your big guns?" Kyle slowly stood up "Surely we don't need to measure anything."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Cat Grant. Known on Earth as Queen of All Media."

"Oh," Rhea chuckled "Well, Cat Grant, I'm Rhea and Earth has a new King and Queen."

"Oh. Oh, well, let me just give you a little bit of friendly advice, Rhea. That tiara that you have on top of your head, it's overkill. Real royals, they don't need to try that hard. The thing is, is that I have brokered peace between Kanye and Taylor Swift, so I think mediating peace between our two worlds should be a piece of cake. So let's just talk it out and come up with a harmonious solution, shall we?"

"As I said before, we are the King and Queen now. We don't confab, we command."

"NO!" Rhea and Lar Gand both looked at Kyle "Please- don't. Cat- Cat has done everything she could for me. She was like a mother to me. So please- let them live."

Cat spoke up in disbelief "Kyle? What are you doing there?"

Kyle rushed to stand in front of the screen and said "I got kidnapped. They- messed with my genes and stuff. So please- return to Washington D.C. I-I don't know-" With that the screen went black and he fell to his knees. 

A large hand got placed on his shoulder "Son, we didn't do anything." Kyle blinked his tears away and slowly nodded.

In a very broken voice he whispered "Thank you."

His shoulder got squeezed and with that he slowly stood up, maybe there was still a tomorrow.


	36. Back

_ His shoulder got squeezed and with that he slowly stood up, maybe there was still a tomorrow. _

He looked around and finally asked: "My family, how is it with them?"

"You mean Alex?" Rhea asked for clarification 

"Yes, her and Winn." He didn't mention James since he was still mad at him even though he had given James the power over Catco while Kyle was away. He also knew that he couldn't get Carter close. Since that boy needed to stay where he was, on a weekend trip with some friend to Midvale.

"Ah, you want them here, don't you?" Kyle slowly and hesitantly nodded. Rhea turned to the military leader and said: "Get Alex Danvers and Winslow Schott here as soon as possible. And where is Lena Luthor?"

"She will be here shortly, she is getting dressed only she isn't cooperating."

Rhea clenched her jaw and said: "I will get her." She turned to Lar Gand who nodded and with that she was gone, everyone was gone but Lar Gand and him. 

Kyle looked around in confusion and back to Lar Gand, just in time to be pulled into a hug by the man. Kyle knew he had to do something so he asked: "Father, could- could we speak about everything that is happening?"

"Yes son, of course."

Kyle nodded and let go of Lar Gand "Why is this happening?"

Lar Gand looked at him in confusion and said: "We already explained son, this is for your own safety."

Kyle turned his back towards Lar Gand and asked: "Why Earth?"

"Because it has the most potential. We need something worthy for you, and ruling a whole planet sounds right." Kyle sighed, he had to come up with something. Suddenly he heard doors open and quickly turned towards them, in came Rhea with Lena between four guards. She looked a bit bruised, so Kyle knitted his brows together in confusion and stared at her. She did wear a beautiful dress... but the bruises...

Lena walked towards him and kissed him fiercely. When they parted Lena whispered in his ear "Blonde suits you better." Kyle nodded and turned towards his 'parents.'

"Father, mother, I must excuse myself. I have some things to discuss with my fiance. Could you send any of the two guests immediately to me upon arrival?" They both smiled and nodded with that Kyle walked out of the room, dragging Lena along. 

~~~~~~~~~

Kyle nervously sat on the bed in his room, he and Lena where thinking of ways to win this. The doors opened and in came stumbling, since she was obviously hurt, Alex. Followed by a badly bruised Winn. Kyle quickly stood up and helped his sister to the bed, she groaned when she laid down but she finally had rest. 

He looked at Winn and carefully pulled the man into a hug "I'm sorry this is happening." 

Kyle sighed and thought... for some reason he started to remember things from Daxam... like some machine had thought him many things. He stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything. He knew Lena was following him but he couldn't care. He walked into the throne room where Lar Gand and Rhea luckily still where and yelled "I, Kyle of Daxam, the Highness and the heir to the throne, challenge the King of Daxam for the throne, a fight until forfeit." 

Both of them looked confused at Kyle but in the end Lar Gand nodded and said "For the gods."

"For the gods. Until then you will seize attacking all the cities and wait until we have fought. Because if I lose I will just obey you for eternity. Otherwise I will be king and rule. Understood?"

Lar Gand nodded but had a sad expression on his face "I sorry it has to be this way, son."

"You ended this relationship when you attacked my planet,  _ Lar Gand, _ " Kyle said the name completely filled with resentment. He turned to Rhea and said "Make sure it's live broadcasted all over the world. And I need my suit." She nodded in disbelief and with that Kyle walked back.

Lena caught up with him and stopped him from walking. He looked at her and said "I know it's stupid. And- I know I'm being reckless. But please-" He begged "Let me do this," With a single nod he knew she was okay with it. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "If I lose- or if I die, remember that it isn't to late to fight. It won't ever be too late to fight, my love. You and all the other humans are a race of hope. So use it. Be it. Create it." Lena nodded against his shoulder, his shirt slowly getting wet. But he had to do it. He had to win. 

So when he pulled back and saw the look on her face, fear but- hope. He knew he had done the right thing. He was going to do whatever it cost to win this. And he would. With that he walked back to his room and explained everything. He got teary hugs and hopeful questions. But in the end, when his suit arrived, he knew he was ready. He quickly put him in, pulled everybody in one last hug- Kissed Lena one last time and walked outside. 

To the throne room. For the fight of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quite some time ago, so it's a little less than my usual work (Which is Beta'd) But hopefully you will stay with me until the next and last chapter.


	37. The Win

Every single step, perfectly calculated to the second. That's how Kyle left everybody behind, walking towards the throne hall. He opened the doors and looked at Rhea and Lar Gand standing opposite of him. He curtly nodded and said "I assume you are ready Lar Gand?" Lar Gand nodded and with that Kyle said "The rules are simple, don't kill." Lar Gand nodded again and motioned for Kyle to walk to the teleportation device so he did. He immediately got teleported to some sort of meadow. Above him was a part of the Daxamite fleet as the waited for Lar Gand to come.

Lar Gand appeared in front of him, still a sad expression on his face. Kyle had the same look- he wanted to like Lar Gand. But he couldn't. "You can still turn back, son."

Kyle slowly shook his head and said "I'm sorry Lar Gand, but I can't. Daxam needs something better than this. We can't live like this anymore." Lar Gand nodded, it was like he understood.

Suddenly the man yelled "I FORFEIT!" Kyle looked at him confused but saw pride in the man's eyes. Kyle hesitantly walked towards the man, who was now kneeling on the ground, and squatted in front of him "Are you sure Lar Gand?"

"If that's what it takes to be seen as a father to you- then yes."

"Okay," With that Kyle pulled him into a hug "I-I must say, I didn't expect that."

Lar Gand chuckled and said "Nobody did, son. Nobody did."

Kyle just hugged him tighter and when Lar Gand moved away from him and presented a ring Kyle took it and placed it on his finger. He was the king of the Daxamites... and he had a lot to do...

But first he stood up and got beamed back to the ship. He looked at Rhea, completely ignoring the people that were bowing for him, and said "Since I am going to call Lar Gand father again, since he wanted it. You probably want to be called mother?" Rhea nodded, tears in her eyes. So Kyle walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry you aren't Queen anymore. But remember that I still need your help with the tasks I may get." Rhea nodded and with that Kyle pulled back. 

To no one in particular he said "I'm going to my fiancee, make sure she knows I'm alive." With that Kyle walked to his room, he opened the door and was greeted by somebody kissing him roughly. He chuckled but reciprocated it.

He knew Alex and Winn where still there so after some time he pulled away and saw Alex making a weird face. He stuck his tongue out to her and said "Don't you _peasants_ , bow down before a King?"

"So, we really saw him forfeiting?" Alex said and Kyle nodded "Wow- I- Wow, my little brother is a king. That's- wow."

Kyle chuckled "I do have some things to do, and I need advice for that, because what the hell am I going to do."

He felt arms around him, Lena, and with that they started to talk about what the hell they should do.

~~~~~~~~~

They came with a conclusion, Kyle was sitting on his throne, waiting for the military strategists. The room suddenly flooded with many of them, they bowed in sync and waited to be addressed. Kyle stood up and said "Good day fellow Daxamites. The next couple of months are going to be hard for us. But I suspect you all are perfect for the job," Kyle looked at Lena who curtly nodded "We know we can't conquer Earth, not because it isn't possible. But because I have a weak spot for them. For all the humans there are,"

Kyle sighed and looked at the crowd again "We are going to do a quite difficult task, but we need to. We want Daxam to be great again, for it to rise from the ashes. And we will do that. But until then we need to find an uninhibited planet we can live on. So all of the Daxamites, whoever you are," He knew this was live broadcasted, to all of Earth and the Daxamite fleet. "I want you to search a new planet for us. One were we can live, breath and become what we are supposed to be. The greatest kind in the universe,"

Kyle looked around the people and said "But until then we will live in peace. Only this ship will be there so we will be the rendezvous point. I must go into deliberation with the President of the United States if we can have our ships come to here. So you will hear from us. I wish you all the best of luck and I will expect nothing but the best from you." With that he sat down in his throne again and waited for everybody to leave the throne room.

It took some time, but when everybody was finally gone he stood up and walked towards Lena. He pulled her in for a kiss and when they parted, he rested his head against her and said "You know I love you, right?" 

Lena chuckled and nodded. They had won the battle. Kyle knew there was much to come, but him- being king and all would make everything difficult but- they, the superfriends, could overcome it all. So, when Kyle hugged Alex, Winn and later Mon-El everything was good. He knew he could lean on them if needed. And- they would do it all. They would win.


End file.
